Say a Little Prayer for You
by broodyandcheery143
Summary: This is the second half of the first season told from Quinns point of view. I think theres a lot of her storyline that they left out so im filling in the holes and adding some of my own stuff : Please comment after reading!
1. HellO Part 1

**So this is my first Glee fanfic so dont be too mean. **

**This is Quinns point of view throughout the second half of season 1. I will be following most of the storylines but i will be adding things i think they left out and maybe changing some things. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately dont own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

Hell-0

Part One

Quinn Fabray looked around the room one more time. She loved how childish and dorky his room had been. He was sixteen years old and still had cowboy wallpaper. She let herself let out a little chuckle, something that had not happened in days.

Quinn grabbed her bags and headed towards the door. She turned around one more time because she knew this was the last time she would ever be in this room again. What she had done to the man she loved was unforgivable and she didn't blame him if he never spoke to her again.

She made her way down the small hall as quietly as possible. She knew Finn wasn't there to say good-bye; it was too hard for him to even be in the same room with her these days.

She thought about how all her friends from Glee club were out celebrating there victory at sectionals, but she was here in the last place she ever wanted to be.

Finn's mom was waiting in the living room. When she heard Quinn walking down the hall she stood up. Quinn could not even look at her. She had been so nice to Quinn, taking her in when she had no where else to go, and what had Quinn done to repay her? She had crumbled the heart of her son and ruined his life.

Quinn nodded at Ms. Hudson. "Thanks for everything," she practically mumbled and hurried out the door. She knew Ms. Hudson didn't really know what to say either, so she just made it easier for everyone by leaving as fast as she could.

Quinn was thankful that her parents had not taken her car away when they kicked her out. Although she couldn't use it as much as she wanted because she didn't have a lot of money for gas anymore, but it was useful for times like these. She hauled her bags into the back seat. Once she was inside the car she let the tears fall. She had been holding them back inside the house because she didn't think she had the right to cry. This was all her fault. If she would've just told everyone the truth from the beginning then no one would've gotten so hurt.

It was true Finn still would've been hurt with the fact that she had slept with his best friend, but at least he wouldn't of had to go through the traumatizing experience of thinking he was going to be a teenage father. All she had done by not telling him the truth from the beginning was cause more hurt for him in the end.

She hated herself for what she had done to Finn. Sometimes she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. In her past, when she was captain of the Cheerios, she had done all sorts of horrible things to people, but now that she was one of those people she finally understood what it felt like to be criticized and mocked by others, and Quinn swore to herself she would never be mean to anyone else again. Well, so much for that promise, she thought. She just ended up going and causing the biggest hurt she possible could.

Once Quinn realized she had been sitting in Finn's driveway crying for five minutes she immediately put the car in reverse. She could picture Finn's mom standing at the window and watching her wondering what it was taking so long to leave. Quinn pushed the thought aside and she backed out of the driveway and drove to the only place she had left to go, the last place she had ever expected she would end up.

X-X-X-X-X

Puck's house was bigger than Finn's, but not nearly as big as Quinn's house had been. It only had three bedrooms, which meant Quinn had to share one with Puck. This was the thing she was not looking forward to the most.

She grabbed her things from her car and went up the knock on the door. Quinn wasn't even surprised when Puck's mom answered the door instead of him. Even though he had promised to be here when she arrived, she wasn't surprised that he wasn't. He wasn't the most reliable man in the world like Finn had been.

She knew where Puck's room was. She had slept there the night before because, well, she couldn't sleep at Finns and where else did she have to go?

Unlike Finn's, Puck's room looked like the typical teenage boys; there were posters of playboy girls hanging on the walls, a shelf full of trophies starting from kindergarten soccer and ending with this past years football, and of course there were clothes scattered across the floors.

Quinn set her bags on the bed. Well, she might as well unpack because she had nothing else to do. Last night Puck had emptied out three drawers and some space in the closet for her; at least he wasn't all bad.

It hadn't taken her long to unpack. She no longer fit into her normal clothes, so all she had with her were the few maternity clothes she had already bought. Noah had still not arrived when she was done, so she decided to call him.

The phone rung a couple times before she heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Hello."

"Where are you I thought you said you would be home when I came over with my stuff?"

There was a pause and she imagined him looking at the clock at whatever bar he was at. "Sorry honey," he said finally, "I guess I lost track of time. I'll be there in a couple minutes." She didn't know if she believed him.

"Whatever," she said and hung up the phone. She didn't need him. Well, it was true she did need him for a place to stay, but other than that she didn't need any more from him. She's going to give this baby to a loving and deserving family. Then her parents would surely let her go back home and she would never have to talk to Noah Puckerman again.

X-X-X-X-X

That weekend was nice and quiet. Quinn caught up on her homework and her TV shows and best of all, sleep. But it was now Monday, which meant going back to school. She knew the whole school would've found out about the baby drama by now, which meant everyone staring and whispering about her as she walked down the hall, but had gotten used to it. The worst part about going back to school would be that she would have to see him and she didn't know if she was ready.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Puck impatiently as he stuck his head into the bathroom where Quinn was putting on her make-up. Quinn nodded and closed her blush. She didn't really know who she was dressing up for, but did it really matter?

The two of them said good-bye to his mom and made there way outside to Puck's truck. They both decided it would be easier and would save money if they both drove to school together.

The ride was quiet, as usual. The two of them spent so much time together these days they ran out of stuff to talk about. They finally arrived at school and Quinn took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Puck must've noticed that she was nervous because he took her arm into his as they walked into school together. It was nice to be in someone's arms again. Even though they weren't the arms she wanted to be in. Puck did have his moments.

Quinn liked walking down the hall with Puck because no one stared at her or whispered behind her back. Everyone was too scared to do that stuff in front of Puck and it was nice to know he could protect her somehow.

Unluckily, the only class she had with Puck was glee, which meant she wouldn't be spared of the whispers forever. She could barely concentrate in geometry because she could feel peoples eyes burning into her flesh. Whenever someone whispered she tried to convince herself it wasn't about her, but it was hard. This was the first day of school since the scandal, which meant she was most likely what they were whispering about.

As she was walking to her locker between classes she saw it. Her heart melted into her chest. Finn was talking to Rachel at his locker and she was holding up some calendars. This meant Rachel was making her move on Finn and he seemed to be responding. She must've been staring because she didn't notice Puck walk up to her.

"I heard they're dating now," he said quietly. Quinn knew Rachel had her eyes on Finn ever since she first heard him sing and she knew now that Finn was no longer hers they would most likely start dating, but she never imagined it would be so soon after they broke up. She continued to stare at Finn and Rachel until she noticed Puck was still talking to her.

"….I'm going to have to ask you to stop super-sizing it," he said.

"I'm pregnant," she retorted.

"And that's my fault? Look…" She didn't have the energy to fight with him about this. All she wanted to do was look at Finn. When she looked over she noticed he looked a little annoyed. She knew that face well because she had often caused it over the past year. Maybe this little fling with Rachel wont last. But why did it matter to her? She would never have Finn back anyway. He deserved to be happy even if it was with….Rachel.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. The more comments i have the faster i update :) i do, though, have a life and im nannying all summer so there may only be one update a week, but ill let you know the more comments i have the more excited i am to update!**

**I have a question though. Would you rather have shorter updates closer together or longer updates further apart? Leave some comments and let me know.**


	2. HellO Part 2

**So i usually dont update two days in a row but i was so excited about writing this story that i just could stop. Hopefully it stays like that because then the updates will be closer together. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewsed i really appreciate it and its what keeps me going. So please review after you read this. I wanna know what you think because im writing this for you :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hell-O

Part 2

Quinn spent the whole day both dreading and looking forward to glee. Glee was the best part of her day, it was a place where she still fit in and no one judged her, but he would be there. She would have to sit in the room for 45 whole minutes and watch Finn and Rachel get all mushy together. Just the thought of this made her want to vomit. But before Quinn knew it it was fifth period and time for glee.

When she arrived at the choir room she was the first one there. She said hi to Mr. Shuester as she took a seat on the far left side of the room. She figured she would give Finn the opportunity to sit as far away from her as he could.

All the glee kids started to file in. When Puck arrived he chose the seat to her, as usual.

Finn and Rachel were the last two to arrive. They walked in hand in hand and Quinn's heart sunk. She knew she had lost her right to be jealous the minute she lied to Finn about the baby, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Finally the bell rang and Mr. Shuester quieted everyone down. He started his lecture of the day, but Quinn wasn't listening. All she could think about was the right now Rachel was sitting next to Finn, not her. That Rachel was holding his hand and making him laugh, not her. She hated that she had given Rachel the satisfaction of winning Finn, something Quinn swore would never happen, but it was her own fault that Rachel and Finn were together and she would have to live with that.

Mr. Shuester finished his lecture, something about hello, and they did vocal exercises for the rest of class.

Since it was Monday there was no glee rehearsal after school, which meant she would have the house to herself for two whole hours. Puck would be at football, his mom at work, and his little sister, Sarah, would be at soccer practice.

A couple of months ago Quinn hated to be home alone, it made her feel so lonely. Now, she craved the quietness of the house to herself. She needed a break from Puck's video games or his moms nagging about everything and she was sick of watching Hannah Montana with his sister. For two hours she could cry all she wanted without anyone seeing her and she definitely needed a good cry.

When she arrived home she got an apple from the fridge then went into the room she shared with Puck. It still didn't feel like it was her room. She kept feeling like she should knock before she entered.

She ate her apple and checked her face book. She had no notifications, but she didn't expect to have any. She looked at the clock on the computer and she still had an hour and a half before Puck got back from basketball practice. She made her way over to the closet and pulled out her bag. In it she had left a scrapbook she had made that she was going to give Finn on his birthday. She took the scrapbook over to the bed and opened it up.

The first page was full of pictures from their first date. He had taken her to dinner and a movie. She started to cry remembering that night. Their biggest problem back then was worrying whether or not they should kiss on the first date. Quinn ached to go back to a time like that where everything was simple.

The next page was filled with pictures of them at the homecoming game. They looked so perfect together; him being the quarterback and her being the head cheerleader.

She knew she shouldn't be torturing herself by looking at all these pictures, but she couldn't stop herself. As she went through the rest of the scrap book the tears began to fall harder and harder until she could barely breathe. How could she have messed up so badly? When she was little she remembered grown ups saying how being a teenager is hard and confusing, but she never really understood how that could be, until now.

She must've fallen asleep without knowing it because the next thing Quinn remember was hearing Puck walk in and throw his sweaty basketball bag on the floor. Quinn immediately sat up.

"H…How was practice?" she asked him trying to quickly wipe the dried tears from her face.

"Terrible," he answered. "Looks like basketball season is going to go about as good as football season went."

"I'm sorry."

"No big deal," Puck answered. "I don't even like basketball that much anyway. I'm just playing because it keeps me in shape." Quinn nodded. Puck turned around to see Quinn sitting on the bed, her face wet and splotchy. "Why's your face all red and puffy. Have you been crying?" he looked at her concerned.

"Bad day at school is all," she said quietly as she started to get off the bed. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom and wash my face." She made her way to the door, but when she passed him he grabbed her arm gently.

"Look," he started, "I know I'm not Finn. I'm not as reliable or trustworthy, but I'm going to be here for you and for that baby. I'm not going to end up a dead beat like my dad. I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you and I'm going to be there for our daughter."

"Thanks Noah," she said quietly. She gave him a soft smile then continued on her way to the bathroom. She knew what Puck was saying was genuine. Maybe she needed to give him more of a chance. She would never have Finn again, but she did have Puck and maybe one day she could love Puck like she loved Finn.

X-X-X-X-X

The next day Quinn promised herself she would not spend all of glee staring at Finn and Rachel, that she would actually participate and try to have a little fun, but all that changed when Finn decided to share his hello song. Quinn had always thought he looked sexy when he sang and today was no exception. It was weird, though, listening to him sing and know it was not to her. She was used to him staring at her when he sang and it made her feel special, but now he was staring at Rachel and it made Quinn feel anything but special.

Luckily Finn sang towards the end of class and the bell rang when he was done because Quinn didn't know how much longer she could sit in there with him, but as she was getting up to leave she saw Santana and Brittany walk up to Finn who was still by the piano.

She could tell by the looks on their faces that they were up to something, probably something Sue told them to do. Quinn walked out slowly so she could see what was going on, but she couldn't hear them. She prayed Sue had cooked up some secret plan to break up Finn and Rachel so Rachel would become depressed and it would destroy the glee club.

X-X-X-X-X

That night Quinn was sitting in her room working on her US History project when Puck walked into the room and closed her laptop.

"Hey!" she yelled. "What the hell was that!"

"I think we should go do something tonight. You've barely left this house all week."

"What did you have in mind?" Quinn asked considering his offer. It was true the only times she left the house this week was school and to go to the grocery. She didn't mind spending a night out.

"I don't know I was thinking we could go to dinner or something," he shrugged. "Now go get dressed we're leaving in ten." He left the room and she jumped off her bed to go pick out a dress. She knew they would probably go to some fast food joint, but this was the first time she was going out this week, so she felt like dressing up a bit. She changed out of her sweatshirt and into the dress and then let her hair out of the bun she had been wearing. She decided against putting on make-up, she never really wore it that much anyway. When she was ready she met up with Puck in the living room.

On the car ride there Puck told her all about how bad the basketball team was and how they were going to get crushed this weekend at their first game. She actually listened to what he was saying for once and even laughed a time or two.

Puck finally pulled the truck into a parking lot and Quinn was surprised to see that it was the parking lot of Breadstix, a sit down restaurant.

"No Dairy Queen?" Quinn joked.

"No, I thought tonight could be a bit more special," he said. He helped her down from the truck and took her arm as they walked into the restaurant. Quinn couldn't help but smile. Puck wasn't a huge romantic, but he did have his romantic moments and Quinn loved when they happened.

The two of them had a really nice dinner. They talked about the annoying teachers at school and how well they thought the glee club would do at regionals. Quinn told him old stories about how crazy Sue was when she was a cheerio. Quinn was happy for the first time in weeks and she didn't even think about Finn once. Maybe things do get better with time, she thought. Maybe she never did give Puck the chance he deserved.

"Do you want dessert?" he asked when the waiters were taking away their plates.

"No thanks I'm so full," she smiled.

"I thought you were supposed to be eating for two," he joked.

"I'm trying not to become as big as a hot air balloon."

"It's good when you gain weight, Quinn, it means the baby's healthy and growing."

"How do you know that?" she smiled.

He blushed. "I may have read it somewhere."

"And where might that be?" she wondered.

"I may have come across something about it when I was looking at pregnancy books at the public library," he practically mumbled.

"You've been looking at baby books?" Her heart leapt. Maybe Puck was as committed to this pregnancy as she was.

"Maybe," he said looking down. A tear fell down Quinn's face. "What was it something I said?" Puck said. She could tell he was racking his brain to see if he said something offensive.

"Yes, she said, but I'm not mad. I'm just so happy that you did that." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "You're a great guy, Puck, and you're going to be an amazing father someday." Puck smiled and gave her hand a little squeeze.

"And you will be a great mother someday." Even though they both agreed giving up the baby for adoption would be the best thing to do for her and them, it was times like these where Quinn would second guess their decision. She knew they would be able to do it together. Were they just running from their problem by giving the baby up? Or were they really doing it because it was the right thing? Quinn was conflicted and didn't know what to do anymore.


	3. HellO Part 3

**Thanks for everyone who added this as a favorite story and put it on alert. I would really love it if more of you reviewed though :)**

**Heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please please please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hell-O

Part 3

Quinn's life just kept getting better, something that hadn't happened in months. The next day at school Finn and Rachel had broken up in the hallways. What made it even better was that he had broken up with her.

For the first time in a week Quinn smiled as she walked into glee class. She took her usual seat next to Puck and took his arm around her. She smiled. It was good to feel wanted again.

When the bell rang Rachel stormed into the classroom and everyone could feel the tension building in the room. She took the seat in the back and Quinn spotted her eyeing the back of Finn's head most the class.

They started off with the usual vocal exercises and learned some new dance steps and towards the end of class it was time for someone to share their hello song and to nobody's surprise Rachel had something prepared.

When Quinn heard what song she was singing she chuckled to herself. She was singing Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects and the whole time she was singing it she was giving Finn a death stare. When everyone got up and started dancing along Quinn decided to join them. She grabbed Puck's arm and made him stand up and dance with her.

Everyone, except Finn, got up and danced with Rachel as she sang. Quinn could even tell that Puck was having a great time. She smiled and clapped along with the song, but she couldn't help but wonder if this happiness was only temporary because happiness didn't seem to stay in her life for long these days.

X-X-X-X-X

That weekend was the first basketball game of the year and Puck had convinced Quinn to go. Since she was actually in a good mood these days it didn't take too much convincing.

"Good luck," she said to him when they arrived at the school. She kissed him on the cheek for good luck.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"So you'll meet me out here after the game?" He nodded and she turned to walk into the game while he made his way to the locker room. Quinn didn't want to sit alone so she found Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes to sit with. She knew they weren't her biggest fans, and she didn't blame them she had been horrible to them for years, but she didn't want to be the pregnant girl who sat alone at the basketball games.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" she asked.

"Of course," Kurt said. She smiled and sat down awkwardly next to them. Ever since she had been kicked off the cheerios she had been short on friends. None of the cheerios talked to her anymore and she had been so mean and horrible to everyone else in the school they didn't talk to her either. She never believed in karma until this happened to her. It wasn't so bad when she was first kicked off the cheerios because she had Finn and he had spent all his free time with her, without complaint, but Puck wasn't like Finn. He didn't come straight home from practice so she wouldn't be alone. He didn't ask her how her day was or study with her for a big test. It was true he was doing the best he could but he was no Finn and he probably never would be.

During the game Quinn realized how jealous she was of Tina and Artie. They had been together for a couple months now and never seem to have any drama. They still looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room. Quinn missed when her and Finn used to be like that and she found herself staring at Tina and Artie trying to remember how it felt.

To no one's surprise McKinley High had lost that game terribly. Finn seemed distracted and far off the whole game, which didn't help the cause.

"Hey Quinn, we're all going to my house after the game to hang out if you wanna come," Kurt said after the game was over and everyone was leaving. She smiled because she hadn't been invited anywhere in a long time, even though it was probably out of pity.

"I would love to, but I promised Puck I would do something with him after the game, but maybe another time?" She felt bad saying no but she had promised.

"Okay, see ya." She watched the four of them walk away laughing and giggling and wished she could be a part of something like that again.

When she finally arrived at Puck's car it was gone. She was confused where could he have gone? She took out her phone and called him but he didn't answer. Quinn went to see if she could find Kurt's car for a ride home but they had already left. She went and sat down on the bench in front of the gym and tried to call Puck again. No answer of course. She didn't know why she had trusted him.

She tried to convince herself that he would come back for her so she sat on the bench for 30 more minutes, but by that time everyone had left and she started to freak out. Puck's house was too far to walk to, especially in her condition. She went through her phone book to see who she could call and there was only one person she could think of. She didn't really want to call him, but he was her only chance.

She sighed and pressed the call button. "Hello," said a groggily voice on the other line. Oh great, she had woken him up.

"Hey this is Quinn. Sorry to call you so late, but I didn't know who else to call.'

"Are you okay?" the voice sounded more alert now.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I was wondering if you could come pick me up, I'm kind of stranded."

"Where are you?"

"In front of the school gym."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks," she said and hung up. She was so embarrassed this had happened to her. She would never be able to forgive Puck for this, but she knew she couldn't get too mad because she did have to live at his house.

She tried not to cry as she waited for him to show up, but she couldn't help it. She knew the happiness she had been feeling these last couple days wouldn't last. Karma had caught up with her again.

Finally she saw a car pull up. She quickly tried to wipe her face as the curly headed man got out of his car. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her on the bench.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" asked Mr. Schuester. She knew it was pathetic she called her glee teacher, but she knew he would be the only one she could count on to show up.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Puck left after the game and must have forgotten I wasn't in the car," she cracked a smile trying to make it sound funny, but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry Quinn you deserve better than that."

She nodded. "I know but I've got to live somewhere."

Mr. Schue stood up. He reached his hand out to help her up and she took it. They walked to the car and he opened the passenger door for her to get in before going to the other side. Quinn felt really awkward sitting in his car and she knew he could tell. She felt even more awkward because they were silent. She could tell he didn't really know what to say.

"I really appreciate you coming to get me," she thanked him. "I just didn't know who else to call."

"I'm glad you did. You don't need to be walking alone at night." She nodded and a couple minutes later they were pulling into Puck's driveway.

"Quinn, I just wanted to let you know that things will get better, just give them time." He told her as she was unbuckling her seat belt.

"Thanks Mr. Schue….for everything." She smiled at him as she slowly got out of the car. It got harder and harder these days to stand up or get out of cars.

She waved at him when she arrived at the door to tell him he could go and watched him back out of the driveway. Who knew the one man in her life she could depend on would end up being her Spanish/Glee teacher?

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn had trouble falling asleep that night. It was two in the morning and Puck still wasn't home. It was hard enough for her to fall asleep these days. She had always slept on her stomach and no she was being forced to sleep on her side due to the growing bump on her stomach.

"I'm giving you up so you will never have to go through this," she told her stomach. At that moment she knew her motives for giving the baby up for adoption were not all selfish. This night reassured the fact that Puck was not mature enough to be a father and Quinn was not strong enough to do it on her own.

It wasn't until 3 A.M. that Puck finally arrived home. She pretended to be asleep as he changed and slid into bed.

"Where were you tonight?" she said finally. She sat up and turned the lamp on next to the bed and he sat up too.

"I'm sorry babe I went out with the boys after the game and I lost track of time." She knew it was a lie. He was with Santana; they always hooked up after games, but she hoped it would be different now that she was in his life.

"You were with Santana weren't you?" She closed her eyes waiting for the blow.

"I'm sorry babe, but a boy has needs. Since you refuse to put out for me I had to be with someone who would." How could she ever think he would change? He was a man-whore and all he thought about was sex and that would never change.

Quinn didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore. She knew it was a hopeless battle that she would lose every time. She turned off the lights and lied back down and as quietly as she could she cried herself to sleep.


	4. The Power of Madonna Part 1

**It took me a bit longer to update because i got a little discouraged with the fact last chapter i only got 2 reviews. So please review after you read this because the more you review the happier ill be and the faster ill update :)**

**Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The Power of Madonna

Part 1

Quinn was actually excited to go to school when Monday rolled around. She was tired of pretending that she wasn't mad at Puck all weekend but she knew fighting with him would get her nowhere. All she had to do was wait it out a couple of months until the baby was born and then her life could go back to normal.

All the girls were sitting in the choir room together during free period. It was kind of awkward and no none was talking besides Santana and Brittany quietly to each other. Quinn got out her notebook and started to doodle. She never meant to write anything mean but before she knew it she was drawing the most hideous version of Rachel she could and writing loser really big at the top. She didn't know what it was about Rachel but somehow she always brought out the worst in Quinn.

Suddenly Rachel spoke. "Can I ask you guys something private?" she hesitated.

"Yes you should move back to Israel," Santana quickly retorted and Quinn chuckled. She knew she wasn't the only one who felt this way about Rachel.

Rachel walked up to the front of the room anyways and started to drone on and on about her new boyfriend Jesse. She thought she was secretly dating him but its not really a secret if everyone knows. Rachel had started to date Jesse last week, but for the club she had "broken up" with him because he was the lead singer in vocal adrenaline, their biggest competition at regionals. Everyone, except Finn of course because he was completely unaware, knew that Rachel didn't really break up with Jesse. It was obvious the way she was always going on about these "hypothetical situations".

Quinn didn't care what Rachel was saying and just wanted her to stop. Once again she didn't mean to say something mean, but it just sort of came out. "Will you please stop talking you're grossing out my baby." Like usual Rachel ignored Quinn and kept talking. She was trying to decide if she was ready or not to have sex. If Quinn was a good person she would've told Rachel to wait. That's its not worth it to waste it on someone you don't really love. That sometimes the consequences were much more than you can handle. She didn't even see why Rachel would consider having sex after seeing the way her life had turned out.

"…how do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?" Rachel wondered. If Quinn was the good person she wished she was she would've told Rachel that no guy was worth it. If she wasn't ready then she wasn't ready and if the guy got mad, well he didn't care about her the way he said he did. But instead of being a decent human being she stayed quiet.

"Just do what I do and don't say no," Santana replied.

"Yea, what's the worst that can happen?" added Brittany. Quinn raised her eyebrows at Brittany as to say, are you serious. "Sorry Quinn," she added when she saw Quinn's face.

Tina chimed in with a story about how Artie had pretty much told her he hated her whole entire style. In a way it felt good to know that she wasn't the only girl being mistreated by a boy in the this school. She always thought Artie was a perfect gentleman and was kind of surprised he would say something like that, but maybe Puck wasn't so much worse than other guys. Maybe all teenage boys were that way.

Suddenly Mr. Schuster chimed in out of nowhere. Quinn didn't even think anyone noticed he had walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your little sorority, but I couldn't help but overhearing. Are you really having that much boy trouble?"

"You wouldn't understand Mr. Schu, you're a guy," Quinn replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

The bell suddenly rang and the girls got up to walk out of the room. "The fact is that a woman still earns 70 cents to every dollar that a man does for doing that same job. That attitude starts in high school." Quinn added as she walked out of the room.

Mr. Schuster must've taken what the girls said to heart because that afternoon at glee he decided they were going to do Madonna songs for this whole week. As expected the boys weren't too happy about it. They didn't believe Madonna translated into show choir so of course Rachel had to prove them wrong. She decided the girls would do a song and show the guys just how strong they really are.

X-X-X-X-X

Rachel made the girls stay after school to learn the steps to the new Madonna song they were doing. Quinn didn't mind though she was actually glad to have a distraction.

She was, as usual, the first to arrive home. As she went into the kitchen to grab something to make for dinner she realized she missed sitting down for family dinners every night. When she lived at home her parents and she would have dinner together every night. Its when they got to talk and catch up on each others day and it's what kept her family close. Even Finn and his mom and her would eat dinner together most nights, but the Puckermans were different. They each made their own dinner whenever they wanted and ate it in whatever room they were watching TV or playing a video game. Quinn decided she was going to make dinner for the family and they were all going to sit down together and eat it.

She found spaghetti noodles in the pantry and sauce in the fridge so she decided that's what she would make. She had never been a big cook, her mom had done most of the cooking at her house, but she knew enough to make spaghetti and breadsticks.

Quinn was half way through boiling the noodles when Puck's mom arrived home from work with Sarah. "It smells good in here, what are you making?" She asked Quinn as she walked into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti," Quinn answered. "I thought we could all sit down and eat together tonight."

Quinn was happy when Ms. Puckerman smiled because Quinn knew she wasn't all that happy that Quinn had moved in with them. She thought Quinn was ruining her sons life. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Do you want some help?" asked Sarah anxiously.

"Sure," Quinn smiled. "You can get the lettuce out of the fridge and put it into a bowl for the salad." Sarah did as Quinn told her. She was surprised Sarah would want to help her, they had barely said two words to each other since Quinn moved in. She didn't know why but they never seemed to gravitate towards each other.

She had just finished putting the sauce on the spaghetti when Puck arrived home from basketball practice. "What's all this?" he asked as he arrived into the kitchen and saw the table set.

"Quinn's made dinner for everyone," his mother answered. "Now go and take that smelly jersey off and wash up. It'll be ready in five minutes." Puck did as he was told as the three girls put all the food on the table.

They all sat down together and passed around the food. Quinn hadn't eaten since lunch and she was starving. She almost started to say grace, out of habit, before she remembered the Puckermans were Jewish. She was glad she caught herself because she didn't want this to be any more awkward than it had to be. They ate in silence for the first couple minutes and Quinn could tell they hadn't done this in so long they didn't know what to do.

"I thought we could tell each other about our days." They looked at her like she was crazy but she continued anyway. "I'll go first. Rachel made us girls stay after school to rehearse our new Madonna number. She is really determined to show the boys that Madonna is accessible to everyone."

Puck chuckled. "Good luck with that," he said sarcastically.

"I don't know the number's pretty good. Mr. Schuster told us that if it's good enough we can use it as one of the routines at regionals."

"Yea, we'll see." Quinn just smiled. She knew Puck hated losing at anything, especially to girls.

"I scored three goals at my soccer game today," Sarah chimed in. After that conversation took off and they all talked together like a real family. Quinn felt very accomplished, she knew it was just what this family needed.

When everyone was done Quinn went over to the sink to start cleaning the dishes. "Oh, you don't have to do that," Ms. Puckerman said. "You made the dinner, we should clean it up."

"Oh, it's okay really." She didn't mind. She didn't have much homework and she wasn't in the mood to watch Puck play Mario Galaxy for the rest of the night. "Well at least let Noah help you." Quinn agreed and Puck did too, reluctantly.

Quinn washed the dishes and Puck dried. "Thanks for making dinner," he said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"It was nothing."

"No, I'm really glad you did this. I know it made my mom happy. She's been trying to get us to eat as a family for years."

"Yes, well I'll do anything to get on your mother's good graces these days. I can tell she's not my number one fan."

"That's just because she wants what's best for me," he sighed. "I'm sure your mom…" he stopped himself after that sentence. She knew what he was going to say. I'm sure your mom would do the same thing for you. There was a time in her life when she would've believed that sentence, but that was before her mom had done nothing to prevent her from being kicked out of the house. She had always been close to her mom and thought her mom would do anything for her, but apparently you can be close to someone without really knowing them.

"Well, anyway, thanks," he said trying to say something to prevent an awkward silence. She gave him a faint smile and continued to wash the dishes like nothing was wrong, the way she always did.


	5. The Power of Madonna Part 2

**Thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter.**

**So i really like this chapter and i hope you do too because its definately one of my favorites! So read and review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Power of Madonna

Part 2

By Thursday after school Quinn was exhausted. In addition to the girls number Mr. Schuster was having the whole club do an additional Madonna number, so all week they had been dancing and moving non-stop. Ever since she had entered her second trimester she had become tired much easier than she used to and often had to sit down and take a break.

At least the girls number was over. They had performed it that afternoon during glee and they had done a great job, even the boys were impressed. Mr. Schuster made them all apologize to the girls for the way they treated them lately.

They were supposed to go home and practice the dance steps more but Quinn didn't have the energy, so she went into her bedroom and decided she was going to take a nap.

She was having trouble falling asleep because there was so much on her mind. She didn't like to think about the fact that in a couple months she would be handing this baby over to someone else, but it wasn't something she could avoid thinking about either. She did love her baby, how could she not? She didn't want the baby to grow up thinking Quinn hadn't wanted her. After an hour of failing to fall asleep, Quinn decided it wasn't going to happen so she got up and decided she might as well start on her homework. The one good thing about this whole situation is that with all her free time her grades had improved, which meant she could eventually get into a better college, hopefully out of state.

She sat down to do her geometry homework but she found herself just staring at the page blankly. When she finally started to write it wasn't her geometry homework, but letter to her baby.

Dear Baby Girl,

I wanted to write you this letter to make sure you know how much I love you. Giving you up is the hardest thing I've ever had to do and believe me, I didn't want to, but it was really my only option to make sure you have the life you deserve. I was only 16 when I had you, my parents had kicked me out of the house and I had hardly any money. I knew that was no environment to raise a baby in. Even though I wanted to keep you more than anything in the world I knew that your happiness was more important than mine and I knew you would be much happier with parents who were ready and stable enough to raise a baby. I hope you can understand why I gave you up and how hard it was for me. I think about you everyday and I hope your life turned out as wonderful as I pictured. I love you so much and hope someday when you're older and ready we can meet. Until then just know that I love you and will always be here for you.

Your mother,

Quinn

Quinn cried and cried as she wrote the letter but she knew it was something she had to do. She knew it would make her feel better to know that someday her baby wouldn't think she abandoned her and would know how much she loved her.

Suddenly she heard a door slam and the sound of familiar footsteps walking towards her room. She thought about quickly hiding the letter from Puck but decided against it.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he walked into the room and saw her sitting at the desk with red, puffy eyes. She picked up the letter and handed it to him and watched as he read it. When he was finished he looked up and Quinn could tell he had tears in his eyes.

"I thought maybe you would want to write one, too," she said quietly. She still didn't know how he felt about this whole adoption thing.

"So, you're giving her up, for sure?" She could see the pain in his eyes. Quinn knew he wanted to keep her from the beginning, even when she was still with Finn. She nodded slowly, a tear falling down he face.

"We could do it," he said wiping the tear from her eye with his finger. "You know, raise her together." She shook her head and gently took his hand.

"I know you've always wanted to keep her and its not that I don't, I would love to keep her, but we're not ready for the responsibility. If I cant even trust you to remember to take me home from a basketball game, how could I trust you to be alone with a baby?"

"I can change."

"No, you cant," she said as gently as she could, tears continuing to fall down her face. "And I don't want you to. As hard as you try you wont be able to resist Santana or any other girl for that matter and I don't want to raise a baby with you knowing you're out sleeping around with other girls." He nodded like he understood.

"And you're not going to change your mind?"

"No," she wiped her eyes, gave his hand a squeeze, and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She had to leave the room because she hated to see him that way. She knew he would rather die than cry in front of someone, but there was something different about when he was with her. He seemed to let his guard down and really show his emotions and Quinn hated that she was stomping all over them, but she was doing the right thing, she was sure of it now.

X-X-X-X-X

The next night was Friday night, which meant another basketball game. The last thing Quinn wanted to do was go to another basketball game, but Kurt and Mercedes would be doing their first performance as cheerios at half time and the whole glee club had promised to go.

She was not going to have a repeat of last week, so she drove separately to the game. When she got there she joined Artie, Tina, Rachel, and Jesse (who had joined their glee club that morning) on the bleachers. She felt kind of awkward because she was the only one who wasn't part of a couple.

For once she actually paid attention to the game. Finn and Puck were definitely the two best players, but she could tell there was tension between them on the floor and it definitely affected their games. She felt bad because she knew all the tension was her fault but she figured even without the tension they would still suck.

By half time they were down almost fifteen points and everyone was ready for the halftime show because the cheerleading team was the only team this school had that was good.

The cheerios must've had a Madonna themed week too because the song Kurt and Mercedes sang at halftime was "Four Minutes" by Madonna and Justin Timberlake.

They did an amazing job and got the whole crowd into it and Quinn even found herself clapping along. She couldn't help but wish she was still a cheerio. She missed the half time performances, dancing around in front of the school. It always made her forget about her troubles and it made her feel like she was really a part of something. She could be a cheerio again next year, she told herself. After all this was over, she could go back to being a cheerio and go back to being happy.

Quinn decided to leave after halftime. She came to see the halftime show and now that it was over she felt no need to stay.

"So I'm pretty tired and I don't feel too well so I think I'm going to leave," she said to everyone as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Artie asked.

"Yea, I'm fine just need to catch up on some sleep is all," she lied. The truth was she was getting more sleep in the past couple months than she had her whole high school career, but she just wanted an excuse to leave.

"Okay, bye," he said. She smiled and waved to them before heading to the door and out to her car.

When she arrived home Sarah was the only one there. She was sitting on the couch watching The Hannah Montana Movie. "Can I join you?" Quinn asked. Sarah nodded and Quinn joined her on the couch.

"Did you leave early?" Sarah wondered.

Quinn nodded. "Yea it wasn't that much fun." Sarah seemed to think it was an acceptable answer so she turned her head back to the TV. The two of them sat there in silence for the rest of the movie.

When it was over Quinn took a shower and got ready for bed. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but when she woke up the next morning Puck was still not home. Quinn wasn't really surprised, though. She new he had probably slept over at Santana's or some other girls house. She was disappointed that he wasn't there this morning not really because he was with another girl, she had expected that from him, but because she had a doctors appointment and she thought he was going to take her.

As she was getting ready she tried to convince herself it was for the best. She didn't want to have to explain to the doctor why she was with a different guy anyway.

Lately it felt like she was getting bigger and bigger every minute and she didn't really like to wear pants because they were uncomfortable on her growing belly but she couldn't wear a dress to the doctors because it would be hard for them to do the sonogram. She picked out a flowy shirt and a pair of white jeans and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She was sitting at the table eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios when Puck walked in.

"Let me change and then I'll be ready to go," he said.

"Ready?" she asked taken by surprise.

"Yea, for the doctor's appointment," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought you forgot," she answered honestly.

"Of course I didn't. I said I was going to take you and I am. Now you finish that up and I'm going to change." Quinn couldn't help but have a big smile on her face. It seemed like every time he did something that annoyed her, he would turn around and do something to make her unbelievably happy. It really kept playing with her emotions.

She took her last couple bites of cereal and put her bowl in the sink. She met Puck in the doorway and they got in his truck and headed to the doctor.

When they arrived Quinn signed in at reception then joined Puck, who was sitting nervously. "Why are you so nervous?" she joked. "I'm the one who should be nervous."

"What if something's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"Don't worry there's nothing wrong with her," she reassured him. "Every time I've come the doctor's told me she is perfectly healthy." He nodded, trying to convince himself this was true. Quinn took a magazine off the table to read but before she even got to page two a squat looking nurse called her name. She stood up, grabbed Puck's hand and followed the nurse back to the room. She gave his hand a squeeze to tell him to stop being nervous.

The nurse did some minor tests. She weighed her and took her temperature and blood pressure then left the room to get the doctor. After five minutes of waiting in silence the doctor finally entered. She could tell he was a little taken aback when he entered the room because Puck was there instead of Finn, but she was glad he didn't ask her about it because she didn't feel like telling him.

"Okay well we're going to start with an ultrasound," Dr. Woo informed the young couple. Quinn nodded and lifted up her top to reveal her bump. Dr. Woo squirted the gel onto her stomach and it made Quinn flinch for a second because it was cold. He just smiled at her and put the wand onto her stomach. He moved it around until he saw what he wanted on the monitor.

"Here's her head," he said pointing to a little round blob on the monitor. It was hard for Quinn to make anything out because, well, she wasn't an ultrasound technician, but it was still cool to see it.

"So that's her?" Puck asked squinting his eyes at the screen to see if he was missing something.

"Yes, I know it's hard to see, but that's her." Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and he stared at the monitor. Quinn understood what he was going through. This was his first time seeing the baby and it made it so much more real. The first time Quinn had seen her she couldn't take her eyes off the screen either. Quinn could see the disappointment in his eyes when the doctor finished the ultrasound.

"Don't worry he'll give us a DVD and pictures," she reassured him while the doctor wiped the gel off of Quinn's belly. He then looked over her file for a few minutes.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan," he assured them. "Although I would like for you to gain a bit more weight, Quinn. You're a little less than you should be at during your fifth month."

"More weight? I already feel like a blimp."

Dr. Woo just laughed. "It's good to gain weight. It means the baby is growing properly."

"That's what I said," Puck smiled, proud that he was right.

"I'll try," Quinn said sitting up. "Thanks so much for everything." She smiled at her doctor and Puck shook his hand.

"I'll see you again in about a month," Dr. Woo said to the young couple as they made their way out the door.

"I told you everything was going to be fine."

Puck wrapped his arms around her back. "I don't know why I ever doubt you, you're always right."


	6. Home Part 1

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story and puts it on their favorites. I really would appreciate if more of you left reviews though just because they make me oh so happy! it doesnt have to be long just a simple "i like it" would suffice.**

**Well heres the next chapter. I hope you like it and enjoy and dont forget to review after.**

* * *

Home

Part 1

That night Quinn was lying on her bed reading when Puck walked into the room. "I thought you went out for the night?" she asked.

"No, I just went out to get these," he said holding up a stack of movies. "I thought we could stay in and watch movies tonight. We haven't really spent a night just hanging out since you moved in." Quinn smiled, sometimes he was just so perfect.

"What movies did you get?"

"Lets see, I didn't know what kind of movie you would want to watch so I got all different kinds. If you're in the mood for something funny I got Mean Girls because I know that's your favorite. If you're in the mood for something sad and sappy I got P.S. I love You, and if you're in the mood for something scary I got Paranormal Activity." She could tell by the way he raised his eyebrows that he wanted to watch the last one. She knew she could torture him by making him watch P.S. I Love You, but he had been so sweet to her today she decided she should do something sweet too.

"Well, I've done enough crying lately so no P.S. I Love You and I've seen Mean Girls too many times to count so lets watch Paranormal Activity," she could see a slight smile come across his lips when she said this. She actually didn't mind scary movies too much and she kind of liked the idea of being able to sit close to him and hide behind his shoulders when it got too scary.

The two of them made their way to the living room and Quinn took a spot on the couch while Puck got everything set up. "I also got you some Sour Patch Kids because I know they're you're favorite and I figured it would be a good way to gain that weight the doctor wants you to gain." She knew the doctor didn't want her gaining her weight on junk food but Quinn didn't tell him this because she hadn't eaten candy in months. She had been eating so healthy for the baby and she just wanted a night to pig out on junk food.

"Thanks," she said as she took the bag from his hands. He joined her on the couch and she was happy to see that he sat right next to her instead of on the other side. He pressed play on the DVD player and the movie started.

Quinn had never been too affected by scary movies, she always knew they were fake and they were usually pretty easy to predict. She didn't know if it was the baby hormones or just the movie but she was actually really freaked out. She buried her face into Puck's shirt sleeve for half of the movie. When a scary part was coming he would wrap his arm around her to give her a safe place to hide and she did feel safe. She loved the feeling of her head on his muscles, they were really big and made her feel like nothing bad could happen to her.

Sometimes throughout the movie she would sneak a peek of him out of the corner of her eyes and would see him staring at her and she would immediately turn her head back to the TV. It didn't make her feel self-conscious or uncomfortable but it made her feel really good. She could see the way he was staring at her lately, it was the way Finn used to stare at her. She knew a long time ago that he had fallen for her but was she really starting to fall for him?

It was true she hadn't really thought of Finn in a week. She had finally accepted that their relationship was over for good and there was nothing she could due. It was time for her to move on and get on with her life and maybe that meant giving Puck the chance she had never really given him.

It was only 10:30 when the movie ended. "Want to watch another one?" Puck suggested.

She nodded. "Lets watch Mean Girls." She figured he would at least enjoy that more than P.S. I Love You. He got up to change the movie and when he sat back down Quinn decided to lay down, her head in his lap. She didn't even realize she was tired until her eyes kept closing half way through the movie and before she knew it she was asleep.

She was suddenly woken up by a feeling on her stomach and she figured the baby was just kicking, but then she realized it was a hand. She opened her eyes slightly to see Puck bending over and talking to her stomach. She wanted to hear what he was saying so she pretended to still be asleep.

"I got to see you for the first time today, Baby Girl," she loved the sound of his soft, soothing voice. "You looked so beautiful, even in your mom's belly. Well, ever since I lost Finn as my best friend I've needed someone to talk to so I'm going to talk to you. I can't wait to see you for real but in a way I wish you could just stay in your mommy's belly forever because I know we will have to give you up when you're born. If it were up to me we would keep you and we would all be a family together but that isn't my choice it's your moms. I don't blame her, though, for wanting to give you up, give you a better life. Maybe I'm just more selfish than her, only thinking of myself and not what's best for you. The truth is you've made me such a better person. I haven't tossed a slushy into anyone's face since everyone found out you were mine. It all seems so childish now." Quinn had noticed how he had matured since she moved in but she knew he still wasn't fully mature enough to have a baby and she wasn't either for that matter.

"I hope you grow up to be just like your mother. She's become such a good person because of you. She's so beautiful she still takes my breath away when she walks into the room." Quinn tried not to smile, to pretend she was still asleep but it was so hard. She felt bad secretly listening to him pour his heart out but these were things she felt she needed to hear. She decided it was time for him to figure out she was awake so she tried to be suttle about it by moving her arm to the side and slowly open her eyes. It gave him enough time to quickly move off her belly without her "noticing."

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked playing dumb.

He nodded. "Yea you didn't even make it to the Glenn Coco part."

She let out a little laugh. She should've known that he would somehow know she loved that part. "I guess we better head back to the bedroom. I don't think it's good for the baby if I sleep on the couch."

"Exactly what I was thinking." She was about to get up when he unexpectedly scooped her into his arms.

"Are you sure you can carry this cow?" she asked playfully.

He pushed a hair out of her eyes. "Don't say that you're beautiful and not heavy at all." He carried her down the hall and into the bedroom and lied her on the bed as gently as he could. He softly kissed her on the lips before standing up and moving to his side of the bed. It was the first time they had kissed since the night the baby was conceived and it felt like a bolt of electricity was shooting through her lips. She turned over to the other side and nestled herself perfectly into his side. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and soon for the first time in awhile they both fell asleep happy.

X-X-X-X-X

That Monday Quinn was in the lunch line when she overheard Kurt and Mercedes talking about dieting. Apparently Sue had some interview coming up and wanted all of her cheerios looking perfect, which for Mercedes meant losing a couple pounds. She didn't know Mercedes very well but she knew enough about her to know that she wasn't the kind of person that was usually self-conscious about her body. It was one of the things she hated about being a cheerio, feeling like you had to look perfect every second of every day.

She stood by the corner of the cafeteria with her tray watching as Mercedes talked to Santana and Brittany and eventually abandoned her tray. She didn't know what Brittany or Santana said to her but it was probably something like starving was better than not being a cheerio.

Quinn wanted to go find Mercedes and tell her to forget about it, to forget about being a cheerio. Sure it had its perks but was it really worth your self-respect? She wanted to tell her that what other people thought about you didn't matter, it's what you think of yourself but she didn't. Her and Mercedes had never really been friends and Quinn wouldn't have even known the first thing to say to her.

That afternoon in glee Quinn wasn't surprised to hear that Sue had taken the auditorium for the whole week leaving them without a space to rehearse. She felt bad for Mr. Schue because she knew from personal experience that fighting with Sue was a dirty business, one that Sue almost always one. She would lie, cheat, or scam her way to the top if it meant she got all the attention.

After glee she had US History and apparently her teacher, Ms. Rose, had the flu so the class had a sub. As usual everyone was on their worst behavior when a sub was in the classroom. Quinn wondered why anyone would even volunteer to sub a class, especially a class full of teenagers.

She was sitting in her seat reading the assignment when she heard the chatty group of girls in front of her say her name. "…well I heard she was drunk off her ass and didn't even ask if he had a condom," she heard one girl say. She knew they were talking loudly on purpose so she would know they were talking about her but she wasn't going to let them get to her. She kept reading like she didn't hear anything, which was something she would not have been able to do six months ago. She would have ripped those girls to shreds but what was the point anymore. They were going to talk about her whether she wanted them to or not and maybe if she ignored them they would get bored of her.

Eventually they stopped with her and moved onto some other poor girl who had just gotten head gear. When she knew for sure they were done talking about her she went up to the sub and asked to go to the bathroom.

It wasn't until she made sure the bathroom was completely empty when she let herself cry. She cried because she was so sick of being at the top of everyone's gossip and then she cried because she used to be the girl who would talk about someone loudly so they would hear. How could she have been such an awful person? She hated herself for the way she used to treat people. She wished she could just stand up and apologize in front of the whole school but she knew that would never happen so she decided she would do her best to keep people from feeling the way she was feeling. She was going to turn her life around and use her powers for good and not for evil anymore.


	7. Home Part 2

**So I pretty much have this whole story until Journey planned out, but im still stuck on whether or not im going to have them keep the baby so i would appreciate it if you would tell me which scenario you perfer when you review. i want to keep you all involved in the process anyway.**

**I really like this chapter and i hope you do too! Enjoy and remeber to review and vote after your dont reading !**

* * *

Home

Part 2

The next day at lunch Quinn watched as Mercedes, who was sitting with Artie and Tina, sat and stared at her empty tray. Quinn knew she had to talk to her. She couldn't sit around and watch her do

this to herself because there had been a time where Quinn was that girl. She skipped breakfast, she had celery for lunch and would tell her parents she didn't feel good at dinner. She knew now that all this dieting was not worth it but it was something she had learned too late.

When Mercedes got up to leave Quinn was about to go talk to her, but as she was walking over there she saw Mercedes look around blankly and before Quinn knew it she was passed out on the floor. Quinn ran over to her as everyone sat staring, not really knowing what to do.

"Mercedes, wake up," Quinn said gently tapping her on the cheek. She was soon accompanied by Artie and Tina. A second later Mercedes had opened her eyes.

"W…What happened?" Mercedes asked, sitting up.

"You passed out," Quinn informed her. She shook her head, obviously embarrassed. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone in the cafeteria forgot about Mercedes as they got up and headed to their next class.

"I've got free period next, I'll take her to the nurse," Quinn suggested. Tina and Artie nodded in agreement.

"Feel better," they said as they left to go to their next class.

Quinn stood up and held out her hand to help Mercedes to do the same. Quinn put her arm around Mercedes as the two of them walked to the nurse's together.

She sat in the back of the room as the nurse did a couple tests. After she had informed Mercedes her blood pressure was low and went to call her mom, Quinn decided this was her chance to talk some sense into Mercedes. She reached into her purse and pulled out her emergency granola bar and went and sat in the chair in front of Mercedes. She put the granola bar out for Mercedes to have.

"Thanks I'm not hungry," Mercedes said turning her head.

Quinn knew this was a lie because it was the same lie she had said a year ago when she was the one in Mercedes shoes. "Yes you are, you're starving," Quinn said calling her bluff. "I know I've been there. Did all the other kids start looking like food before you fainted?" she wondered.

Mercedes looked at her surprised. "Yea, how'd you know?"

"Been there," Quinn chuckled remembering the time this had happened to her.

"Eat the granola bar," she said holding it in front of her friend once more. Mercedes reluctantly took it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Mercedes asked unwrapping the bar. "I cant remember the last time you said two words to me that weren't you and suck."

It was true Quinn had never been the nicest person to Mercedes. When Quinn was queen bee she had never really been nice to anyone, and now that she knew what it was like to be the person on bottom she never wanted to be mean to anyone again because she knew what it felt like to be made fun of and it was not a good feeling . "Because I was you scared, hating myself for eating a cookie, but I got over it." The truth was it took her a long time to get over it. Ever since she was a freshman and joined the cheerios she had eating troubles. She hid them from everyone else so no one would know but it wasn't until she found out she was pregnant that she finally realized being skinny wasn't the most important thing in the world.

"Yea well of course you did Miss pretty blonde with the white girl ass," Mercedes pouted and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"When you start eating for somebody else so that they can grow and be healthy your relationship to food changes," she went on ignoring Mercedes' last comment. "What I realized was that if I'm so willing to eat right to take care of this baby, why am I not willing to do it for myself?" A tear fell down Mercedes' face and Quinn could tell she was finally getting through to her.

"You're so lucky, you've always been at home in your body,"

she said taking Mercedes' hand. "Don't let Ms. Sylvester take that away from you."

"I'm so embarrassed, this isn't me," Mercedes said as a tear made there way down her face. "How did I become this person?"

She shook her head. She wished she knew what it was about being a cheerleader that made you obsessed with your looks and your weight. "You are so beautiful, you know that," was all she could say because she didn't have the answer to her questions, no one did.

"I'm going to stay with you until your mom comes, okay?" Mercedes nodded gently, her face stained with tears. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Quinn had said all she wanted to say so she let Mercedes sit and take in their conversation.

"I'm feeling much better, mom," Mercedes said to her mom when she finally arrived. "I should be fine to stay at school."

"Are you sure?" her mom wondered. "I'm fine to take you home."

Mercedes looked over at Quinn and gave her a slight smile. "Yea, I'll be fine."

"Okay," her mom said kissing her on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything." Quinn couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. If she had been the one to pass out and not Mercedes who would she call? Her mom didn't even want her anymore. There was a time in Quinn's life when her mom had said she would be there if she needed anything, but things changed. That was one of the reasons she had written a letter to her baby. She didn't want her baby to think she had abandoned her the way her mom had.

Quinn's thoughts were soon broken by the sound of Mercedes' voice. "Are you ready to go back to class?"

Quinn nodded. Study period was over and glee was going on right now. Quinn linked her arm inside of Mercedes and they left the office and headed to class.

"You know you can always call me if you need anything, too," Quinn told her as they were arriving at the classroom. "I've got a lot more time on my hands these days if you ever need to talk."

Mercedes nodded. "Thanks Quinn….for everything." Quinn pulled Mercedes into a hug and for the first time in months Quinn actually had a friend, a real friend.

X-X-X-X-X

In glee Mr. Schuster told them he found a place for them to practice, a roller rink so Wednesday after school the whole club went there with the intention of practicing but everyone wanted to skate. Quinn decided against skating, for the good of the baby, so she sat on the side and laughed as everyone fell to the ground. It was obvious no one on the team had been skating in years and they were all trying to get the hang of it again.

After awhile Mercedes joined Quinn on the bench. "Man that skating gives me a work out," Mercedes sighed and Quinn laughed.

"So I've been thinking," Quinn started, "we have to figure out a way to get back at Ms. Sylvester. She has to know that the way she treats the cheerios is not okay."

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, there's a pep-rally on Friday during school and the cheerios are supposed to perform, but what if we change up the performance a bit?" Mercedes lifted her brows to show she was interested in what Quinn was saying. "We need to show the rest of the school that it's okay to be who they are."

"I think I like this new Quinn Fabray," Mercedes smiled. "I used to think you were a lost cause."

"Yes well sometimes something you think is terrible can turn out to be a blessing in disguise," she said rubbing her swollen stomach.

Suddenly Puck skated over to where they were sitting. "Come on Quinn, come out and skate with everyone."

"I don't want to fall and hurt the baby."

"Come on I'll hold your hand and will make sure you don't fall." He gave her the pleading smile that she couldn't resist; he was just too cute. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I really thought it would hurt the baby." She smiled because she knew this was true.

"Okay, fine," she said giving in. She went to the counter and rented a pair of skates and put them on and with Puck on one side and Mercedes on the other she made her way out onto the skating rink. It turns out that she's not that bad at skating and she probably could've skated without falling down without the help of Puck and Mercedes but it felt good knowing she finally had people that were there for her. People who were there to keep her from falling

They skated for another thirty minutes before everyone got tired and decided to take a break and eat some pizza. For the first time in awhile the whole entire glee club was sitting around laughing and joking with each other; no one was fighting and everyone was having as good time.

X-X-X-X-X

That night Quinn was lying in bed thinking about the great day she had had. She now had actual friends. She was so thankful that she had joined glee. At first she had joined it out of spite, to keep Rachel away from Finn but she soon learned she loved to sing and dance and she loved the people in the club. She decided that her joining glee had to have been fate.

Puck soon joined her on the other side of the bed. "Today was fun, wasn't it?" he asked.

"It was."

"I'm glad you decided to skate," he told her. "You needed to let loose and have a little fun. You know because you are still a teenager."

"Yea, sometimes it doesn't feel like it," she said honestly.

"Yea I know what you mean," he sighed.

"Thanks for helping me, though," she smiled changing the subject.

"I was glad to help." Suddenly the baby started to kick really hard. Quinn grabbed her stomach.

"Ouch baby, stop kicking me," she joked. Puck laughed and Quinn grabbed his hand and set it on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"I feel it," he said amazed.

"Yes well she kicks every time she hears you talk," Quinn said. "She definitely knows who her daddy is."

"Really?" he smiled.

She nodded. "Really." She suddenly yawned. "Well I guess I better get some sleep," she said as she leaned over to turn off the lamp. "Good-night."

"Good-night," he said leaning over and gently kissing her on the lips. He then leaned over and kissed her stomach. "Good-night baby girl." The baby gave her a little kick.

"She says good-night too," Quinn smiled. She closed her eyes and easily fell into a nice, deep sleep.


	8. Home Part 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I only got a couple though on whether or not to keep the baby so im going to let you all voice your opinions to me for a couple more chapters, so let me know which one you think they should do.**

**Enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a review when your done :)**

* * *

Home

Part 3

Quinn and Mercedes spent all of Thursday afternoon planning the surprise performance Mercedes would give the next day. The whole day Friday Quinn was excited and anxious about that afternoon. She was excited to see how everyone would react because Quinn and Mercedes hadn't told anyone about the performance, not even Kurt or Puck.

The end of the day approached quickly. When Quinn arrived in the gymnasium she decided to take a seat on the floor in front of where Mercedes would be sitting so she could give her moral support.

Soon the cheerios made their way onto the floor and a minute later Mercedes arrived and went to the microphone up front. Mercedes took a deep breath and looked at Quinn who gave her a little smile for support.

"Hey guys, I'm Mercedes Jones," she said into the microphone. "So most of you know cheerios is about perfection and winning, looking hot and being popular," she took a deep breathe. "Well I think it should be about something different. How many of you at this school feel fat?" She asked. Quinn knew the people in the crowd would be hesitant to answer the questions so she raised her hand to set an example. "How many of you all feel like maybe you're not worth very much? Or you're ugly or have too many pimples and not enough friends?" Quinn looked around as more and more people started to slowly raise their hands. She smiled because they were getting the reaction they had wanted. "Well I thought those things about myself at one time or another, hell I thought most of those things about myself today and that just ain't right and we've got something to day about it. If you like what we have to say, come down here and sing it with us." She looked at Quinn as the music started.

_Everyday is so wonderful and suddenly its hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure from all the pain im so ashamed._

_I am beautiful not matter what they say, words cant bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way, yes words cant bring me down_

_So don't you bring me down today_

To Quinn's surprise the cheerios turned around at that moment and started to sing along. All of them except Kurt, she could tell he felt bad about the way he had treated Mercedes this week.

_No matter what we do, no matter what we say_

_We're the song that's out of tune, full of beautiful mistakes_

Quinn decided she would be the first person to get up and join Mercedes in the front. It was the first time she had been in front of the whole school since everyone knew she was pregnant and to her surprise she wasn't embarrassed. She went and stood next to Mercedes and eventually started to sing along.

_And everywhere we go, the sun will always shine_

_The sun will always, always shine_

Soon everyone was standing up and clapping along. Most of the glee club had joined Mercedes and her up front.

_Because we are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes words wont bring us down_

Almost everyone in the whole gym was standing up now and the whole glee club, even Puck, was up front singing along and swaying to the music. Quinn couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She hoped this song would helped the people she had made fun of and hurt in the past to know that no matter what she told them then or what people tell them now, that they should be proud of who they are and that they shouldn't be ashamed. She also couldn't help but love to see the shock and horror on Sue's face when she finally realized what was going on, especially since she had a very important interviewer with her. That was definitely a bonus.

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes words cant bring us down_

_So don't you bring me down today_

As the song ended Quinn felt really good about herself. She had done what she wanted to all along, which was help those which she had once hurt.

X-X-X-X-X

On Saturday night Mercedes invited Quinn to come over and hang out with her, Kurt, Artie, and Tina. Quinn was so excited, it had been so long since someone actually invited her to their house to hang out. She hadn't really been feeling awesome that day but she was going to try to go anyways.

"I'm going to Mercedes' house tonight to hang out," Quinn told Puck as she was straightening her hair. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"I think I'm going to the bar with a couple of the basketball guys," he answered. Quinn just rolled her eyes. She had never been too fond of all the jocks who weren't in glee club. All they did was make her life even more difficult than it already was.

"Okay I guess I'll see you later tonight then," she said looking in the mirror one more time to make sure she looked good. She didn't know who she was even trying to impress but she was excited to get dressed up for a weekend night again.

She went and gave him a little kiss on the lips before walking out the door and getting in her car. The ride to Mercedes' house was a short one, she only lived a couple of streets over. When she arrived she went up and knocked on her door. She was actually nervous. She had never hung out with any of them outside of glee club and she was nervous she wouldn't fit in with them.

Soon Quinn was greeted at the door by Mercedes' mom, she recognized her from the nurse's office. "Hi, is Mercedes here?"

Mercedes' mom gave her a warm smile. "They're all in the basement, just down the hall and it's the first door on your right."

"Thanks," Quinn smiled at her as she started to follow the directions.

"Quinn, right?" asked Mercedes' mom.

Quinn turned around. "Yes."

She had expected for Mercedes' mom to say something about how she was a bad influence on Mercedes, her being pregnant and all, but to Quinn's surprise that was not what she said. "I just wanted to say thanks for helping Mercedes on Tuesday when she fainted. She told me about how you took her to the nurse's office."

Quinn gave a sigh of relief. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'm sure Mercedes would've done the same for me." Quinn gave her another little smile before walking down the hall.

When she arrived down stairs she wasn't surprised to see that everyone else was already there. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked as she took a seat next to Tina on the couch.

"We were thinking a Saw movie marathon," Mercedes answered as she showed Quinn the first five Saw movies. Quinn was kind of surprised that was the kind of movie marathon they would pick, she figured it would be musicals or something, but she didn't mind the Saw movies.

"Sounds good," Quinn smiled.

Quinn hadn't seen the Saw movies in years and she had forgotten just how gory they were. Quinn had never been very squeamish with blood but it wasn't helping the fact that she had already felt pretty lousy all day.

She tried to ignore the pain as she enjoyed the first two Saw movies with her new friends. She was satisfied to find that she didn't really feel awkward or left out when she was hanging out with them, like she had expected.

Quinn sat next to Mercedes on the couch and they shared a blanket that was useful for covering their eyes when a scene was particularly gory. When they would emerge from under the covers they would laugh at themselves for being such babies.

By the end of the second movie Quinn was tired and feeling worse than ever. She hated to leave early but sometimes her body just had a mind of its own. "Sorry to leave so early," she said standing up, "but every once in awhile I just have a day where I don't feel too good and well, all this blood isn't really helping." Everyone chucked. "I had a lot of fun, though."

"We're glad you came," Kurt said. Quinn gave each of them a hug good-bye before heading upstairs and out to her car. As she was driving home she was looking forward to falling asleep in a nice, quiet room by herself. Puck's mom and sister had gone out of town for the weekend to visit his aunt and Puck was surely still out with the guys.

She soon arrived back at Puck's house. She had to admit she was kind of scared to enter the house by herself after watching those movies but by then she was so tired she just wanted to get to bed.

She rolled her eyes when she arrived at her room, Puck must've left the light on again, she thought as she opened the door. When she looked inside it took her brain a second or two to comprehend what she was seeing. She sat there in total disbelief for about five seconds before finally slamming the door and running to her car as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her, hot tears streaming down her face.

Puck and Santana, she thought as she got into her car. They were in her bed, _their_ bed. She pulled out of the driveway not knowing where she was heading. She couldn't go back to Mercedes', she didn't want to ruin their night. Where did she have to go?

She ended up pulling into the parking lot at the nearest Dairy Queen, she was too hysterical to drive much further. How could she have been so stupid to think he could go even a week without sleeping with some slut from school. It was true her and Puck had never really discussed the extent of their relationship but she thought with the way he had been treating her lately that he had changed, that he could be with only one woman. Man had she been wrong. She couldn't believe she had actually started to fall for him, that she fell for his stupid tricks.

Quinn was crying so hard now her breaths became more and more labored. What she really needed right now was her mom. Her mom had always been the person she had gone to in times of distress like this but now she had no one to run to.

She put her hand on her stomach. "Now you see why I cant keep you?" she asked her baby. "Now do you see why I say your dad is not mature enough to be a father?"

She sat in the parking lot crying for another thirty minutes before she finally calmed down enough to drive, but where could she go? The last thing she wanted to do was see him and sleep in that bed, just the thought made her stomach turn. But she had nowhere else to go.

She put the car in drive and soon found her self in Puck's driveway… again. She took a couple deep breaths and wiped her face the best she could before slowly getting out of the car and walking towards the door. She was sure Santana would be gone by now and this time when she opened the bedroom door she found Puck sitting in his desk chair staring at the wall. He was obviously waiting for her to return so he could explain.

"Quinn…" he started before she interrupted him.

"I cant do this right now," was all she said before she silently got into bed. He knew better than to pursue the issue any further. He got into bed too and for the first time in days they both fell asleep as far away from each other on the bed as they could get.


	9. Bad Reputation Part 1

**Wow thanks to everyone who left a review last chapter. It was the most ive gotten and it made me so excited that i decided to update earlier than i originally planned! See i told you the more reviews the fast i update :)**

**Anyways i hope you like this next chapter and keep up all the reviewing, i really appreciate it! I love to hear your opinions!**

* * *

Bad Reputation

Part 1

Quinn spent the whole day Sunday trying to avoid Puck because she still could not talk to him. She went to the grocery and to target, she even went to the book store to find something new to read (she had been reading a lot more lately). But she eventually had to go home because Puck's mom and sister were going to be back from his uncle's house in Cincinnati that night and Ms. Puckerman wanted everyone to have another family dinner.

When Quinn arrived home Puck's mom was already in the kitchen (she wanted to cook the dinner this time). Quinn smiled at the sight of her happily moving around the kitchen, making a family dinner for the first time in years. She went to drop off all her bags in her room and she was unsatisfied to find that Puck was in there playing video games as usual.

"Quinn can we talk about this now?" he asked pausing his video game.

"Can we do this after dinner?" she asked. "I don't wanna ruin it for your mom." He nodded and went back to playing his video game, probably something with the Mario and Luigi.

She quietly left the room and went back into the kitchen. "Ms. Puckerman, can I help you with anything?" Quinn asked walking into the kitchen. She needed something to do so she wouldn't have to sit in that room and watch as he played video games like a child.

"Sure, you can start by calling me Linda," she said. "If you're going to live here you can call me by my first name." Quinn gave a little laugh and nodded. "And secondly you can help by stirring around that meat over there. I thought we could have tacos tonight."

"Sounds good," Quinn said making her way over to the stove, stirring around the hamburger meat every few seconds as Linda prepared a salad and set the table. They did this in silence until Linda finally spoke.

"So how have you been lately?" she wondered. Quinn knew she was talking about the pregnancy but she wished she was talking about her life. She wished she could sit down and tell her everything she was feeling, how she was hurting inside like she used to her mom, but Linda was not her mom.

"We've been good," Quinn forced a smile as she gently rubbed her hand on her belly, she found herself doing this a lot lately.

"I'm glad," Linda looked at the ground. "I know I haven't really been that involved lately, in your pregnancy, but it's just taken me a long time to accept this is happening." Quinn nodded because she understood. At least she had come around and accepted the idea instead of ignoring it and pretending like it never happened, like her parents had done. "Anyway I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I want to be more involved."

Quinn suddenly got a good idea. "I'll be right back," she said as she quickly walked back to her room and went to the closet. Puck watched her curiously as she rummaged through her bag until she finally found what she wanted and like that she left, without even acknowledging that he was in the room.

"I thought you might want to see these," Quinn said as she walked back into the kitchen. She held out the pictures from the last sonogram she went to and Linda, wide eyed, gently took them from her hand. "These are from my sixth month check up," Quinn explained. "The baby's healthy, a little under weight but I'm working on that."

Linda smiled as she stared intensely at the pictures. "This is amazing, these pictures are a lot more clear than when I was pregnant with Puck." Suddenly Quinn remembered the meat and ran over to turn off the stove. "It's ready," she told Linda breaking her from her trance.

"I'll go get Puck and Sarah," Quinn offered. "You can keep those if you want, I have another copy," Quinn offered again as she saw the way Linda was looking at the pictures.

"Thanks Quinn," she smiled and to Quinn's surprise she pulled her into a hug.

"No problem," Quinn said. It felt so good to be in the arms of an adult again, she just wished it was her own mom.

X-X-X-X-X

Dinner that night was kind of awkward, Quinn knew everyone could feel the tension between her and Puck but luckily they didn't ask. They ran out of stuff to talk about after Linda and Sarah shared about their weekend in Cinci.

Quinn was glad when the meal was over and she offered to wash the dishes again and once again she was stuck doing them with Puck. They washed the dishes together in silence, neither really knowing what to say. Puck knew that Quinn did not want to fight while his mom and sister were in the house.

"Do you want to take a walk?" she suggested when the dishes were done. He nodded and they walked out the door together.

Puck waited until they had passed a couple houses before he decided to speak. "Look, Quinn, I want to explain." Quinn nodded to let him go on She decided earlier that day that she would at least give him a chance. "I was going to go out with the guys, I promise, but Santana called and told me she needed to talk to me, that it was important. She sounded kind of worried so I decided to stay back but when she got here she was all dressed up in lingerie and before I knew it we were on the bed making out," he explained.

She didn't even know what to say; that wasn't even a good excuse. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, we're not together," Quinn said defensively. "I mean I'll admit for awhile I thought maybe we could be something more, but it's okay we can just go back to the way things were when we were friends and nothing more." She had spent enough time being mad at him that she just decided to let it go, they would just be friends from now on and after the baby was born, she would give it to a loving mother and a dad who was mature enough and capable of being a father.

"But Quinn, I want to be more with you," he took a deep breath, "I love you and I love our baby."

Why did he have to make this harder on her than it already was? "I'm sorry Noah but that's not going to happen, I just can't trust you." She tried to stop it but a tear slid down her beautiful, pale face. She knew he wanted to change, she knew he wanted to be a good father and a good boyfriend, but as their song at sectionals had said, you cant always get what you want.

X-X-X-X-X

That night Quinn lie in her bed thinking about her life. She knew that at school tomorrow news about what happened between Puck and Santana would get out and she would be completely humiliated. Everyone would be talking about Santana and Puck because they had hooked up. It seemed that was the only way to get talked about at school, to be a slut. That was why the news of her pregnancy had everyone in the school talking about her and now that it was old news no one cared about Quinn anymore; she was invisible now, but she was tired of going to school and being invisible. She was used to being the girl everyone looked up to, that everyone envied. Now people didn't even look her way when she walked down the hall. She needed to do something to get everyone talking about her again. She thought about it for an hour or so before she came up with a brilliant idea.

She woke up early for school the next morning so she could execute her plan. She quietly got dressed and slipped out of the house before anyone else woke up. She drove to school and went straight to the library, which opened an hour before school started.

She turned on the computer and logged in under glee club instead of her username in case they searched the computers to see who made it. She had already decided the order in which the list she was making would go. There was only one way she knew to get people to talk about her again. She was pregnant so people automatically assumed she was a slut, that she slept around before this happened to her, and even though it wasn't true, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if people thought it was. It would definitely get people to start talking about her again.

To make everyone think she was a slut and therefore start talking about her again, Quinn decided she would make a list of all the glee kids based on sexual promiscuity, which she cleverly named a glist. If she put herself at number one people would think maybe she wasn't as holy as she thought and surely she wouldn't be ignored in the hallways anymore.

When she was finally done she printed off a hundred copies and set about posting them around the school. She new by the end of first period this would be what everyone was talking about.

X-X-X-X-X

That afternoon in glee the bell rang and Mr. Schuster was not in the classroom yet. They sat there waiting, confused as to why he wasn't there yet. About two minutes later the door opened and Mr. Schuster stormed into the classroom. "Who did it?" he asked as he angrily held up a piece of paper Quinn recognized it as the list she made that morning. Everyone looked around trying to figure out who it was. Quinn acted cool, she wasn't going to give anything away. "This is serious, Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the club." Quinn was surprised he was so upset about this, she didn't think it would be a big deal when she made it.

"Why are we playing this game?" Santana said. "We all know it was Puck." Quinn knew she should've spoken up then and taken responsibility for her actions but she couldn't afford to get into trouble.

"Back off I didn't do squat," Puck said defensively.

"Then why's your girlfriend first on the glist?" Tina asked with angry eyes.

"And why am I last!" Rachel added. "Aside from the fact that I refused to put out for you." Quinn answered both those questions in her head. Quinn was first because she wanted to be noticed again, she wanted people to remember she existed at all and well, Rachel was last because Quinn had never liked her.

"Okay enough no one is accusing anyone of anything," Mr. Schuster cut in. He rolled his eyes to Puck, "Puck seriously did you do it?" She could tell by the look on his face he was offended everyone thought it was him.

"I said no," he practically yelled. "I'm a delinquent, sure, I like lighting stuff on fire and beating up people I don't know. I own that, but I'm not a liar." Quinn knew Puck enough to know that he would never do something like the glist. He was a physical guy, he bullied people face to face, he wasn't the kind of person to bully someone on paper.

She felt bad that everyone was blaming Puck but at least it gave everyone a suspect that wasn't her. As everyone discussed the matter further Quinn prayed that if no one came forward to making the glist than the whole thing would just go away.

Quinn's thoughts were soon forgotten as Mr. Schuster gave the club their assignment for the week. They were to find a forgotten song and rehabilitate it to make it popular again, kind of like what she had done with the glist. He then gave them the example of "Ice Ice Baby" and had everyone dancing and singing along. It was like cheerios all over again. As soon as Quinn got up and started to dance and sing everything went to the back of her mind and she was able to let go and just focus on the music.


	10. Bad Reputation Part 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Sorry its taken me longer than usual to update, i had a really busy weekend. **

**Heres the next update. Enjoy and please please leave a review after :)**

* * *

Bad Reputation

Part 2

Tuesday came and went and still no one had confessed to the glist. Quinn had become more and more worried, though, she didn't think the glist would turn into this big a deal. She wanted to come clean about the whole thing but she knew the consequences would be severe and she couldn't afford that right now.

Quinn sat in her bedroom alone on Wednesday night. Puck hadn't been around much since Quinn told him they weren't going to be anything more than friends. She knew it was too hard for him to be around her and not have her, but she had to admit she missed him. She missed looking over at him while they were watching TV only to find out he was watching her and not the TV. She wished he could change, but she knew he couldn't.

She was sitting on her bed, just thinking, when the baby started to kick. It was a weird feeling knowing something alive was living inside of you. Quinn never thought about how weird it was until she got pregnant. She had to admit that she didn't mind the company, especially on lonely nights such as this. She couldn't believe that she had a baby inside her for four whole weeks before she even knew about it, she felt like she should've known the very second the baby came to exist, but it didn't happen that way.

_Flashback (5 months)_

_Quinn was exhausted from a long day of school, glee, and cheerios practice. She went to her room to change out of her uniform because she felt like she never took if off she wore it so much. She changed into her favorite oversized sweatshirt and some comfortable running shorts then she heard her phone vibrating on her bed. She smiled, it was Finn._

"_Hello," she said answering the phone._

"_Hey, babe," came his familiar, soothing voice on the other line. She had always loved the sound of his voice but lately it only made her heart ache. She knew he didn't know about what had happened between her and Puck and if she had her way he would never find out, but that didn't help the guilt that was building inside of her._

"_So what's up?" she asked playing it cool._

"_Nothing," he answered. "That new Tom Cruise movie came out I thought maybe we could go see it tonight." Quinn smiled. She loved that he took initiative in making plans and didn't leave it up to her. _

"_I would love to," she answered honestly, "but I'm so tired and I still have some homework to finish up. Can I take a rain check?"_

"_Sure, you get some rest." Quinn loved how understanding he was. Most boys her age would try and get her to go to the movies anyway, but Finn was different, he actually cared about her well-being. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Okay," she said. She took a deep breath. "I love you." It wasn't the first time she had said this to him, in fact the first time had been two weeks ago, but it still made Quinn nervous every time she said it, like maybe one time we wont say it back to her._

"_I love you, too," he said before hanging up the phone and Quinn's heart leapt. He wouldn't be saying that to her if he knew what she had done to him._

_Quinn finished up her homework and went straight to bed. She had another long day of school, glee, and cheerios ahead of her and she had to get some rest. _

_The next morning Quinn woke up and as soon as she got out of bed she was hit with a sudden pain in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom as fast as she could and barely made it in time to throw up in the toilet. This was the third morning this week she had thrown up and she was starting to think it wasn't just stress and lack of sleep that was doing this to her. _

_Suddenly a terrible thought entered her brain and she ran over to her desk where her calendar was. She flipped back to last month and then did the math in her head before figuring out that she should've started her period four days ago. She tried not to freak out, there could be a number of reasons why she hadn't started yet. She heard once that sometimes stress caused you to be late, and sometimes if you exercised a lot you skipped your period. But that didn't explain the sickness and tiredness. Quinn really started to freak out, she had to know the truth._

_She threw on her cheerios uniform and did her hair in the usual ponytail. She quickly gathered her books for school and practically ran out to her car. She drove to the nearest Walgreens and walked straight to the isle with the pregnancy tests. She had never been more embarrassed in her life than when she went up to the counter to buy it. How cliché was she? A sixteen year old cheerleader buying a pregnancy test. The man at the counter probably thought she was a slut. And maybe she was one. She slept with her boyfriend's best friend after all. _

_After she paid for the test she ran out to her car and drove home as calmly as she could. Her dad would be at work by now and her mom always had tennis on Friday mornings. _

_When she arrived home she went into her room and shut the door (just in case). She tore open the box and read the directions carefully. When she was done she set it on the counter and set the timer on her phone for three minutes._

_Quinn sat in pure anxiety for the slowest three minutes of her life. This couldn't be happening to her. She was the head cheerleader, she was president of the celibacy club for Christ sakes! She could not be pregnant, it just wasn't possible._

_The timer on her phone eventually went off and she allowed herself to pick up the stick. She slowly opened her eyes to see two little pink lines. Her heart sunk and she felt light headed. Before she knew it she was sobbing on her bathroom floor. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell Finn she was having his best friends baby. She couldn't have a baby with Noah Puckerman, he was so childish and immature. She wasn't even going to consider abortion as an option, that would be a sin and hadn't she already sinned enough? She had to think of a plan and she had to do it fast._

_She looked at her phone. She knew she needed to get to school, first period had already started and if she didn't get there soon they would call her mom and ask where she was. She let herself sob for another minute or two before gaining her composure. She washed her face and quickly redid her make-up. _

_The whole way to school she tried to think of something she could tell Finn to make him think it was his. Suddenly it hit her. The night before she had slept with Puck she and Finn made out in her hot tub and he…well…lets just say she had a plan. She would convince Finn it was his baby and everything would be fine. _

Present

Quinn couldn't believe she had been so naiive to think her hot tub story would work forever. Even if Rachel had never told him about the baby being Puck's he would've figured out eventually that she had just made it all up. Quinn felt ashamed for what she had done then and ashamed of the glist she had just made. Would she ever learn from her mistakes?

X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Quinn was walking down the hall on her way to chemistry and once again she was invisible. People had already forgotten about the glist and moved onto something else. Was it even worth all this trouble to have a couple days of not being invisible? Was it really worth all the hurt she had caused?

She went through the whole entire chemistry class without anyone talking to her. Next she had free period and she became increasingly nervous because Mr. Schuster was interrogating everyone about the glist during their free periods. On her way down the hall she went over her story in her head. She would have to blame this on Rachel, it would be the only way to save herself.

Quinn made her way into his office and sat down. "I know you did it Quinn." She was a little taken aback for a minute, he had really gotten right to the point.

"Rachel did it," she blurted out. "Think about it, I stole the guy she's in love with and then I stole the guy she had to get over the guy she's in love with and I'm kind of a bitch to her."

"I don't know that doesn't seem like Rachel," he answered.

Quinn rolled her eyes for the full effect. "She's gone behind your back before. And who's to say there's only one culprit?" She tried to sound as convincing as she could.

Mr. Schuster looked at her curiously, she could tell he was definitely thinking about what she had said. "Okay, thanks Quinn, you can go."

"That's it?" she asked him a little surprised he didn't try harder.

He sighed, leaning on his desk. "Unless you have something else you want to tell me?"

She shook her head and slowly got out of her chair. She gave him a little reassuring smile before she left the room and breathed a big sigh of relief, maybe she really would get away with this.

At glee Mr. Schu announced that if no one fessed up by tomorrow Principal Figgins was going to take over the investigation, especially if another glist went up. Quinn wasn't stupid enough to make another glist and she hoped that since she wasn't the whole investigation thing would stop.

Quinn's thoughts were broken when she noticed Rachel was up at the front of the room babbling away about some video she had made as their assignment that week. Rachel finally sat down and the video began.

Quinn was watching the video when suddenly Puck came on the screen singing. She turned her head to him curiously. Is this why he had barely been home all week? Because he had been at Rachel's filming a music video? Quinn didn't know whether she should be mad or relieved that that's what he was doing. Mad because, well, Rachel was obviously trying to steal another man from her and relieved because he wasn't spending all his time at Santana's house.

Quinn kept watching the video and suddenly the boy in the video turned to Jesse and not Puck and later it turned from Jesse to Finn. Quinn could tell by the looks on all the guys faces that they thought they were going to be the only guys in the video.

When it was over Rachel began to clap and stood up but no one joined in. Everyone else could feel the tension in the room between her and all the guys. After a few moments of silence the tension broke and the boys became angry.

As they were yelling at Rachel for lying to them Quinn couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her enemy, after all none of this would've happened if she hadn't made the glist. Rachel wouldn't have tried to look more promiscuous in the first place. How many people's lives was this glist going to hurt? Quinn didn't even want to think about it.


	11. Bad Reputation Part 3

**So i was pretty disappointed in the number of reviews i had last chapter. It made me wonder if it was bad or something? **

**So please please review after this chapter and let me know what you think, even if you didnt think it was good, just be gentle about it. Reviews are love and they make me so so happy :)**

* * *

Bad Reputation

Part 3

When Quinn woke up Friday morning she was really nervous to go to school. She knew today could either turn out alright or turn out horribly wrong. She felt like she needed to tell someone. Keeping this secret inside was causing too much stress she couldn't afford to have this late in her pregnancy.

She was sitting in the car on the way to school when she decided she was going to tell Puck. She knew she could trust him and well, they were trying to be friends and friends told each other secrets.

"Puck there's something I need to tell you," she almost mumbled. She knew this would be embarrassing.

"What is it?" he said and she could hear a hint of worry in his voice.

She decided it would be easiest just to come out and say it or else she never might. "I made the glist," she said turning her face towards the window so he couldn't see it.

"You made the glist?" he repeated because he couldn't believe it.

"I…I was tired of being invisible," she started and before she knew it a tear was rolling down her face. "I just wanted people to notice me again."

"Have you really been that lonely?"

Quinn nodded, her face blushing. "It's just been hard lately. I mean all of my friends from cheerios haven't even acknowledged that I exist since I was kicked off the team. And it was right after you and I had that fight and I was just really upset."

By that time they had pulled into the parking lot and Puck was parking the car. When it was parked he gently pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry you were feeling so lonely," he said. "I know it's partly my fault, I haven't exactly been home a lot since….well, the incident." They sat there in silence for a few moments, both thinking about what had just happened. "I'm going to tell Mr. Schu it was me," Puck said finally.

"I can't let you do that," Quinn said shaking her head. The old Quinn would've let him take the blame for it in a heartbeat, but the new Quinn had a conscience and she couldn't feel guilty about what would happen to him.

"I want to."

"I know you do and I love you for that," she started. "But you've already gotten into enough trouble at this school and I'm sure this would be the final straw. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I was the reason you got kicked out of school."

He nodded. "I guess you're right."

"I am right," she smiled at him and took his hand. "I want you to promise me you're not going to take credit for this, no matter what happens," she said looking him square in the eyes.

"I promise," he said reluctantly.

"Good, I'm glad we have a deal," she smiled at him. "Now we better get to class or else we're both going to get into even more trouble." He laughed as he got out of the truck and went around to the other side to help her out.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn felt as if a ton of bricks had been taken off her shoulders when she finally told Puck the truth, but she was still nervous for glee that afternoon. What if they weren't going to give up on the investigation? She tried not to think about it as she got her books from her locker. She shut it and started to walk down the hall towards her US History room. She was invisible once again, people bumping into her as she walked down the hall like they hadn't even seen she was there. She figured feeling invisible was better than feeling the guilt she had this past week.

Suddenly she was broken from her thoughts at the sound of Mr. Schuster's voice. "Quinn can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn froze where she was. She knew she was caught. Play it cool, she told herself. You still may be able to get away with this.

"Sure," she said forcing a smile to show she had nothing to worry about. He ushered her into the choir room. He motioned for her to sit down in a chair and he stood right in front of her.

"I know you're behind the glist," he said, getting right to the point.

She wasn't going to give up so easily, though. She wasn't going down without a fight. She needed to be the old Quinn again. "I can't believe you're going to pin this on me," she said angrily. "I'll be expelled! I mean it makes sense, everything else has been taken from me; my popularity, my body, might as well just throw in my education." She didn't seem to be doing a good job of convincing him.

"You know when I realized that you did it? The moment that I felt what it was like walk in your shoes." She couldn't believe it. How could he possibly know what it was like to be her? Her whole entire life was in ruins. "It takes years to build up a good reputation," he continued, "and only seconds to destroy it. A couple of bad choices and you go from the top to the bottom." He bent down so they would be face to face. "You have lost so much Quinn, which means you had the most to gain from the glist."

It was at that point that Quinn knew she wasn't going to get away with it. She figured she might as well explain herself so Mr. Schuster wouldn't think she was a horrible person. "I never meant to hurt anybody," she said a tear making its way down her face. She was so sick of crying, she felt like it was all she had been doing lately. It was true when she made the glist she had no intention of it causing as much hurt as it did. If she would've known beforehand what was going to happen she never would have made it.

"I know," he said quietly letting her continue.

"I was captain of the cheerleading squad, president of the celibacy club, I had Finn, people would part like the Red Sea when I walked down the hallway. Now I'm invisible."

"And you think being seen as a cheap tramp is better?"

"A bad reputation is better than no reputation at all," she said defensively. Although she had learned this week that maybe that wasn't always the case.

"I know that high school feels like your whole life right now but it's going to end. You're going to give that baby to a family who really wants it, who's going to love it, and then you're going to go on to do amazing things, Quinn." Mr. Schuster always knew the right things to say to make her feel better.

"You really think that I can get it all back one day?" she asked hoping his answer would be yes. She had always trusted in his opinion.

He sighed and stood up. "No." Quinn's face dropped. If he didn't believe in her then who would? She was about to start another fresh batch of tears when he spoke again. "I think you can get something even better. I mean come on you're Quinn Fabray, right?" She gave him a little chuckle. "Those people didn't part when you walked down the halls, you moved them with your attitude." It was true. She did have an awesome attitude when she was on top.

She stood up, smiling. "Thanks Mr. Schu," she said. "You're a really good teacher, even if everyone is calling you a man-whore."

Before he could say anything Principal Figgins walked into the room. "You wanted to see me William?" Quinn quickly walked and stood behind Mr. Schuster, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as quickly as she could. "I trust you have come up with the perpetrators of the glist." Quinn took a deep breath, this was it, she was about to be in big trouble.

"I grilled every single one of my students and uh," he said hesitating. Quinn held her breath. "No one. No one copped to making the glist." Quinn looked at him with shock in her eyes. "They all closed ranks and wouldn't rat out who did it."

"That's poppycock Will. I will not let this school be held hostage by juvenile shenanigans."

"I know… but you're point has been made, the glists have stopped. I think we should just call this a victory and move on." Quinn prayed Figgins would take his advice. She had already been punished enough for making the glist, what with all the guilt she had been feeling lately.

Principal Figgins looked at her, but she couldn't look him in the eye. She could tell by his face that he knew something was up. "Fine," he said with reluctance in his voice. Quinn sighed with relief.

"I'm still praying for you Will," Figgins said before turning and leaving the room. Mr. Schuster turned around slowly to face Quinn.

"Thank you," she whispered and gave him a smile. The bell suddenly rang and Quinn grabbed her books and headed out the door. She was so lucky to have a teacher as good and caring as Mr. Schuster. Quinn knew, though, in the back of her mind there was still one more thing she had to do to make this right, something she was dreading.

X-X-X-X-X

That afternoon Quinn arrived at glee early and as she expected Rachel Barry was already in the room looking at sheet music. Rachel looked a bit more somber than usual and Quinn figured it had to do with the boys reaction to her video the day before.

Quinn walked over to the piano where Rachel was standing. "Rachel can I… talk to you for a minute?" She could see the anxiety on Rachel's face. Quinn had never really been nice to Rachel before when she had talked to her.

"Uh, sure," Rachel said hesitantly.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry," Quinn said while looking down at her shoes. Apologizing had never really been one of her strong suites.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "For what?"

"I well…I made the glist," she said quietly. "And I know it was the reason you went off and made that video. I just wanted you to know that I never meant for it to hurt you." Rachel gave her a look. "I know it's hard to believe," Quinn chuckled nervously, "but I was only thinking of myself when I made it and not the effects it would have on everyone else."

"I understand," Rachel said. Quinn looked up surprised. She had expected Rachel to yell at her or something. "I mean I ended up doing the same thing as you. I made that video to try to get people to talk about me, only thinking of myself and not how it would hurt others." Rachel chucked. "You know Quinn, we're really not that different."

Quinn looked at the owl sweater Rachel was wearing and looked at her skeptically. Rachel could sense that she wasn't convinced. "I just mean we both have a pathological need to be popular, to feel wanted and accepted by our peers."

Quinn nodded. "I guess you're right."

Before they had time to say anything more the warning bell rang and other students began to file into the room. Quinn gave Rachel a small smile before taking her seat next to Puck. Maybe Rachel Barry wasn't so bad after all, she thought to herself. It was a thought she never ever thought she would think.


	12. Bad Reputation Part 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter... i enjoyed hearing your input. Remember to keep it up :)**

**For anyone who's interested ive started another story on here called "I'll Be There". You should check it out and let me know what you think. And dont worry i will be updating both stories evenly, switching off and going back and forth so its fair.**

**Heres the next chapter. Enjoy and please please please remember to review after!**

* * *

Bad Reputation

Part 4

Quinn went home after school that day and just cried. She cried for all the pain the glist had caused and all the pain she had caused in her whole life. This was all foreign to her, crying and feeling guilty for things she had done. The old Quinn would've laughed at all the consequences of the glist, smile even because it had hurt more people than she expected, but she was the new Quinn now and it didn't feel good to hurt people anymore.

There was a light knock on the door. "Q…Quinn," came the soft, young voice of Noah's younger sister. Quinn couldn't believe she didn't realize that Sarah was home.

Quinn quickly wiped her eyes the best she could. "Come in Sarah," she said politely. The door opened slowly and in walked the tall, skinny thirteen year old girl that was Sarah.

"I wanted to see if you're alright," Sarah said shyly. Quinn and Sarah hadn't spent a lot of time with each other since Quinn had moved in.

"I'm fine," Quinn said giving her a smile and wiping her face again. "Sometimes all you need is a good cry to get out your emotions, and well, with me being pregnant my emotions and hormones are everywhere."

Sarah smiled at her and nodded. Quinn expected her to leave at that point, what else was there to say? But Sarah stood there for a good two minutes before Quinn realized maybe she wanted something from her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Quinn asked nicely.

"I, um, I came to ask for your help," she said softly. Quinn's face lit up. She had always been the little sister, the one who went to her older sister for advice and now, in a way, it was like she was the older sister and Sarah was coming to her for advice.

"What is it?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well I kind of got asked on a date tonight," she said blushing. "And I was wondering if you would help me pick out an outfit and do my hair since, you know, you're so pretty."

Now it was Quinn's turn to blush. She had, of course, been use to people giving her compliments, captain of the cheerleading squad and all, but it had been a long time since someone had called her pretty, at least to her face, and Quinn wasn't expecting it. "Of course I'll help," said Quinn smiling. She was already deciding in her mind how she was going to do Sarah's hair.

Sarah's face lit up with a smile. "Do you think you could take me to the mall to get a new outfit. All my clothes are for little kids." Quinn laughed remembering her first date. She had been right round Sarah's age. Her older sister took her to the mall and Quinn swears she must have bought at least ten different outfits before finally deciding on one at her house. Even though the relationship only lasted a week, it was still memorable because you only got one first date.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Of course, let me just wash up and then we can go." Quinn went to the bathroom and washed her face and reapplied the little make-up she wore. Once she was done she joined Sarah in the living room and the two headed off to the mall.

Quinn couldn't help but notice all the stares she got as she walked through the mall but she was pretty used to it by now, she got them everywhere she went these days. She couldn't blame them, if she saw a sixteen year old girl with a huge, swollen, pregnant stomach like her she would probably stare at them too.

Quinn decided she was going to take Sarah into more teenagerish stores. Gone were the days of Justice and Limited Too. It was now time for Hollister and Forever 21.

The two girls went into store after store trying to find the perfect outfit for Sarah. It wasn't too hard to find cute clothes to fit, Sarah was very skinny for her age, but every time Quinn thought one was adorable Sarah would shrug and say it wasn't right. Quinn began to realize this probably wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. She was about to give up when she found the cutest little baby doll dress in Dillards. She made Sarah go try it on and when Sarah came out Quinn knew this was the one. The white of the dress shone perfectly off of Sarah's nicely tan skin and the blue flowers on the dress brought out her big hazel eyes. Quinn couldn't help but smile. "This is definitely the one," Quinn said praying that Sarah would agree.

Sarah turned around once more to look at herself in the mirror. "It definitely is," she smiled.

"Good," Quinn nodded. "Then lets pay for it and we'll go back home to do your hair and make-up." Sarah agreed as she followed Quinn to the cash register to pay for her dress. Once they were all done they headed back out to Quinn's car and drove home.

Quinn decided curling Sarah's light brown hair would be the best option. The curls would work perfectly with her big brown eyes.

"Does it ever bother you?" Sarah asked as Quinn was curling her hair.

"Does what bother me?" Quinn asked suddenly confused.

"The way everyone was staring at you in the mall," Sarah said a little quieter now. Quinn had never known how shy the small girl was until today.

"It used to," Quinn said honestly. "But at some point you just accept that it's going to happen and move on. It does still hurt sometimes though, but I cant blame them."

"I'm really sorry this happened to you," Sarah blushed.

"Yea me too. You've got to promise me when you're my age you're not going to be as stupid as I am and have this happen to you."

Sarah nodded and giggled a bit. "Don't worry I've learned my lesson through you." Quinn smiled, at least one person had. It seemed like all the other girls at school and in glee club were still obsessed with having sex, even after seeing what happened to Quinn. Everyone thinks it'll never happen to them, well, Quinn had thought that too and look at her now.

"Are you scared it's going to hurt?" Sarah wondered.

She didn't even have to specify, Quinn knew she was talking about giving birth to the baby. "I'm terrified," Quinn answered. "I just wish I could keep her in here forever and protect her," Quinn smiled as she gently rubbed her stomach. The baby started to kick. "Do you want to feel her kick?" Sarah nodded and Quinn took her hand and put it on her stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Oh my gosh, that's so weird," Sarah smiled.

Quinn laughed. "Just think how weird it is for me." Quinn went back to curling Sarah's hair and there were a couple moments of silence before Quinn realized she had not asked Sarah about her date tonight.

"So who's the lucky boy?" She sounded so much like a big sister now and Quinn liked the feeling of helping Sarah.

"His name is Brad," she blushed. "He's super cute."

Quinn smiled. "Well Brad is a very lucky man."

Quinn heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking through the front door and knew Puck had arrived home from practice. "Quinn," he called when he realized she wasn't in their room.

"In the bathroom," she called back to him.

"What is this?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom and saw Quinn curling Sarah's hair.

"Sarah has her first date," Quinn smiled.

"What?" he asked. "She cant date, she's like eight."

"I'm thirteen," Sarah shot back as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you're too young to date." Quinn laughed, she loved seeing Puck's protective side.

"I did all this work, Noah, she's going on the date," Quinn said firmly. Puck thought about it for a minute.

"Only if we can drive you and go to the restaurant, too," Puck compromised.

"You have to sit on the other side of the restaurant," Sarah negotiated. She didn't want her brother there at all, but she knew he was going to go with or without her permission.

"Fine," Puck said giving in. He left the room as Quinn finished up Sarah's hair and did a little bit of make-up. Quinn had never been the person to wear a whole lot of make-up and Sarah's face was so naturally beautiful that she decided against putting a lot on her. She decided mascara and a little eye shadow would do.

"Are you ready to see her?" Quinn called out to Puck when she was done.

"I guess," Puck answered. Puck knew Quinn's style so he was pretty sure she wasn't going to dress his little sister like a tramp, but he was still nervous to see his baby sister all dressed up for a date.

After a minute Sarah appeared at the doorway to the living room. Puck had to let out a little chuckle, of course she was wearing a baby doll dress that Quinn was so famous for. He was also relieved to see that the dress wasn't too short and she wasn't wearing a lot of make-up.

"Approved," he said. Sarah smiled and turned to Quinn, who was standing behind her in the doorway.

"Thanks Quinn," she said.

"It was no problem," Quinn smiled. "You look beautiful." Quinn then looked over at the clock on the wall, it said 6:45 and they were to pick up Brad at seven. "Ready to go?" she asked them. Sarah and Puck both nodded and the three of them walked out to Puck's truck together.

On the way to Brad's house Quinn looked in the rearview mirror and saw how nervous Sarah looked, sitting in the back. "Don't be nervous, everything's going to be fine," she reassured Sarah.

They arrived at Brad's house at seven and Sarah went up to the door to greet him. The little boy waved good-bye to his mom before they joined Puck and Quinn in the truck. Quinn had to admit Brad was cute, for a thirteen year old. He had shaggy chocolate hair and piercing blue eyes. The two kids whispered to each other in the back on the way to Breadstix.

When they arrived Quinn and Sarah went to get the tables because Puck wanted to have a talk with Brad. "Be nice," she whispered into Puck's ear as she went inside the restaurant.

Puck was nice. He gave him the whole "you hurt her and I'll hurt you" speech and then led the little boy into the restaurant where the girls were waiting. The two parties were seated and, as promised, Quinn and Puck were sitting on the other side of the restaurant, although it wasn't that big of a restaurant so they could still see the kids.

"Quit staring at them, they're fine," Quinn said giving him a reassuring smile. He hadn't taken his eyes off his little sister since they entered the restaurant. She did love how protective he was and she knew if they were to keep their daughter he would be ten times more protective over her, which always made Quinn feel good. She just hoped the father she was going to give the baby to felt the same way.

When she was finally able to get him to relax and eat his dinner she told him all about what happened with Mr. Schuster and Principal Figgins and how she had even apologized to Rachel.

Soon the meal was over and it was time to take the two love birds home. When they arrived at Brad's house Sarah walked him to the door. They talked for about two minutes before they hugged good-night. Quinn laughed as she saw Puck flinch when they hugged.

The whole way home Sarah was wide-eyed and smiling. "It looked like you had great time tonight," Quinn observed.

Sarah nodded her head. "It was perfect. Thanks for everything you two." Puck and Quinn gave her a smile as they pulled into the driveway. Sarah wanted to tell her mom all about her date so Puck and Quinn went back into their bedroom to give them privacy and Quinn was in such a good mood she even stayed up and played Super Mario Brothers with Puck, even though she was awful.

* * *

**I know not a whole lot happened this chapter but i was thinking about how i dont have much interaction between Quinn and Sarah and then it just kept growing and turned into a whole chapter... plus who doesnt love a protective Puck :)**

**Remember reviews=love !**


	13. Laryngitis Part 1

**I know it took me longer than usual to update but i had to start my summer reading or else im never going to finish in time. Also my cross country practices have started and im still nannying so basically the only time i have to write is while the kids are asleep in the morning, which is also my reading time, hense why its taken awhile.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep them up and i may just update early :)**

* * *

Laryngitis

Part 1

Quinn spent all of Sunday afternoon hanging out with Kurt and Mercedes. They went to the mall (Quinn was getting bigger and bigger by the minute and kept requiring bigger clothes) and hung out at the food court for a bit. They then went back to Kurt's house where they sat around and gossiped about anything and everything. Quinn couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard and had so much fun with friends.

It had been a long time since Quinn had felt welcome inside a group of friends. Although there were still times when Quinn felt a little left out, like when Kurt and Mercedes would make comments to each other about something she did not understand, but she knew all that would pass with time as the three of them would grow closer and closer.

If you would have told Quinn last year she would become friends with Kurt and Mercedes she would have laughed in your face and probably have you admitted to some asylum but now Quinn was beginning to see all the wonderful people she had never given a chance when she was queen bee. Maybe all this was meant to be. Maybe this baby was fate sent to her to give her the life she should be living instead of the one she chose.

She was soon broken from her thoughts as she turned into the driveway and made her way into the house. Quinn was so surprised by what she saw when she entered the house she had to do a double take. Her mouth hung open in shock as she looked at the depressed figure sitting on the couch watching TV. This depressed figure was none other than Noah Puckerman and why was he so depressed you might ask? Quinn figured it had something to do with the fact that his perfectly groomed mohawk was gone. Quinn couldn't believe her eyes. Puck loved his mohawk more than anything in the world (except maybe the baby). It had always given him the confidence he needed to be the bad boy he loved being so much. Without it was he even bad?

"I don't want to talk about it," he said to her when he noticed she was staring at him with curiosity in her eyes. Quinn walked over to the couch where he was sitting and sat down next to him. She turned to face him, taking in the new and unfamiliar site.

"I like it," she said finally after a couple minutes of silence. She took her hand and rubbed it over his freshly shaven head. "What on earth made you decide to shave it?" she wondered. By the way he was acting she figured it was not his idea at all.

"It's all my moms fault," he said bitterly. "She was washing my hair yesterday," he started and Quinn couldn't help but let out a little laugh. She had been surprised when she first moved in to learn that his mom still washed his hair, but apparently she washed it just the way he liked it and she knew how to groom his mohawk to perfection. He was momentarily startled by Quinn's laugh but soon continued his story. "Anyway when she was washing it she found a mole on my head and started to freak out thinking it was cancer or something. She started to yell at me for not wearing a hat when I cleaned pools like she told me to and scheduled an appointment with a dermatologist for today. When I went in he had to shave my freaking mohawk for a better look and guess what it was. IT WAS A FRECKLE!" he yelled. "They shaved my baby, my pride and joy over a freckle." Quinn knew she shouldn't laugh, he seemed overly upset about this whole situation, but she couldn't help it. This whole situation seemed so comical. Before she knew it she was laughing so hard tears began to fall down her cheeks. Puck sat and stared at her with a mix of anger and bewilderment in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "I don't know why I'm laughing."

"It isn't funny," he pouted and this only led to a new batch of giggles from Quinn. She honestly didn't know why she was laughing so hard, the story was not that funny. Maybe it was because she was in a good mood or maybe these baby hormones were making her go crazy but whatever it was it didn't stop for a good five minutes.

Quinn finally regained control. She wiped the tears that were in her eyes and put a reassuring hand on Puck's shoulder. "I'm sorry these baby hormones are making me loopy." He looked at her and let a little smile slip.

"Only two and a half more months of those crazy ass hormones," he told her. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Yea then maybe I can control my own emotions again," she said.

"Or lack there of," Puck added.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just meant before you were pregnant you never really showed your emotions, you kind of hid them away from everyone else." Quinn knew what he was saying was true but that didn't make it any easier to hear. He could tell by the look on her face that she had become agitated by what he said. "I just mean that maybe its better this way, you showing your emotions and all." Quinn gave him a slight smile.

"There I go doing it again," she said. "Going from so happy to agitated in a moment. If I wasn't pregnant I would be scared I was bipolar or something." Puck smiled at her. "Lets thank God you're not because nine months of these hormones is about all I can take." She gave him a playful smack on the shoulder and sighed.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Quinn spoke up. "School is going to be weird tomorrow, without your mohawk, I mean."

Puck frowned again. "I'm not going to let this get in the way of being Puckasaurus." Quinn just smiled and gave him a reassuring pat on the back before standing up and walking into their bedroom to start her geometry homework.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn was right about school the next day. When Puck and she walked into school together everyone was staring at him. Quinn felt bad because she knew what it was like to have everyone stare at you, and not in that "we admire you" kind of way but in the bad kind of way where they're gossiping behind your back.

"What the hell is this?" he whispered to her. "People actually have the balls to look at me today?" Quinn shrugged.

"They're just not used to seeing you like this," she explained. "Don't worry it'll die down by tomorrow."

"It better," he said through gritted teeth. Quinn might have done nothing when people were staring and laughed and talking behind her back but she knew Puck wasn't going to sit around and take it.

The stares only continued as he walked into glee. Quinn was at the piano talking to some of the club members when Puck walked in, a little self-conscious and aware of everyone's stares. No one dared to ask him about it, though, because they could see how upset he was and no one wanted to set him off.

The bell rang and Mr. Schue walked to the front of the classroom and gave his daily lecture. He told the class that their assignment for the week was to find a song that expressed who they were and what they were feeling inside. Quinn didn't even know if there was such a song that fit everything she was going through. She was angry at herself for being such a screw up and angry at Puck for not being like Finn and always confused over what she was going to do with the baby but also happy that she had finally made friends. This just seemed like too many emotions for one person to handle. Quinn decided she wasn't even going to bother with the assignment. It would take too long to find the perfect song and besides she hasn't actually done a glee assignment in weeks and Mr. Schuster hasn't said anything to her about it. And its not like she got a grade for glee club anyway so why bother?

X-X-X-X-X

That night was a normal night in the Puckerman household. After Quinn and Puck arrived home from glee they ate dinner and went into their room. Quinn worked on her homework and Puck, who rarely ever did his own homework, played super Mario brothers as usual. Quinn rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why those games were so appealing. He was a fat Italian plumber trying to save a princess from an evil dragon guy. She shook her head and went back to her homework.

When she was done with all her homework she went over and joined Puck on the bed and watched for a couple minutes as he fought against flying turtle guys. Suddenly he paused the game and turned to Quinn.

"You're friends with Mercedes right?" She nodded, curious and wondering where this conversation was going. "What would it take to tap that ass?"

Quinn couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "Puck, Mercedes is never going to go for you, you're not her type."

"That's what she said to me earlier," he said scrunching up his forehead, which meant he was thinking. "But how could I not be someone's type. I mean look at me, I'm a stud."

"Believe it or not," Quinn started, "some people don't actually go for the bad guys."

Puck thought about what she had said for a minute before saying, "So I need to be a good guy to get her?"

Quinn shrugged. "It would probably help." Quinn couldn't believe she was giving her baby's daddy advice on how to pick up other girls but he wasn't hers anymore and he was free to date whomever he wanted. "Why do you even want Mercedes?" she wondered. "She doesn't seem like your type either."

"She's a cheerio and she's popular and she's hot," he answered.

"And she'll help you get your reputation back?" Quinn asked but she knew the answer was yes. Quinn figured that's why he had slept with her in the first place because she had been queen bee at the time and it would help his reputation.

Puck nodded. "They threw me in the dumpster today. THE DUMPSTER!"

Quinn laughed. All those years of throwing kids in the dumpster and he finally got a little taste of his own medicine. It was like shaving his Mohawk was having the same affects as her getting pregnant. The only difference was Puck could get his reputation back tomorrow, if he wanted but Quinn had to wait a whole nine months before that would happen to her and she would definitely have to work harder to get back on top, although she didn't even know if she wanted to anymore. Could she really go back to being a cheerio and social butterfly after she gave the baby away? She wasn't so sure.

"What about Santana?" Quinn asked. "If you do, by some miracle, start to date Mercedes that means you cant sleep with her anymore."

Puck shrugged. "She'll go find some other dude to sleep with her. I mean she can get any guy in this school to sleep with her, probably even Kurt if she tried hard enough."

"I don't know Puck, I see the way she looks at you," Quinn said. "I can tell she has real feelings for you she's just too afraid to admit it."

Puck shook his head. "There's no way Santana has feelings for me. I don't even know if it's possible for her to have feelings for anyone." Quinn just shrugged and left it at that. She knew this was going to be an interesting week of school.


	14. Laryngitis Part 2

**I want to start off by apalogizing for updating so late. I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. The episodes where Quinn is barely in it can be a challenge to write sometimes and im still not completely satisfied with the way this chapter turned out so i hope you end up liking it more than me.**

**I also wanted to point out that this fic will eventually have a Puck/Quinn romantic relationship but im trying to stick with the storyline of the show as much as possible so be patient because it will come. Some people were asking so i thought i would make it clear.**

**Ive finished my summer reading and still have two weeks left before school starts so im going to try and update as many times as i can because i honestly dont know how much time i will have when it does start. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please please review after you read this because to be honest my confidence in this story has fallen a bit and it would be really nice to hear from people that they like it and would like for it to continue. **

**Sorry that authors note was so long. Enough of my rambling... enjoy this chapter and remember to leave a review after reading :)**

* * *

Laryngitis

Part 2

The next day at glee Mr. Schuster asked if anyone was ready to perform their song and no one was surprised when Rachel had something prepared. She went up front and started ranting to everyone about how they don't pull their own weight. The entire glee club rolled their eyes and tuned her out until the music started playing and Quinn heard the most horrible singing voice. She looked back up front, thinking someone had taken Rachel's place because there was no way Rachel Barry could sound that horrendous. When she looked Rachel was still standing next to the piano continuing to sing even though everyone else had started to cover their ears.

Finally the piano man stopped playing and everyone just kind of stared at Rachel for a couple seconds, trying to decide if that had really just happened.

"Rachel I think you've lost your voice," Mr. Schuster told her and the look on Rachel's face could only be described as priceless. She sat there for a few moments, paralyzed and everyone just stared at her. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone got up to leave but Quinn noticed that Rachel still hadn't moved from her spot by the piano. She shrugged figuring it was someone else's job to console the drama queen, especially since she could hardly even call Rachel a friend. It was true they had been getting along lately; Quinn had stopped trying to make the poor girl's life miserable but that didn't mean the two of them were going to be all buddy buddy.

That night Quinn was doing her chemistry homework when Puck sulked into the room, throwing his basketball bag down on the floor. "Things didn't go well with Mercedes today?" Quinn guessed.

He nodded his head. "I just don't get it, I've never had a girl reject this studliness!"

Quinn chuckled. "I hate to say it but I told you so."

Puck sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Will you help me?" he asked.

"I don't know Puck," she started, "I just don't think it will work. I don't see Mercedes ever going for you." He then gave her his best pouty face, sticking out his bottom lip and make his chocolate eyes even bigger. Quinn couldn't help but give in, he was just too cute.

"Fine, fine, I'll help you," she said rolling her eyes. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back because she had never seen him so pathetic.

"Mercedes is a proud black woman who is very much involved in that culture, it's a big part of who she is," Quinn started. "The way to get her to notice you is to show her you also care about the same things. You get it?"

Puck nodded. "So I need to like sing some black music or shit?"

"That could be a start," Quinn suggested.

"I guess I could sing it for my glee assignment this week," he shrugged.

The rest of the night Quinn and Puck searched the internet looking for the perfect song and when they finally found one Quinn helped him learn it since it wasn't the kind of song Puck usually sang. Quinn realized how much she missed hanging out with him like she did when she first moved in. She loved to joke around with him and to laugh at his failed attempts to sing this song.

By the time they had perfected the song it was nearly one in the morning and they both practically passed out on their bed from exhaustion.

The next afternoon at glee Finn went first singing his song. He sang Jesse's Girl and even though Quinn knew her and Finn were over for good she couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy for Rachel. Puck went next singing his song to Mercedes and Quinn was pleasantly surprised to see that their little plan had worked. Mercedes had loved the song and even went up front to sing it along with him. Quinn was happy to see two of her best friends so happy and even though Quinn knew their relationship would never last but it was kind of fun to watch and see how it all played out.

Quinn couldn't help but feel jealous, not because she had feelings for Puck anymore, but because she missed the times where the boys would stand in front of the classroom and sing songs to her. Because of her current condition boys weren't exactly lining up to date her.

After class Quinn figured she should go and talk to Mercedes and let her know that she was okay with this whole situation. She didn't want Mercedes ignoring her and she didn't want things between the two of them to be awkward, especially since Mercedes was about the only friend she had besides Puck.

Quinn waited for Mercedes' at her locker and when Mercedes saw Quinn standing at her locker she could see a hint of fear in Mercedes' eyes. Her friend hesitated and took a deep breath before walking up to meet her.

"Look Quinn," she started before Quinn had a chance to say anything, "I could never see myself being into a guy like Puck, especially since he's your baby's daddy and all, but something just happened between us."

Quinn smiled at her friend. "I say go for it."

Mercedes lifted her brow and gave Quinn a confused look. "What?" she asked bewildered by the reaction she had just gotten from her friend.

Now it was Quinn's turn to explain. "Look, I screwed up by letting Puck get me pregnant," she started. "He's an idiot and his mother wont let me eat bacon." It was true ever since Linda had told Quinn she wanted to be more involved with her pregnancy she had been closely observing Quinn's habits, especially her eating ones. She went on, "I'm stuck living with him right now and at least if you guys are dating I won't have to spend so much time listening to his insane theories on how Super Mario Brothers changed civilization." Quinn was happy to see Mercedes smile at that but she had to be serious about this. "But you do realize he's using you and your popularity so he won't get tossed into a dumpster."

"I know he's using me," Mercedes confessed. "But in a way it's even better. I'm not you, I've never had a guy like me for anything, but now I'm such a steaming mug of hot chocolate that one of the studliest guys in school wants to use me to harvest some mojo."

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Quinn said honestly. She knew her and Mercedes were still new friends but she didn't want to see this blow up in her new friend's face.

"I know what this is, my heart's safe."

"Oh I'm not worried about your heart," Quinn informed her. "I might be okay with this, but not even Puck is going to be able to call of Santana." Quinn thought back to earlier that day when Puck was performing his song. Everyone in the class joined in, clapping their hands and swaying back and forth to the music but Quinn had noticed the cheerleader sitting in the back with a disgusted look on her face and her arms crossed firmly at her chest. Quinn knew Santana well and she knew when she looked like that she was not happy.

Mercedes looked a bit worried by this comment but Quinn just gave her a reassuring smile telling her she was sure it would be okay.

"Thanks Quinn," Mercedes smiled pulling her friend into a hug. Quinn couldn't help but smile back. She had forgotten what it was like to have a friend to look out for.

X-X-X-X-X

The next day was Friday and Quinn was sitting in homeroom thinking about the plans she had that weekend when her teacher handed her a note. It was from Ms. Pillsbury and Quinn was to see her during her free period that morning. Quinn sighed, she always figured this would happen sooner or later.

Quinn didn't know whether to be nervous or not about this appointment. She knew Ms. Pillsbury would want her to tell her everything she was feeling and Quinn figured she could probably use someone to talk to. She didn't exactly feel comfortable talking to Puck about everything she was feeling and she knew if she tried to tell Mercedes she wouldn't understand so that left Quinn with no other options.

When Quinn arrived at Ms. Pillsbury's office she didn't know whether she should knock or just go on in. She decided knocking would be the most logical and when she did she heard the tiny voice of the counselor telling her to come in. Quinn opened the door and awkwardly stood in the doorway for a few seconds not really sure what she was supposed to do next. Ms. Pillsbury was sitting at her perfectly tidy desk typing away at her laptop.

"Please sit down Quinn," she said looking up from her laptop and motioning for her to sit in the chair across from her desk. Quinn closed the door behind her and did as she was told.

"So what did you want to see me for?" Quinn asked even though she knew the reason she had been called to this meeting.

"I know this has been a pretty eventful year for you, what with the pregnancy and getting kicked out of your house and all, and I just figured you may want someone to talk to about everything."

Quinn nodded her head. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Why don't we start with your relationship with Noah Puckerman," Ms. Pillsbury suggested.

"Okay," Quinn said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Well right now we've decided to just stay friends. I thought for awhile that maybe we could be more but he went off and slept with Santana and I realized that he's never going to change, no matter how much I may want him to. That's why I'm giving the baby up," she said rubbing her stomach without even thinking about it because it had become such a habit.

"And how does he feel about that decision."

Quinn shrugged. "He says he supports it but I know he's lying. He's always wanted to keep her, even when everyone thought the baby was Finn's he talked about keeping her and raising her together but I can't raise a baby with a man wondering if he's off sleeping with some tramp every night. It's not fair to me and it wouldn't be fair to the baby."

Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "And are you okay with your decision to give up the baby?"

Quinn wasn't quite sure how to answer that question because no one had ever asked it before. "I guess. I mean I know it's going to be hard and I know it's going to break my heart but I can't see any other option. I mean I love her so much already. It's been kind of lonely these last few months and having her makes me a feel a little less lonely. I know it's stupid but sometimes when I'm feeling really lonely I talk to her about how I'm feeling and sometimes I even sing to her. I know she can't understand me or anything but sometimes it helps to know someday she may recognize my voice."

"I'm not going to lie to you this adoption will be hard," Ms. Pillsbury said. "Some days you're going to ask yourself if you made the right decision and some days will be worse than others but it will get better eventually and you will come to realize you did what you thought was best for you baby."

Quinn nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I just don't want to be like my mom. I don't want her to feel the abandonment I feel every day."

"You're not abandoning her, Quinn and she will understand that. Someday when she's older she'll understand and respect your decision."

Quinn nodded. "I sure hope so." Just then the bell rang and Quinn stood up from her chair. "Thanks for listening to me Ms. Pillsbury."

"Come back anytime you need." Quinn gave the redhead a thankful smile before opening the door and entering the abyss of the high school hallway.


	15. Laryngitis Part 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter...i would still like to see a few more though so if you read this please review, you dont know how happy it makes me :)**

**This chapters got a bit more friendship to it because i felt i hadnt really focused on Quinns new friendships with various glee members and thought i would take this opportunity to do it!**

**Enjoy and remember to review after!**

* * *

Laryngitis

Part 3

When Quinn arrived at glee that afternoon she was surprised to find Mercedes sitting up front, talking to Kurt, with regular clothes on and not a cheerios outfit.

"Mercedes where's your uniform?" Quinn asked, raising a brow at her friend.

"I quit," Mercedes said simply.

"You quit?" Quinn repeated. "I didn't even know you were allowed to quit the cheerios."

Mercedes laughed. "Yea well Ms. Sylvester wasn't too thrilled about it, but I couldn't do it anymore. It was starting to change me."

Quinn nodded. "I understand perfectly." She took a seat next to her friend and watched as everyone else filed into the room. She was surprised when Puck did not come and sit next to his girl, instead he took a seat on the other side of the classroom. Quinn gave Mercedes a curious look.

"I broke up with him," she shrugged, again with lack of details. By the look on Quinn's face Mercedes knew she wanted more information. "We're just too different from one another," she explained. "I mean I could never date someone who throws kids into dumpsters every day." Quinn nodded, she completely understood.

"On a happier note," Mercedes said perking up a bit. "I'm having the girls and Kurt sleepover tonight and you're welcome to come." Quinn smiled. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been invited over for a sleepover.

"That sounds wonderful," Quinn said. "Of course I'll be there."

"Good," Mercedes smiled. The bell rang and everyone quieted down as Mr. Schuster began his daily lecture

X-X-X-X-X

That night Quinn was packing for her sleepover whilst Puck was sulking around their room. "Oh get over it you didn't even like her," Quinn said rolling her eyes. "The only reason you went out with her was to get your reputation back and you did so all is good."

"I just can't believe someone broke up with me because of my badassness," he said stunned. "I mean that's usually the reason girls go out with me in the first place."

"Not every girl is the same Puck," she laughed. "Believe it or not some girls do go for the nice guys."

"Not you," he smirked.

"Obviously I need to start," she said pointing to her large stomach. "This is what happens when you go for the bad guy. Did you see me in this situation when I was with Finn?"

Puck just continued to smirk. "You're always going to go for the bad guys Quinn Fabray. I know you find us irresistible." He gave her his best award winning smile.

Quinn just chuckled. "You're right it takes all my power not to throw myself onto you when we're in the same room." She took a step closer to him. He smirked again. She moved closer and closer until her bump was touching his perfectly toned abs. She then leaned in to kiss him. They were so close she could feel his hot breath on her face. Just as their lips were about to touch she suddenly turned away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"That was just cruel, Quinn," he sulked. She gave him a wink and a smile before leaving to go to her sleepover.

A few minutes later Quinn had arrived at Mercedes' house. This time she was greeted at the door by Mercedes, not her mom. She followed her friend downstairs where Tina and Kurt were sitting, Kurt trying to convince the asian that red would be more flattering than black for her skin tone. Tina just blushed and shook her head, insisting that black was her favorite color.

"So we're just waiting on one more," Mercedes said to all her guests. Quinn looked around to all her friends and wondered who else Mercedes could've invited. She knew she wouldn't invite Brittany or Santana to her sleep over, which only left one other girl in the glee club. Quinn's suspicions were confirmed when they heard light footsteps making their way down the stairs and Rachel Barry appeared. Quinn gave Mercedes a curious look but Mercedes just shrugged and said she'd tell her later.

"So what does everyone want to do?" Mercedes wondered heading towards the group sitting on the couches. Everyone shrugged.

"How about ten fingers," Quinn suggested eager to learn more about her new friends.

"What's that?" Tina asked and everyone else nodded.

Quinn's mouth fell open. "You all have never played ten fingers?" Everyone shook their head and Quinn sighed. She often forgot that these new friends were very unlike her old cheerio friends.

"Well everyone has ten fingers then you go around the circle saying something you've never done and if someone has done it they lose a finger and the person who loses all their fingers first loses," Quinn explained.

Rachel's face turned into a bright smile. "That sounds fun." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Quinn put both her hands out in front of her and everyone else followed her lead.

"I'll start," Rachel said. She sat in a moment thinking about what she wanted to say. "I've never had sex," she said finally.

"But I thought you and Jesse?" Tina said.

"I lied to make Finn jealous," Rachel mumbled her face looking into her lap. Quinn decided this was the first time she had ever seen Rachel embarrassed; she was usually so confident in herself.

Quinn looked around and was not at all surprised she was the only one who lost a finger. "I've never kissed a girl," Tina said. Kurt put one of his fingers down remembering his fling with Brittany the past week. Quinn also lost another finger.

"When did you kiss a girl?" Mercedes laughed.

"It's a long story," Quinn blushed. "That involves a lot of alcohol and some truth or dare." Everyone laughed and continued with the game. Quinn wasn't surprised when she was the first person to lose all ten fingers. She never really considered herself a wild child but compared to her new friends she was as bad as Santana.

Next, after much insistence from Rachel and Kurt, the group played a round of Broadway charades. The only one Quinn was able to guess was Wicked (she didn't know very much about Broadway) but she was on Rachel's team with Tina so of course they won.

Quinn was laughing so hard when Tina was acting out Westside Story that she started to cry. Obviously her baby didn't like the fact that her stomach was compressing from her laughter and she began to kick feverishly.

"Holy crap! Ouch!" Quinn yelled as she grabbed her stomach, but continued to laugh. "Sorry baby I can't stop!" Everyone else began to laugh at this and before they knew it they were all lying on the floor, grabbing their aching stomachs from laughing so hard.

"I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life," Quinn smiled.

"Before you joined glee club I didn't even think it was possible for you to laugh," Kurt said. "I was half-convinced you were a robot."

Quinn chuckled. "I think I was convinced of that myself."

"I have an idea," Rachel said bouncing to her knees. "We should each go around the circle and say one secret about ourselves no one knows."

"I don't know…" said a hesitant Tina. Quinn knew she wasn't one to go and share all her secrets.

"Come on," Rachel pouted. "It'll bring us closer as a team." Quinn rolled her eyes. Anything Rachel did was always about glee.

"I'll go first," Rachel suggested. She thought about it for a moment and started to talk but then hesitated before finally deciding on what she was going to say. "I think I still have feelings for Finn."

No one was really that shocked, it was obvious Rachel and Finn would always have something there. "What about Jesse?" Kurt asked, referring to her current boyfriend.

"I mean I have feelings for him too and it makes me so confused," Rachel said blowing a piece of stray hair out of her eyes in frustration. "Do you think it's possible to like two boys at once."

"I guess it's possible," Quinn said shrugging. "But if you are with Jesse and you have feelings for him you should probably just ignore your feelings you have for Finn." Quinn said this half because she still hated the idea of Finn and Rachel together and half because she thought if Rachel broke Jesse's heart it would end up badly for the glee club.

"I guess," Rachel shrugged.

"Look girl, you need to look inside your heart and decide which one you like more because it's not fair to lead one boy on when you like another more," Mercedes said.

Rachel sat for a minute or two thinking about what Mercedes had said before saying, "I guess I like Jesse more. Not that he's even talking to me."

"You still haven't talked since the whole Run Joey Run thing?" Quinn wondered.

Rachel shook her head. "He's on spring break with his friends from vocal adrenaline." Quinn had always thought Rachel seemed to have the perfect life lately. She had an amazing boyfriend who seemed to love her, she had an amazing voice (Quinn would never admit it out loud but she had always been jealous of Rachel's voice), and she hadn't gotten slushied in months. Quinn never really considered the fact that she wasn't the only one in the world with problems.

Everyone was so enthralled in Rachel's love life that they forgot they were all supposed to share a secret. By the time they finished discussing the situation it was one in the morning and everyone decided to put a movie on. By that time Quinn was so tired that she decided to change into her pajamas and take her place on an air mattress Mercedes had given her to use (she figured it probably wouldn't be good for the baby to sleep on the floor). When she used to have sleepovers with the cheerios they would stay up all night but being pregnant made Quinn so tired that she couldn't stay awake any longer. She knew she would be the first one asleep but she was fairly confident this group would not play any childish pranks on her like the cheerios would've.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn was in such a good mood the entire day Saturday. She had an amazing sleepover with her new friends and she finally felt like she fit in within the group. She was in her room playing Super Mario Brothers with Puck when she saw her phone going off. She paused the game, getting evil eyes from Puck.

"Hello."

"Hey girl," came Mercedes' voice on the other end of the line. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I did it was so much fun," Quinn said excited. "I was wondering what made you invite Rachel though."

Mercedes chuckled. "Well I was talking about it in glee with Tina and saw Rachel looking at us and I knew she over heard and I kind of felt bad because the poor girl has no friends."

Quinn nodded. "That was very nice of you Mercedes. You know it's weird I think that was the longest amount of time I've spent with her without considering tearing off of her lips,"

She could hear Mercedes laugh on the other line. "I think we're just getting used to her intense personality."

Quinn laughed. "What a nice way to put it."

"Anyway I called to see if you wanted to go shopping with Kurt and I in Cinci tomorrow. The boy is always complaining about the lame stores Lima has and since you've got great style we thought you may want to come along."

Quinn smiled. "Of course I'd love to come."

"Okay well I've got to go. I'll call you later with more details."

"Okay," Quinn said before hanging up the phone and going back to the game, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Looks like you've been happy lately," Puck observed.

"I have," she smiled.


	16. Dream On Part 1

**As promised im updating as much as i can before school starts**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter...it was more than usual and made me update faster than i planned so keep it up and the updates will keep coming :)**

**I know i have had a whole lot of puck/quinn relationship but dont worry because the next episode is theatricality which means plenty Quick!**

**So i think i kind of like this chapter and i hope you do too. Enjoy and dont forget to review.**

* * *

Dream On

Part 1

Quinn was so excited about her shopping trip with Kurt and Mercedes the next day that it took her an hour to fall asleep. She awoke to the sound of a car honking in the driveway. Half asleep she looked over at the clock, which read 9:00.

"Puck!" she yelled realizing she hadn't woken up for her trip when she wanted. "Puck!" she yelled again shaking the sleeping figure lying next to her in the bed.

He suddenly jerked up. "What…what is it the baby?"

"No," she said. "Did you turn off my alarm clock!"

He sat and thought about it for a second, his thought process slower since he had just woken up. "Yea, I thought you turned it on on accident." She growled and jumped out of bed. She had to go and tell her friends she was going to be a few extra minutes.

She ran out of the house as fast as her pregnant belly would let her and went to meet Kurt's car in the driveway.

"Please don't tell me you're wearing that, Quinn," Kurt said referring to the oversized sweatshirt and boxer shorts she was wearing. Her hair was everywhere and she still had hints of sleep in her eyes.

"No Puck turned my alarm off," she grunted. "Do you all mind waiting an extra ten minutes or so." The two friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not."

"Thanks so much. You can come inside and wait on the couch if you want," Quinn offered. The two friends looked at each other again. The thought of going inside Puck's house admittedly freaked the two out, after all he had slushied them and thrown them into dumpsters for years.

"We'll wait in here," Mercedes said referring to Kurt's car. Quinn nodded before waddling back into the house. She went into her closet and found a yellow cottoned baby doll dress and threw it on. She then picked out a pair of comfortable white flats. She went into the bathroom and brushed her mangled blonde hair. She quickly straightened it and added a yellow headband. She decided against putting on make-up, it was just going to waste her time. Quinn looked around the bedroom once to make sure she had everything before grabbing her purse and waddling back out to Kurt's car.

"Sorry about that," she said as she slipped into the back seat.

"No problem at all," Kurt said as he put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

It was about an hour drive from Lima to Cincinnati, but it didn't seem that long to Quinn. Kurt had made a playlist of all the songs they had sung that year in glee and the three friends sang them together, laughing and reminiscing about the stories that went with them. Quinn did notice that Kurt left out a couple of songs that Finn had sung to her and she was grateful because she didn't want to take that trip down memory lane.

Quinn knew she didn't have the money to shop where Mercedes and Kurt were going to so she decided that she would help Kurt and Mercedes with their shopping. She didn't want to go off and buy a bunch of maternity clothes when she wouldn't wear them again for many years (she hoped).

They had been shopping for about an hour when Quinn suddenly had to go to the bathroom. "I'm going to go to the bathroom guys," she said. "Baby's pressing on my bladder."

"We didn't need to know that," Kurt said putting his hand in the air. Quinn just laughed at him before leaving the Nordstrom they were in, in search of a bathroom. She found one just around the corner. When she was finished she was on her way back to Nordstrom when she passed a Gymboree store. She knew she shouldn't go in but she couldn't help herself and before she knew it she was inside the store looking at the cute little outfits she would never get to buy for her baby.

She was looking around when she suddenly found the cutest baby dress she had ever seen. It was light pink with lime green and white polka-dots and a white bow around the waste. Quinn sat and looked at the dress, feeling the softness of the cotton between her fingers. Suddenly she heard a voice call her name. She turned around to see Kurt and Mercedes standing behind her a little out of breath.

"There you are Quinn, we've been looking everywhere for you," Mercedes said.

"Yea we were scared you went into labor somewhere or something," Kurt said. Quinn just smiled at them and turned back around to the dress. _What if she just bought it for the baby she was going to have someday? I mean what are the odds they will still have this dress when that happens? _She thought.

"We need to get her out of here, this can't be healthy," Quinn heard a worried Kurt whisper to Mercedes.

"I agree this isn't a good idea."

"I can hear you," Quinn said turning around to face the two guilty-looking friends.

"I'm sorry Quinn I just don't think being in here and looking at baby clothes is a good idea," Mercedes said. "I mean considering…"

"Considering what?" Quinn asked, frustrated. "Considering I'm giving her up for adoption."

"Well yea," Mercedes nodded. She looked a bit solemn, not meaning to upset Quinn.

Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad. You two were just looking out for me and here I am yelling at you. These hormones make me so crazy."

"It's okay babe," Kurt said putting his arms around the blonde.

"Yea, let's get out of here," Mercedes said wrapping her arms around the other side of Quinn. Quinn just smiled, so happy to have such great friends and the three of them walked out to the next store.

They shopped for about three hours before they stopped for lunch and after that they shopped for about three more hours. Quinn had given in and bought a cute maternity top she found but Kurt and Mercedes had bought enough to fill Puck's entire closet. Quinn missed the days where she could give her dad her puppy dog face before shopping and he would eventually give in and give her his credit card and she would go and buy whatever she wanted. Not having money all the time was a new concept to Quinn, one that had taken her a long time to get used to.

Quinn fell asleep on the car ride home. Seven hours of shopping can really ware out a girl in her third trimester. Kurt pulled his car into the driveway and Mercedes turned around to wake up her sleeping friend.

Quinn sat up groggily and wiped her sleepy eyes. "I didn't even notice I fell asleep," she laughed. "Thanks so much for inviting me I had a fantastic time."

"We're glad you came," Kurt said giving her a warm smile. She gave her friends another thankful smile before grabbing her purse and bag and making her way into the house.

Once she was inside the bedroom she collapsed onto her bed next to Puck, her swollen feet aching. "I'm sooo tired," she complained. "And my feet hurt."

Puck laughed at the pathetic sight lying next to him on the bed.

"Please please please rub my feet," she begged Puck. He gave her a look of disgust but she moved her feet onto his lap anyway. Reluctantly he grabbed her left foot and began to rub.

Quinn closed her eyes and enjoyed the relaxing sensation. "That feels so good," she whispered.

"That's what she said," he said laughing at his own joke.

"You're so immature," Quinn laughed, rolling her eyes. He continued to rub her feet but before long Quinn had fallen asleep. Puck didn't want her feet to hurt in the morning so he continued to rub until he was too tired himself. He took his place next to her on the bed and fell asleep, his arm wrapped tightly around her stomach.

X-X-X-X-X

The next afternoon at glee rehearsal Mr. Schue informed the class they had a guest speaker, someone ridiculously named Bryan Ryan. He started talking about dreams and how they weren't realistic. Quinn just rolled her eyes and kind of tuned him out. Even though Quinn admittedly loved glee now she still had no desire to become a performer like Rachel or Tina or Mercedes wanted so badly.

He asked each person to write their biggest dream on a piece of paper. Quinn thought for a moment and then thought of the perfect dream. She looked over to make sure no one was looking and wrote down _no stretch marks_ on her piece of paper. Quinn laughed at herself; was that seriously her biggest dream?

Quinn had learned in the past few months not to try and plan you're future. Ever since Quinn was in second grade she had her whole life planned out. She was going to go to high school, become head cheerleader and homecoming queen. She was going to go to a nice college, outside of Lima, Ohio, become president of the best sorority on campus, and fall madly in love with a fraternity stud. He would become a successful doctor or lawyer and they would marry after he finished medical or law school. They would move into a nice, expensive house and Quinn would stay home to take care of the house and the two kids they were going to have (one boy and one girl). She would help plan events at the country club and become the all around social butterfly. Then her kids would grow up and be successful themselves and everyone would live happily ever after. The worst part was Quinn was naiive enough to think this would all come true until six months ago when she found out she was pregnant. At first she thought her life was over. What kind of fraternity stud would want to marry a teenage tramp like her? It took Quinn months of moping around and feeling sorry for herself to realize those things were probably never going to happen anyway. At least she figured it out now and not before it was too late.

Quinn was torn from her thoughts by the sound of the bell. She wasn't paying attention so she didn't really know what went on while she was lost in thought but she did know it was something bad because all she saw was Tina silently crying in her seat and Mr. Schue giving Bryan Ryan death stares.

"What were they talking about, I wasn't listening," she asked Mercedes quietly as the two friends got up to leave.

"Mr. Ryan plans on cutting the glee club," Mercedes said, a terrified look across her face. Quinn suddenly felt like a ton of bricks hit her chest. He could not cancel glee club; it was the once place Quinn could go to have a bad day brightened. Without it Quinn didn't know what she would do. How else could she let out all the anger and frustration she was feeling? She had learned from Rachel that finding a song about whatever you're going through and singing it made you feel a hundred times better, even if it didn't exactly make the problem go away. Quinn became increasingly nervous. There had to be something they could do to save glee club. She knew that Mr. Schuster was not going to stand for it and would find some way to save the glee club, well she hoped at least.


	17. Dream On Part 2

**I know i said i would update a lot over these next two weeks but my laptop got a virus and i couldnt write on it for a few days...then my dad thought he got rid of it but its still on the internet so now i can write but the internet doesnt work and it took me a couple days to figure out how i could write it on the laptop and upload it on my family computer but i finally figured it out :)**

**Also school starts tomorrow...blahhh...which means ill probably only update once a week...but that could change if i get lots of reviews :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and next chapter starts Theatricality and ive been waiting forever to write that episode so im sooo excited! wooo! sorry im hyper...just read and remember to review after because itll make me update faster!**

* * *

Dream On

Part 2

The next day at glee Quinn could breathe again because Mr. Ryan decided not to cancel glee, in fact he wanted to help. He went out and bought them new jackets and sheet music and was all excited about everything. Of course Ms. Sylvester had to ruin everything by telling Bryan Ryan that Mr. Schue won the lead in the musical they had auditioned for. Mr. Ryan got so upset he took everything he had just bought New Directions and stormed out of the club, threatening to end it all together. Quinn didn't like the roller coaster of emotions this was putting her on (her emotions were already out of wack these days and this wasn't helping).

On Wednesday she was going through the bag she brought when she moved out of Finn's house, looking for a shirt she was sure she never unpacked. She opened the front pocket and noticed a ratted and torn piece of blue fabric. She picked it up and recognized it as MaGeeGee, Finn's baby blanket he had given her when he found out she was pregnant. She must've put it in her bag accidentally when she was packing. She knew she must return it to him eventually, it was from his dad and it deserved to go to his actual child. She held the worn piece of fabric to her heart and a tear slipped from her eyes. Finn and she never really had any closure in their relationship and Quinn figured she would take this opportunity to really apologize for her actions.

Quinn wiped her eyes and grabbed her keys, heading for the door. When she arrived at Finn's it took her a minute to work up the courage to walk to the front door. She knew she didn't deserve Finn's forgiveness but this had to be done.

She rang the door bell and a minute later the door opened and behind it stood Carol, Finn's mom. Quinn could tell by the look on the woman's face that Quinn was the last person she expected to be at her door.

"Quinn," Carol said once the shock wore off. Her eyes went down to Quinn's belly, which is considerably larger than the last time she saw the blonde.

"Hi Ms. Hudson," Quinn said giving her her best smile. "Is Finn home?"

"Uh yea…yea, he's in his room," the woman stammered. "I'll go get him." Carol ushered the blonde into the living room, which Quinn noticed had been redecorated since she moved out. A few minutes later Carol returned and told Quinn that her son was waiting for her in his room.

Quinn gave her a gracious smile before walking down the familiar hallway. She was biting down on her lower lip nervously as she opened the wooden door. She smiled when she saw he still had his cowboy wallpaper.

Finn was sitting on his bed staring at her. His Call of Duty game was on pause and she had his full attention. She didn't know how he felt about her showing up at his house unannounced and the look on his face was totally unreadable.

"Hi Finn," she said giving him a small smile and trying to eliminate some of the awkwardness from the air; it didn't work. The tall boy just stared at her with his completely clueless eyes. "I guess you're wondering why I'm here," she said taking a small step towards his bed. He nodded calmly and she sighed as she pulled the ratted and torn blanket out of her purse. Quinn took a few more steps forward until she was standing in front of Finn, holding the blanket out for him to take but he just continued to stare at her.

"I figured you would want this back," she explained. "I thought maybe you would want to give it to your first child, since it meant so much to you and everything." She was looking down at the floor, not wanting to meet his gaze which she was sure would be full of hurt.

"No, you keep it," he said finally and Quinn snapped her head up. That was not the reaction she was expecting out of him. "I gave it to Drizzle and I want her to have it." Quinn smiled a bit, remembering the idiotic name he wanted to name the baby.

"No Finn, really, I think it should go to your…"

She didn't have a chance to finish before he cut in. "I know the baby really isn't mine and she never will be, but that doesn't mean I ever stopped caring about her." He let out a long sigh before continuing. "I spent five months loving that baby with everything I had and that isn't going to go away just because she is not mine."

Quinn looked up at the tall boy and smiled. "You're a really good person Finn," she said, a tear escaping her hazel eyes. "I didn't deserve to have someone as good as you, even for that short amount of time."

"You've made mistakes Quinn," he said. She felt his large hand reach over and rub her back. "Everyone makes them. Granted yours were probably bigger than most but anyway that's not the point. I've had two months to think this over in my head. I've tried so hard to put myself into your shoes and think of what I would've done and I understand you were scared and only trying to do what you thought was best. I was angry at first, really angry, but I've had time to get over it and I'm not angry anymore."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Quinn cried. "What I did to you was awful and I fully understand if you never forgive me." He watched as tears flowed freely from her eyes and let her lean onto his shoulder and cry. Finn continued to soothe her by rubbing her back. Quinn knew he didn't have feelings for her anymore and to be honest she didn't really have feelings for him either. What they felt between each other now was different than before; it's the way she feels when she's with Kurt or Mercedes. Friendship was the only word Quinn could think of to describe it.

"I forgive you," he whispered into her ear. She continued to cry for another ten minutes before finally sitting up and trying to compose herself.

Finn took the blanket off the bed and handed it to the blonde. "I want her to have this. I want you to give it to her adoptive parents and tell them the story behind it, the story of my dad and one day when she's older they will tell her the story and the memory of my dad will live on. Can you do that for me?"

Quinn nodded before giving him a hug. "I will make sure she knows," Quinn said once their embrace was broken. "You're such a good guy Finn. Thanks….for everything."

Finn shrugged awkwardly as usual. "I'd really like to meet her….before you give her away I mean."

"I would love that," Quinn smiled as she made her way to the door, slipping the blanket back inside her purse. Finn returned the smile before Quinn made her way out of his room. She said good-bye to Finn's mom and promised to keep her updated on the baby before heading home.

Quinn couldn't help but smile the whole way home. She knew if that would've been any other teenage boy on the planet they would've probably yelled at her for hours about how they didn't forgive her but Finn was different. As much as he didn't like to admit it he was caring and sensitive and very in synch with other's feelings. She was just glad he was able to move on, now she just had to do the same.

X-X-X-X-X

The rest of the week was still an emotional roller coaster; one minute glee was being canceled and the next it wasn't. Everyone in the club was excited when on Friday Mr. Schuster announced that he had given his role to Bryan Ryan for the sake of the club. Everyone told him how thankful they were but he said he would do anything to keep the club going.

Things between her and Finn were better. They still didn't talk to each other that much but Quinn would occasionally glace over at him and smile and he would return it. She knew things wouldn't go back to normal right away but she was very hopeful they would be good friends again some day.

By the time Quinn got home from school on Friday she was too exhausted to even think about doing something that night. She had her first Lamaze class in the morning and she didn't want to be sleep-deprived for that. She ended up going to bed around 7 and didn't wake up again until she heard a loud bang and a yelp come from the foot of her bed. She sat up sleepily and peered over to bed to find a drunken Puck sprawled out on the floor. Quinn figured he must've passed out before he made it to the bed. She wasn't even going to attempt to move him or wake him up so she just let him be and went back to sleep.

She woke up again a few hours later to the sound of her alarm clock. She hit the off button and sat up. It was a few minutes later that she gathered enough energy to get off the bed but when she did she didn't feel carpet underneath her feet, instead she felt the unevenness of Puck's shoulder. She had forgotten he fell asleep down there and when she stepped on him she lost her balance and almost fell over. Luckily she caught herself on the dresser.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Puck mumble as he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but soon fell back down to the floor, grabbing his head in pain. "Fuck my head hurts."

"You were drunk when you came in last night," Quinn explained, rolling her eyes. She went over to the closet to pick out a dress. "You didn't make it to the bed before you passed out."

He looked around and sat up, more slowly this time and keeping his hands on his head. "I feel like shit."

Quinn glanced over at the boy. His eyes had dark circles underneath them, his shirt was torn and had what looked like vodka all over it. "You look like shit. What the hell did you do last night?" she asked before turning her attention back to the closet.

Puck just smirked before slowly managing to stand up and collapse onto the bed.

"You should go take a shower and get ready, we have to leave in twenty minutes," Quinn said as she changed out of her pajamas and into the dress she had picked out.

Puck sat up, confused. "Leave for what?"

Quinn sighed. "For Lamaze class. I reminded you last night, remember? I'm seven months pregnant now so I think it appropriate we begin to prepare for the birth."

"Oh it must've slipped my mind," Puck mumbled. Quinn just rolled her eyes before going into the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up. When she returned Puck had fallen back asleep on the bed.

"Puck!" she yelled, waking him up. "We have to leave in five minutes! We're going to be late!" He sat up again and again he grabbed his head in pain.

"I'm sorry babe, but I can barely move," he said.

Quinn could feel the anger building up inside her. "You are so immature Noah Puckerman!" she yelled. "I thought you were just as committed to this pregnancy as I am but I guess I assumed wrong!"

"I am baby, I am committed," he explained.

"Oh yea if you're so committed then why did you go out and get shitfaced the night before our first Lamaze class?" she yelled throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. He winced as her voice yelled higher, the sound hurting his sensitive head.

"I told you I forgot," he said, trying to remain calm.

"Well if I can't trust you to remember something like that then what can I trust you with?"

"You can trust me," he pleaded. "I promise you can."

Quinn put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I've given you more than enough chances, Puck, this is the final straw!" And with that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

All through class she saw people looking at her with pity in their eyes. She was a pregnant sixteen year old going to birthing class without a father in tow, how pathetic was she?

When the class was over she was about to leave when the instructor asked to talk to her.

"I volunteer at a local rec center," Peggy, her instructor explained. "I run a support group for teen mothers. Here's my card," she said holding out a small white card, which Quinn took. "Feel free to drop by sometime. We meet every Monday at 8."

"Thanks," Quinn said. She smiled at Peggy before leaving. She sat in her car in the parking lot and cried, not wanting Puck to see her. She knew he really did try his hardest to be there for her, but his hardest always fell short and Quinn didn't know if she could handle it anymore. She didn't know if she could last two more months of living in that house.

* * *

**I didnt think the show gave the whole Finn/Quinn situation any closure so i figured it would write it in because i thought it was necessary...please review :)**


	18. Theatricality Part 1

**Yay were finally at Theatricality :) Ive been waiting forever to write this episode and itll probably be in 4 or 5 parts because ive got so much planned! haha**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter... it totally made my day. Please review after you read this, it'll make me oh so happy.**

**Once again i started school last week, which means probably not as many updates but i promise to make time for it if i get lots of reviews...so make sure to do so and enjoy!**

* * *

Theatricality

Part 1

Monday morning in glee Tina came in wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt and Quinn was momentarily baffled by the girls new look. She could tell everyone else was too. Tina explained that Principal Figgins thought she dressed like a vampire (she seemed to think the principal thought they were real) and told her she needed to find a new look. Everyone was giving her ideas for new looks when Rachel came storming though the door. Everyone was so wrapped up in this whole Tina thing that no one even noticed she wasn't there.

"Guys we have a serious problem," she said as she power walked to the front of the classroom. Quinn just rolled her eyes. "You know how I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asked, momentarily flustering the brunette.

"No, not as all," she answered quickly, eager to tell them what she had found. "Or probably," she said as she gave the situation more thought. "Whatever. Anyway what I figured out. I rooted through the dumpsters behind the Caramel auditorium and I found 18 empty boxes of Christmas lights!"

Everyone's faces seemed to go from annoyed to worried. "Oh no," Tina said. Quinn was honestly still a bit confused about what the big deal was but she just played along.

"Which lead me to Joe Wall fabrics," Rachel continued. "I asked them about red Chantilly lace and they were sold out!"

Quinn watched as everyone's faces were overtaken with more worry and she still played along, confused as to what the big deal was.

"Oh sweet Jesus," she heard Mercedes, who was sitting next to her, say.

"What?" Mr. Schuster asked, obviously just as confused as Quinn was.

"They're doing Gaga," Kurt chimed in. Suddenly it all made sense to Quinn. She knew Lady Gaga was famous for her insane outfits and cool costumes like that can definitely be a leg up at Regionals.

Soon everyone was freaking out, saying they were going to lose for sure. Before Quinn knew it Kurt was yelling at Puck, telling him how inspirational or whatever Lady Gaga was. Quinn just laughed when he got all defensive about it. She knew Lady Gaga was one of his favorite singers of all time and he wasn't about to let anyone trash talk her.

Mr. Schuster decided he would take that opportunity to let Tina find a newer, more appropriate look, while also creating a new routine for Regionals.

"This week your assignment," he said. "Gaga." All the girls, and Kurt, were immediately excited and started thinking of ideas right away. They were all too excited about the whole thing to notice that the boys were not happy.

The girls, and Kurt, got together and decided they were all going to dress like Lady Gaga that week. Quinn was actually excited to go home and work on an outfit. She didn't know what it was going to be, exactly, but it was going to be awesome.

The bell rang and everyone started to file out of class. Quinn gathered her books and waited for Mercedes, but the two friends were stopped from leaving when Rachel quickly ran and stood in front of the doorway.

"Um, excuse me Berry," Quinn said in a less than pleasant tone.

Rachel ignored Quinn's snide comment and started to talk. "I was thinking the three of us could go and watch one of Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsals during lunch today. I know for a fact that they practice during lunch and I want to see how good their Gaga routine is."

"Can't we like get in trouble for that?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course we could if we got caught," Rachel answered. "But I assure you we will stay in the back of the auditorium completely out of sight. No one will ever know we were there."

The two friends looked at each other, silently debating the offer. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. Rachel was going to go anyway and if Quinn and Mercedes went they could probably keep the loudmouth from being heard.

Before Quinn knew it they were sitting in Rachel's car on their way to Carmel High. It would take about 40 minutes to get there and back, which meant they only had 20 minutes to spy on Vocal Adrenaline because lunch was only an hour long.

Rachel parked her little yellow bug in one of the visitor parking spots and the three walked to the auditorium and quietly snuck in. They walked up the stairs, all the way to the top row to assure they were the furthest away from their enemies as they could be.

"You think they can see us?" Mercedes whispered as they opened the door and made their way to a row of seats.

"If they catch us are we gonna have to go to jail?" Quinn wondered. She had become increasingly worried that they would get caught and into all sorts of trouble she didn't want to be in.

"Stealing their ideas is not a crime," the short brunette assured Quinn as she pushed past the blonde to get to the seat she wanted. "Your shoes are making noise," she whispered to Mercedes and the two quickly took a seat, followed by Quinn.

They watched as Shelby Corcoran called out the numbers to the choreography and the team danced along. Their outfits were completely made out of red lace, which covered their whole body, including their faces. On their heads were red pointy crowns and the girls were all wearing blonde wigs to mimic Lady Gaga's. As Quinn watched the team rehearse she knew her own team was in trouble.

"They look amazing," Rachel said. The three watched as Shelby became frustrated with her group and told them to stop.

"Theatricality isn't about crazy outfits," a frustrated Shelby said. "It's not enough to douse yourselves in gasoline you have to light yourselves on fire to make it work."

"Gosh she's good," Rachel said, obviously impressed with what the older brunette was saying.

Shelby continued to explain theatricality to her group, but they all just shook their heads in confusion. "Do I have to demonstrate?" she asked the group. "Funny Girl, E flat," she told the man at the piano. Shelby shooed her students away. They left the stage and sat down in the first rows of chairs.

"Exactly what I would've done. Barbara, I could do it in my sleep," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

The music started and Shelby began to sing. She had one of the most amazing voices Quinn had ever heard. Quinn was so immersed in the music she didn't notice Rachel's face go stoned. She also didn't notice the fact that Shelby looked directly at the group of girls until Rachel began to get up out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes whispered as Rachel began to walk towards the stairs.

"Get back here," Quinn said sternly, but the brunette continued down the stairs, almost like she was in a trance. Mercedes and Quinn both exchanged nervous glances before getting up and following Rachel, who was almost by the stage now, down the stairs.

Quinn saw the look on Rachel's face as she made her way towards the stage and she was completely confused. She knew Rachel would agree with the fact that Shelby had an amazing voice but it was almost like Rachel was drawn to the voice by something other than the quality of it.

Rachel looked like she was about to cry or pass out as she paused near the stage and watched the other woman finish her song. She continued her journey to the stage in her trance like state before Quinn heard her talk. "Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby looked over to the girl standing in front of the stage. She was obviously so deep into the song she didn't even notice the girl's approach to the stage.

Rachel paused for a couple more seconds. There was obviously something she wanted to tell the older woman but she couldn't quite get the words out. "I'm Rachel Berry," she said finally. Quinn began to twitch nervously. If Shelby got mad at Rachel for being there, all three of them would surely be in trouble. Quinn was so surprised by the next thing that came out of Rachel's mouth, her own literally dropped. "I'm you're daughter," Rachel said. The older brunette looked at Rachel with no shock in her eyes. It was obvious Shelby already knew that.

Mercedes and Quinn quickly rushed to Rachel's side as Shelby walked off the stage and joined the three girls. "Can I talk to Rachel?" Shelby asked. "Alone?" Quinn gave Rachel a worried glance but she nodded her head.

"Why don't you go wait in the car," Rachel suggested, handing the blonde her keys. "I'll come join you in a minute." Quinn nodded and grabbed the keys. She gave Rachel one more "I'm not so sure about this" glance before heading towards the door, Mercedes in tow.

"That was not what I was expecting," said a flustered Mercedes once the two were inside the car.

"I can't believe Ms. Corcoran turned out to be Rachel's mom," Quinn said. "This can't be good for the glee club," she shook her head.

The two sat in silence for another fifteen minutes, waiting for Rachel and trying to process what had just happened. Quinn looked at the clock in the car and knew they had to leave then if they wanted to get back before lunch ended but she didn't have the heart to go in and drag Rachel away from meeting her mom.

It was another five minutes before Rachel got in the car. She didn't object to the fact that Quinn was in the driver's seat (she knew Rachel shouldn't drive after getting such news) and quietly got in the back seat.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Rachel said before Quinn or Mercedes could ask her anything. Both girls nodded, acknowledging that what just happened was a lot for Rachel to process.

The drive back to school was silent and Rachel had a sad puppy-dog look on her face the whole time and Quinn concluded this was probably the first time she ever felt sorry for Rachel Berry. By the sad look on Rachel's face whatever went down in the auditorium after she left didn't work out as well as the small brunette hoped.

When they arrived back at school Quinn parked in Rachel's parking spot and gathered her stuff before getting out of the car. She was trying to think of a good excuse as her and Mercedes walked towards the school.

"Aren't you coming?" Quinn asked the brunette when she realized she wasn't following them towards the school.

"I think I'm just going to go home," Rachel answered.

Quinn felt the urge to go and give the girl a hug but suppressed it by the fact that her and Rachel had never really been friends and she didn't want to make things for Rachel any more awkward than they already were. "Okay," was all she said before she continued towards the school with Mercedes.

Quinn told the girl at the office they got stuck in traffic and since they were only ten minutes late the lady let it slide. Quinn and Mercedes both thanked the lady before going to their respective classes. Neither were able to concentrate in class; they were both secretly worrying about Rachel.


	19. Theatricality Part 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter...please keep it up. Those reviews help me to keep writing, without them i would be nothing.**

**I just created a tumblr page so i could update my readers of my stories and such so if you would like to check it out the link is on my page. Its fairly new right now and im still getting used to it but hopefully it will be a good way for me to stay connected with my readers.**

**Enjoy this next chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

Theatricality

Part 2

Quinn got all her homework done during her free period, as did Mercedes, so the two girls could spend the whole afternoon working on their Lady Gaga outfits for glee that week. During that time Quinn did her research and decided she would make her own version of the outfit Lady Gaga wore to the Grammy's that past year.

After school the two friends went to the fabric store and bought all the fabric and wire and yarn and whatever else they needed. Quinn decided they should make the costumes at Puck's house because she knew his mom had a sewing machine and Mercedes surprisingly didn't. She also figured Sarah would want to help out and she was sure they would need all the help they could get.

It wasn't until her and Mercedes were walking into the house that Quinn realized this was the first time she was brining a friend to Puck's house. She could tell his mom wasn't expecting it either by the look of shock on her face.

"Linda, this is my friend Mercedes," Quinn smiled as she introduced her friend to her "surrogate mother."

"Oh you dated Puck a little a while back didn't you?"

Mercedes blushed. "Only a couple of days."

"Well it's nice to meet you Mercedes," Linda smiled. "Any friend of Quinn's is welcome in my house." She looked at Quinn as she said this, silently giving her approval of having a friend over.

"What's in the bags?" Linda asked as she noticed the two girls were carrying bags filled with all kinds of fabric and ribbon.

"We're making Lady Gaga outfits for glee this week. It's our theme," Mercedes answered.

"Yes and I was wondering if we could borrow your sewing machine," Quinn asked.

Linda nodded. "Of course you can. I'll just go get it." She disappeared into the hallway and was back a minute later with her heavy sewing machine and her box of thread and needles.

"You can put them in my room," Quinn said as she met the women in the hallway. She entered the room she shared with Puck and quickly cleared her laptop off the desk so his mom had somewhere to set it down.

"Have fun," Linda smiled as she began to walk out of the room.

"Thanks Linda," Quinn called.

"You really have to share a room with Puck?" Mercedes asked when Linda was out of sight and earshot. She looked around the room at all the posters of half-naked women that Quinn had surprisingly never asked him to take down.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Quinn shrugged. "It can actually be fun at times…although sometimes it makes me want to pull all my hair out." She heard Mercedes chuckle and began to join in.

Once the girls were done with their laughing fest and caught their breath Quinn said, "So shall we begin? We have a long night of sewing ahead of us."

Mercedes nodded. "You know how to sew don't you?" Quinn nodded. "Good because I don't."

"You don't know how to sew?" Quinn asked open-mouthed. Mercedes just blushed and shook her head. "I can't believe you're that into fashion and you don't know how to sew! I suppose I'll just have to teach you."

The first thirty minutes was Quinn trying and failing to teach Mercedes sewing basics such as threading the bob and sewing in a straight line.

"Maybe sewing just isn't for you," Quinn laughed as she realized Mercedes had sewn a piece of fabric to her jacket. She sat and thought for a minute before coming up with a brilliant idea. "How about you design the outfits, cut the fabric and everything, and I'll sew it all together."

"That's okay with me," said a frustrated Mercedes. Quinn just smiled as she began to sew the beginnings of her dress.

After that things worked out well for the two. Mercedes designed and cut the fabric while Quinn sewed it all together; it actually ended up being faster than the two expected. As they cut and sewed they talked about the happenings of that afternoon and wondered if Rachel would even be able to create her own dress with everything on her mind.

At 6 o'clock Sarah arrived home from soccer practice and eagerly asked Quinn if she needed any help. Quinn had her help Mercedes with the cutting and Sarah obliged.

Quinn asked the younger girl how things were going with Brad. Sarah blushed a little and admitted they hadn't lasted but she had her eyes on a new boy. Quinn just laughed remembering how fickle love was when you were in junior high; always in love with a new boy every day.

By seven they had finally finished Quinn's dress. She couldn't help but smile at the way it turned out. It was neon pink with silver wire all around it. She even found long, pink eyelashes at the store that matched perfectly.

The three girls took a break for dinner and then started work on Mercedes' dress. By ten the girls were halfway done but Linda insisted Sarah go to bed. After a long debate Sarah lost and reluctantly said good-night to the two older girls as she stormed off to bed.

"She's a cutie," Mercedes smiled as she watched the little girl stomp out the door.

"She definitely is," Quinn said. "It's kind of like having the little sister I always wanted."

Mercedes looked at the clock once more. "It's ten o'clock and Puck still isn't home?" She could tell Mercedes was shocked by this but Quinn didn't seem phased; it happened all the time.

"Sometimes he goes out after practice," she shrugged.

"More like stays in with Santana," Mercedes half-mumbled.

"We're not dating, he is perfectly welcome to do as he pleases," Quinn explained, pretending like it didn't hurt every time Puck hadn't come home yet when she went to bed. She knew she had no reason to be mad at him, he wasn't hers after all, but for some reason it always hurt. Maybe she was really having feelings for Puck or maybe it was just her baby hormones. No, it had to be the latter because there was no way Quinn was developing feelings for Puck, the biggest man-whore she knew. Quinn tried to reassure herself but she wasn't doing a very good job.

The two continued to work in silence and by midnight they were finally done. Both the girls hands were hurting from so much work but they were both very proud of their finished products.

"You're really good at this Quinn," Mercedes said as she admired her outfit. "You could be like a professional or something."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks. My mom used to make my church dresses when I was little and I always loved to help. For some reason sewing seems to be a stress reliever for me."

Just then the girls heard footsteps and a second later Puck appeared at the door, confused by the scene in front of him. "What are you doing here so late?" he asked Mercedes.

"I think the question is what aren't you doing here," Mercedes grumbled, giving Puck the stink-eye. He just continued to stare at her, just as confused as before.

"Mercedes and I were making our Lady Gaga outfits for glee," Quinn said quickly before anything more could happen between the two. She held up her dress to show him.

Puck just smirked as he eyed the dress. "You all are crazy," he mumbled. Quinn pretended she didn't hear.

"Puck will help me clean this up, Mercedes. You should get home. I know your mom probably doesn't like you staying out this late on a school night," Quinn suggested.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked looking at the large mess that covered almost the entire room; there was fabric and wire and thread everywhere.

Puck just gave Quinn a look but she shook it off, knowing she could convince him to help her. "Yea. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay," Mercedes said as she gathered her things. "Thanks again for sewing the outfit together, Quinn. I don't know what I would've done without you." Quinn smiled at her friend as she accompanied her to the front door. She gave Mercedes a good-bye hug before watching her friend walk out to her car. When she was sure Mercedes was safely in her car she closed the front door and made her way back to the bedroom through the dark, empty house.

When she arrived at the doorway she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Puck already beginning to clean up the mess. "Thanks for helping," she said as she bent down next to him to pick up a piece of fabric. She soon realized her large stomach was preventing her from bending down all the way to the floor.

Puck chuckled as he bent down and picked up the piece of fabric and threw it into the trashcan. "Yea well I'm tired and I figured the more I help the faster I get to go to bed."

"Mmmhmm," Quinn said as she began to pick up fabric off the bed, a little more in her reach this time. "How about you clean off the floor and I'll do the bed," she suggested.

"Deal," Puck agreed as he bent down to pick up yet another piece of fabric.

They continued in silence for a while before Quinn finally decided to speak. "So where were you tonight?"

She could tell he was a little taken aback by her question. Usually when he was out late she was asleep when he got home and rarely ever asked where he had been.

"Out," he shrugged.

"Puck seriously tell me the truth. I'm not going to be mad. It's not like we're not dating or anything," she said, noting the hesitancy in his voice.

He sighed. "I was at Santana's." Quinn didn't know why hearing him say that felt like being stabbed in the heart, but it did and it was beyond her control.

"See that wasn't so hard," she said. It wasn't hard for him to say but that didn't mean it wasn't hard for her to hear.

By the time they finished it was 12:30 and Quinn was exhausted. She went into the bathroom to wash up for bed and by the time she went back into the room Puck was passed out on the bed. She just rolled her eyes as she climbed into her side of the bed.

Even though Quinn was pretty sure this was the most exhausted she had been in months she could not fall asleep; she had too much going on inside her mind. Although she was almost sure she was going to give the baby up for adoption it was days like this that made that choice difficult. She knew she would never get the chance to sew her daughter a costume for the school play or even make any of her Halloween costumes. She would be missing out on so many parts of her daughter's life that it hurt Quinn to think about.

And then there was Puck. Whenever he was around she wanted to strangle him but whenever he was gone she wanted him around. It confused even her and she was in all honors classes. She tried her hardest to convince herself she wasn't falling for him, that it didn't matter that he slept with a different girl every night, but everyday it was getting harder and harder to do.

She became angry at the fact that Puck would never be the man she wanted him to be. If he wasn't so immature maybe they could keep the baby and be a proper family, but all those thoughts immediately went out the window every time he stayed out until midnight with a girl

With all these thoughts floating around in her head Quinn finally fell asleep, but was awoken all too soon by the sound of her alarm clock. It was a new day and it was time for school. Quinn tried to tell herself yesterday didn't matter, that the only thing that matters is the present but its easier said than done.


	20. Theatricality Part 3

**Wow, chapter 20! I have to admit i have never stuck with a story this long. Usually i get tired of it and leave it unfinished but i am determined to get to the end of this story and your alls reviews really help me stay motivated! You have no idea how exicted i get when i see i have one and all day during school im like dying inside because i cant check so if you leave reviews thanks so much and if you read this but dont review please do because i enjoy it so much and if you read this but dont have an account you can always leave a review on my tumblr (the link is on my page).**

**My guess would be this story has about 8 to 10 chapters left and im thinking about writing a sequel after so in your review tell me if you would like that or not.**

**Also i know it seems things between Puck and Quinn are never going to get better but dont worry they will im just trying to stay with the origional storyline as much as possible. **

**Sorry about the long authors note. Enjoy and make sure to review after on here or tumblr!**

* * *

Theatricality

Part 3

That morning Quinn was a little hesitant about wearing her Lady Gaga outfit to school, not really sure if everyone else was going to wear it all day or just in glee. Her solution was to dress in her normal baby doll dress and cardigan, but she packed her newly made outfit and all the accessories into her duffle bag. She would put it in her locker until glee.

Usually Quinn didn't worry about things like being the only one wearing something but ever since she fell to the bottom of the food chain she found herself second guessing herself a lot more. She was a lot more self-conscious than she used to be but that was the price she paid and she knew it was no one's fault but her own that she was where she was.

Puck had to go in for an early basketball practice so Quinn drove herself to school. She didn't see the boy until he approached her at her locker before third period.

"I have the best baby name!" he practically yelled as he ran over to where she was standing. Quinn just rolled her eyes; this was going to be Finn all over again.

"Enlighten me," she mumbled as she got her books out for her next class.

"Okay so I was at basketball practice this morning and the boys and I were talking about our favorite kinds of whiskey and I said Jack Daniels and then it hit me. Jack Daniels would be the perfect name for our baby! Why not name her after my favorite kind of whisky?"

"That's the worst name I've ever heard! Even Drizzle is better than that," she said as anger bubbled inside her. Why didn't Puck get it? Why was he so clueless?

"You're wrong it's a great name; it's a rock star name," he said defensively.

Quinn slammed her locker shut in frustration. "You want to name our _daughter _Jack Daniels? She's a girl." Quinn couldn't believe he even thought for a second she would agree to that name.

"Okay, fine, whatever, Jackie Daniels," he said compromising a bit.

"The name is not the point!" she said, trying to remain calm. Why couldn't he just accept the fact that she was giving this baby away and it didn't need a name. "I told you this. I'm giving up the baby so I don't have to do this with you. This is good for you," she said patting him on the shoulder. "Now you can go off and be a rock star yourself." She turned to walk away but not before noticing the hurt and confusion in his eyes. She knew her giving up the baby was hard for him to accept and she knew she could be a little insensitive towards his feelings sometimes, but she just wished he would get it into his thick head that they were not keeping the baby.

Quinn was soon torn from her thoughts by the sight of Tina and Kurt walking down the hall in full Lady Gaga theatricality. She stared at them for a bit, taking in their amazing costumes, before turning the corner. She walked for a bit before arriving at Mercedes' locker and seeing, she too, was in her costume.

"Hey hot mama," Mercedes greeted her.

"Hey 'Cedes," Quinn said.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked, noting Quinn's solemn face. "And where is your costume?" she added as she took in the rest of the blonde and noticed she was in her signature look.

"Just Puck bringing up stupid baby names," Quinn shrugged. "And I wasn't sure if everyone was wearing there's all day. It's in my locker."

"Give him time to accept it, girl," Mercedes said, placing a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "He'll come around eventually."

"I know," Quinn said, "but I feel like he never takes my feelings into consideration. I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of giving this baby up," she unconsciously rubbed her large stomach. "But I know I have to be practical and mature in this situation because one of us has to and obviously it's not going to be him."

"That's very noble of you Quinn," Mercedes said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "But I would think you even nobler if you put your costume on."

Mercedes smiled at her and Quinn couldn't help but smile back. "Why couldn't I have run into you earlier? I just went to my locker."

"Oh my gosh it's just around the corner," Mercedes chuckled at the laziness of her friend.

"Hey when you're carrying all this extra poundage around the corner can seem pretty far away!" Quinn laughed.

She was happy when Mercedes laughed back before linking arm's with her friend's. "Come on, I'll walk with you." The two girls walked back to Quinn's locker where she collected her duffle bag. They then walked to the girl's bathroom so Quinn could change. After she was changed and put on all her accessories the two friends walked out of the bathroom laughing and admiring each other's costumes once more.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn could feel everyone staring at her as she walked down the hallway in her Lady Gaga outfit but at this point she was so used to people staring at her that it barely phased her anymore.

She was so happy when it was finally time for glee and to see everyone's costumes. Quinn had to admit she was a bit surprised when she walked in the door and saw that even Santana and Brittany had participated. The bell rang and Quinn took a seat in the front row in between Tina and Artie.

"Little monsters, take a bow," Mr. Schuster said, smiling.

All the girls, and Kurt, stood up and showed off their costumes as they posed and made faces. "Ladies, Kurt, I'm really impressed," he added. "Sientate," everyone knew enough Spanish to know that meant sit down, so they obliged. "You know what the best part is? Each one of your costumes shows off a different aspect of your personality." Quinn never thought of it like that but she guessed it was true. Hers was pink and girly, much like herself. Brittany's was outlandish and out there much like herself, and Santana's was dark and a little mysterious much like herself.

"Wait, where's Rachel," Puck suddenly said. Quinn turned around and noticed the tiny brunette was not in the room. "I mean I only noticed because like five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious," he quickly added, making sure no one thought he actually spent time thinking about Rachel.

Quinn became a little worried that the brunette had not taken the news of yesterday very well.

"Rachel kind of got some intense news yesterday," Mercedes explained. Everyone leaned in towards the girl, wanting more.

"We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and…," Quinn began, making sure people knew she was in on this too before she was cut off my Mr. Schue.

"Guys that's not fair. You've got to stop doing that," Mr. Schuster scolded. Everyone sank in their seats a bit before the curly headed man spoke up once more. "But…you know…what'd you find out?" he asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Okay are you all ready?" Mercedes asked. Everyone nodded eagerly. "Ms. Corcoran, their coach, she's Rachel's mom." Quinn watched as everyone's mouths went wide with shock. She knew no one was expecting anything quite that scandalous.

"Are you serious?" asked Mr. Schue.

"Way to bury the lean, Mercedes," added Artie.

"We're screwed; Rachel's gonna jump ship to Vocal Adrenaline," Puck said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Everyone was so into this new gossip that no one had noticed that Rachel had entered the room. None of them noticed until she spoke up. "Never," she said walking into the room a bit more dejected than usual. "I really don't want to talk about it, though, I'm still processing the news. My dad's are moving my therapist to our spare room later this afternoon. A…All I know is that I'm not going anywhere and I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood that I was deprived of." Quinn had to chuckle a bit to herself when she saw the brunette's costume. It looked as if a blind kid had glued his stuffed animals onto a piece of fabric.

"You look terrible; I look awesome," Brittany said, unintentionally breaking some of the tension in the room. Quinn had to agree with Brittany. It was clear everyone else had worked just as hard as her and Mercedes on their costume, but as she thought earlier, Rachel's looked as if it was made by a blind kid.

"I think it's the Kermit the Frog look," Mercedes said propping her head to the side in confusion.

Rachel put her hands to the side in frustration and an animal flew off her dress.

"And we have a jumper," Kurt said, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

Rachel actually looked a bit embarrassed, a quality Quinn rarely saw on the girl; she usually radiated fierce confidence through every pore of her body. "Well my dad's can't sew so these are just stapled on," she explained.

"Okay guys, why don't we worry about this later and maybe try and focus on the song," Mr. Schuster said. He could obviously tell Rachel wanted to move away from this subject and onto glee, which was much for important.

The spark in Rachel's eyes appeared again at the mention of performing. "I couldn't agree more. Hit it!" she yelled at the band. The music started for the Lady Gaga song they had all chosen the day before. Kurt opened the song and as soon as he started singing all the girls stood up to join him and Rachel on the floor. They rehearsed their song once before Finn announced the boys were going to the auditorium to practice their secret routine. They all looked at the boys with curiosity and hounded them about what they were going to do, but the boys just shrugged and said they would see on Thursday (Mr. Schuster had decided the day before the girls, and Kurt, would perform Wednesday and the boys on Thursday).

Once the boys left they continued to practice for another hour. This was definitely one of Quinn's favorite performances they had done so far and she knew their routine would blow the boys' out of the water.

For the first time in months Quinn actually had a solo within the song, granted it was a very small solo, but this was the first time she actually felt like participating in a song since the whole baby gate scandal and she quite enjoyed it.

It was also the first time in months she got through a full rehearsal without having to sit out because she was tired. She realized that if she actually let herself enjoy what she was doing then glee was even more fun and she made a mental note to herself to start participating more in this class.


	21. Theatricality Part 4

**Hey so remember me? Probably not because it's been so long since i updated. I want to apalogize for taking so long but my life has been crazy hectic and i can barely find time to breath let along write. But alas i found the time and here we are. Im not really sure about how i feel about this chapter. Its not my best writing and i know but im going to Chicago this weekend for cross country and if i didnt post it today youd have to wait until sunday night and i thought that would be cruel considering how long youve already wasted.**

**Also i want to think anyone whose left a review. They make me so giddy! Im going to make you a deal. If i get 10 reviews for this chapter (more than Ive ever had for one chapter) i will guarantee the next update will be within a week. If not i make no promises. I will count reviews on here and if you dont have an account but would still like to review i will count ones left on my tumblr page (link is on my profile). So leave a review and the next update will be fast i promise!**

**Thanks and sorry that authors note was so long. haha. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Theatricality

Part 4

The next day the girls, and Kurt, used their time during class to rehearse and also ended up rehearsing during lunch, with much insistence from Rachel. Quinn was still so excited about actually participating in glee again that she didn't even say anything rude to Rachel when the brunette only gave her five minutes to eat her lunch.

Everyone continued to wear their costumes to school and of course everyone, including Quinn, got laughed at for doing so. The sad fact was Quinn was used to people laughing at her by now, something that rarely ever happened to her until this year. It took a long time for her to get used to, since it was so new to her, but now it would be weird to walk down the hallway without someone looking at her with a funny glance.

When they performed after school even Quinn was surprised to see how good they were. Everyone's singing and dancing was up to par and Quinn felt as if it would be a good act for Regionals. Judging by the looks on the boy's faces it was a lot better than they were expecting. The girl's just gave them smug looks before walking off the stage.

Once Quinn had changed back into her regular clothes (sitting in a car with her Lady Gaga dress was rather uncomfortable) she made her way out to the parking lot. She was glad she had driven herself to school again that day because when she arrived at her car she noticed Puck's was already gone. She just sighed before opening the driver's door and climbing in. Puck, Mike, and Matt had started their own band the week before and Puck was home even less than usual. Quinn would be lying if she said it didn't hurt her a bit that Puck seemed as if he'd rather be anywhere but at the house with her. When she first started staying there he would do stuff like staying in with her on the weekends or taking her out to dinner, but none of that had happened in a long time she couldn't help but miss it.

Quinn's little sliver of hope that Puck would be home when she arrived soon vanished when she pulled into the driveway and noticed his truck was not there. It took all her willpower not to slam her bedroom door (it wasn't her house after all) but when she plopped herself onto her bed she starting crying. The tears were steady and she didn't know she had been holding so much in.

She felt as if she had no one. Her parents had kicked her out of their house and life the first chance they got and the father of her baby barely even acknowledged her existence. She hadn't talked to any of her old cheerio friends since she got pregnant and it was obvious they didn't want to talk to her anyway. Sure she had recently become friends with Mercedes and it was going great, but they were still not near the point of feeling totally comfortable around one another. Quinn looked down at her protruding stomach and smiled. At least she knew the baby would always be there for her and want to be around her. Her smile quickly left when she realized that it didn't matter because she wasn't keeping the baby. Before she knew it she was crying even harder at the fact that in five short weeks she would be giving the human who had been living inside her away, possibly never to see again.

Quinn cried for what seemed like hours more and by the time she finally stopped she was too exhausted from glee and crying to do any homework so instead she decided go to bed.

X-X-X-X-X

Once again the girls underestimated the power of the boys. Their secret performance ended up being "Shout It Out Loud" by Kiss and if that wasn't good enough the boys actually dressed up as the band, make-up and all. This definitely helped make Quinn's crappy day better, but it didn't take long for it to go down the tubes once again when Puck informed her they were having emergency band practice after school and it would take all night. Quinn just sighed and said she would get a ride home with Mercedes.

That night went a lot like the night before and Quinn became worried she would never get any homework done, something she wasn't used to. She told herself she could do it over the weekend since she most likely wouldn't have plans anyway.

The next day everyone was sitting in the choir room chatting away when Mr. Schuster walked in. "Alright lets get things started!" he said as he eagerly clapped his hands together.

Puck walked in behind him, late as usual. "Mr. Schue, there's something I want to say to Quinn."

She didn't quite no why but Quinn looked around to see who he was talking to, like there was another Quinn in the room.

"And I want everybody to hear it," he continued.

"Alright," Mr. Schuster said as he took a seat.

Puck sighed before continuing. "At first I didn't really get the point of this theatrical assignment; being larger than life and putting it all out there because I'm kind of like that all the time. That's how my dad was too. He was too busy being all crazy and rock 'n' roll to be there for his kid and you know what I didn't care that my dad was a badass, I just wanted him to be there and he never was." Quinn new Puck's father was a sore subject for him and that he was extremely stubborn so she knew this speech was hard for him to do. "Then I learned all this Kiss stuff and while Jackie Daniels is a great name for like a power boat or something its not right for a baby girl. So if my Kiss-mates will help me out, I've got a better idea."

Quinn watched intently as Puck and the other guys grabbed a stool and sat right in front of her. The music started to play and she watched as Puck serenaded her.

_Beth I hear you calling, but I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playing and we just can't find a sound. Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them calling. Oh, Beth, what can I do?_

Quinn felt tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to hold them back but she was just a big sack of hormones and it wasn't even worth trying. She noticed this song fit their situation perfectly and she could picture Puck sitting at the computer for hours trying to find the right one.

It was during this song that Quinn couldn't deny it anymore; she had feelings for Puck whether she liked it or not and the song was only making her fall harder.

Quinn didn't want the song to end…ever, but unfortunately it did. Puck stood up from his stool and walked over so he was standing right in front of her. "I know you're giving her up, but before you do I think you should name her Beth. And if you'll let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born. I'd really like to meet her."

Quinn's mind was moving a mile a minute and all she could do was nod when in reality all she wanted to do was connect his soft lips with hers and never let go.

The bell rang and everyone began to file out but Quinn noticed Puck was hanging behind and she figured it was to talk to her so she lingered as well.

"Hey," Puck said as he nervously walked over to where she was sitting, hands in his pockets.

"Hi," she said as she gave him a soft smile. "That song was nice."

She almost chuckled to herself when she saw a slight blush form in his cheeks. "I meant everything I said."

"I know you did."

"So will you forgive?" he asked.

"For what?"

"For how I've been treating you these past couple of weeks," he answered as his eyes darted to the ground in embarrassment. Quinn couldn't believe he actually noticed he had been treating her like crap. Maybe he was a bit more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

He sighed before continuing. "Yesterday when I got home from band practice I saw you were already asleep and Sarah told me you had been crying all night and I asked her why. She told me it probably was due to the fact I had been treating you like crap lately and then I really took some time to think about it and I realized she was right."

Quinn couldn't believe she was hearing this come out of Puck's mouth. It was so sweet and genuine and so not Puck at all that Quinn had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'll forgive you," Quinn nodded as a stray tear made it's way down her cheek. Puck reached over and wiped it away with his hand and Quinn almost melted at his touch, "If you promise never to treat me like that again."

Puck nodded. "I promise. And if I end up treating you like that again I give you permission to dump my sorry ass forever."

Quinn chucked a bit and nodded. "Agreed." Just then the warning bell rang and the two exchanged warm smiles before departing to their respective classes.

X-X-X-X-X

After Glee that afternoon Quinn went to hang out at Mercedes' house for awhile. She was helping Mercedes get ready for a party she would not be attending. She didn't need to be around drunk and high teens while she was pregnant. But all this probably meant Puck was going even though she wished more than anything he would stay home with her. She decided this would be a test for him. She wasn't going to ask him to stay with her but if he did it willingly he would pass and she would give him another chance but if he went and stayed out all night and got drunk his ass would be dumped, as he put it.

"Thanks for helping me get ready, hot mama," Mercedes said as she pulled the blonde into a hug. "Are you sure you don't wanna go?"

"I'm sure," Quinn said as she rubbed her belly showing Mercedes it wasn't a good idea. Mercedes just smiled at her and watched from the door and Quinn walked out of the house and to her car.

When she got home she was pleasantly surprised to see that Puck's truck was in the driveway. She figured either he was passing the test and staying with her tonight or he was just there to get ready for the party.

Quinn literally had to do a double take when she walked into the house. Puck was sitting on the couch, a bouquet of pink lilies in his hand. When he saw her walk through the door he jumped up and walked over to where she was standing before handing her the beautiful lilies, which happened to be her favorite flower.

"How did you know?" Quinn asked, open mouthed and stunned.

Puck shrugged. "You told me a couple months ago they were your favorite." When tears began to well up in her eyes she could see panic cross his face. "Did I get it wrong?"

Quinn just chuckled as she shook her head. "No, these are perfect." Panic quickly changed to a smile.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Always," Quinn laughed. He joined in too and led her to the kitchen. Quinn was so stunned again by what she saw she almost dropped the flowers in her hand. The table was set for two and there were glowing candles between the two plated. The lights were dimmed and there was spaghetti and breadsticks on the table.

"I had my mom cook because I didn't want to end up giving you food poisoning or something and hurt the baby." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Do you like it."

For the millionth time that day tears welled up in her hazel eyes and all she could do was nod. He pulled out her chair from under the table. "My lady," he said gesturing for her to sit in the chair. Quinn giggled and took her seat. He joined her across the table and they began to eat.

"Where's your mom and Sarah?" Quinn asked when she noticed the other two members of the family were nowhere to bee seen.

"They went to visit my uncle in Cincinnati again this weekend," he explained.

"Oh. So you didn't want to go to the party tonight?" Quinn wondered.

"There will be other parties," he shrugged. "Besides I miss spending time with my baby mama." He gave her his world class smile and she felt her cheeks go flushed as she smiled back.

Dinner that night was easy and romantic and everything Quinn could have ever imagined. She never in a million years would have thought Puck could pull anything like this off.

Quinn was even more surprised when he never tried to kiss or pressure her the whole night. He seemed to finally realize she wasn't ready for them to be anything like that and even though Quinn really did want to kiss him she knew it would be better if she waited until she knew she could trust him again.

So instead they ended up watching some movies. They lied on the couch together, barely any space was left between their bodies but Quinn didn't mind. She loved the feeling of his tan skin against her pale skin. It was the best feeling in the world besides feeling her baby kick, which happened a lot that night. Beth definitely knew who her dad was because whenever he was around she kicked like mad.

When the final movie was over and Quinn was so tired she thought she might pass out the two made their way back to the bedroom.

"Good night," Quinn said when they were both in bed. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and it took all her power to connect their lips together right then and there. He returned the kiss with a smile before kissing her stomach good-night. He had definitely passed the test, with flying colors no less. Quinn just hoped that he could keep it up.


	22. Funk Part 1

**Wow, 15 reviews last chapter! I'm speechless! I'm probably the happiest, most giddy person on the planet right now :) Heres the next update within a week as promised. You held up your end of the deal so i held up mine. I stayed up later than usual last night to get this done so i hope you like it. I've decided that the offer still stands but now that i know i can get 15 reviews im bumping it up. So 15 reviews and ill update within a week, guaranteed. If not there are no guarantees. (tumblr reviews count too)**

**Also i realized today that on tumblr you have to activate it so people can write on your blog so i finally did that so if you've tried writing on it and it wouldnt let you, it will now. (links on my profile page) Thanks lovelys and enojy the chapter!**

* * *

Funk

Part 1

The rest of the weekend went by like a dream. Quinn and Puck spent almost all of Saturday together and that night Puck took her to the movies, a place she hadn't been in months. Quinn had convinced him it would be okay if he went to band practice for a couple of hours and she would be fine by himself. He ended up coming home before he said he would and Quinn couldn't help but wonder if all this gentlemeness was temporary or not. She knew he was trying really hard to prove himself to her, but she was still having a really hard time trusting him again.

The two teenagers were lying in their bed Sunday night enjoying each other's company. Quinn was lying with her head on Puck's rock solid abs and she was unconsciously drawing small circles inside his palm.

"This was a good weekend," she smiled and she continued drawing the circles.

Puck grinned at her soft touch. "It sure was." There was a minute of comfortable silence before he spoke up again. "So are you going to be my girl now?"

Quinn sighed. "I still don't know if I can trust you." She watched as his face fell a bit. She could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment but wasn't doing a very good job. "I just feel like we need to get to know each other more," she continued trying to ease the blow. "I mean we've been living together for two months now and we still don't know anything about each other."

"What do you want to know."

Quinn propped herself on her elbow so she was facing him. "Tell me about your dad." Quinn knew if Puck could talk to her about his dad he could talk to her about anything. It was no secret Puck had daddy issues but it was a sore subject for him and Quinn knew it.

Puck sighed. "He was convinced he was going to be a rock star some day. He was constantly on tour with his band and one time, when I was nine, he never came back."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said as she gently brushed his cheeks with her hand. "No one deserves that."

"Yea, well, you didn't deserve what your parents did to you either," he said. "I guess we both had daddy issues." Quinn knew he was right. After what her dad did to her she was having a really hard time trusting people the way she used to.

Before Quinn knew what she was doing she leaned in and gently brushed her lips against his. It was short and sweet but it was something Quinn had wanted for a long time and it felt so right. She was practically laying on him now and when she ended the kiss he looked up at her and smiled. "So does this mean you'll be my girl now?"

Quinn smiled as she nodded. "Only if you promise to never hurt me the way my dad did."

"I would never dream of it," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again. They both knew they weren't going to do anymore than that for a while, but oddly enough they both seemed okay with it.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn was thrown out of her little fantasy world on Monday when Vocal Adrenaline showed up in their auditorium and gave them a sneak peek at their Regionals routine. Not only were they good, but Jesse had apparently transferred back to Carmel without telling anyone, including Rachel. It only got worse when they entered the choir room to find it had been teepeed. They had to spend an afternoon they could use for rehearsal on cleaning instead.

As Quinn cleaned she could see Puck and Finn quietly whispering to each other and she knew they were planning something to get back at Vocal Adrenaline. Quinn didn't like the idea; she didn't need Puck getting into anymore trouble, but she knew nothing she would say or do would make a difference. Those boys were stubborn when they wanted to be.

That night when Puck thought Quinn was asleep he quietly slipped out of bed and snuck out through their bedroom window. Quinn waited up until he returned an hour later.

"What did you two do?" she asked scaring Puck as he crawled back through the window.

Puck sighed; he knew he had been caught. "Finn and I were just making sure Vocal Adrenaline got exactly what was coming to them."

Quinn sighed. "I guess I can't get mad at you for being protective." He smiled as he climbed into bed next to her and she snuggled close.

"No," he said as he kissed her on the top of the head. "You can't."

X-X-X-X-X

The next day was no better for Quinn. She found out during first period that Puck and Finn had been busted for their shenanigans the night before and they were both going to have to find jobs to pay back the damage. She was mad because money wasn't exactly flowing lately and he could use the money he made at that job for something more important like maternity clothes.

The day just got better when she was walking down the hall to her second period class and she heard loud footsteps approaching her. At first she thought it might be Finn (he had abnormally large feet) but when she looked up she found it to be Karaofsky. Worse of all she saw he was carrying a large cup of a cold and slimy slushy. Before she had time to react the cup was being hoisted at her face and the cold sting of the slushy began to trickle down from her forehead.

"Here you go, Juno," she heard him say as he did it. When it was over he laughed and high-fived his friends before continuing down the hall to his next victim. For a minute Quinn stood like a statue in the hall, covered in cold, slimy corn-syrup. Everyone was looking at her and laughing but no one was doing anything to help. When she could finally move she ran to her locker and took out her spare clothes she always kept in case of emergencies such as this one and waddled as fast as her pregnant belly would let her to the bathrooms.

She let a few tears slip as she washed herself off. She felt like every time she thought she couldn't be more humiliated someone did something to prove her wrong. Not only was she known as the "ex-cheerleader who got pregnant" but now she got to be the "pregnant girl that got a slushy thrown into her face." She was sick and tired of people treating her as inferior because she made one lousy mistake. Granted it was a big one, but it was one nonetheless.

Quinn was lucky none of the slushy had gotten into her hair and once she had cleaned her face off and changed clothes she made her way to her second period class. During class she decided she was not going to tell Puck about what had just happened. She knew him well enough to know he would be furious and do something to get himself expelled and that was something she couldn't deal with. Especially since he had just gotten into trouble that morning.

She was relieved when Glee finally rolled around. She went in and took her usual seat. When the bell rang Mr. Schuster walked in, extremely happy about finding the assignment for the week. When he announced it was going to be funk Quinn actually became a little excited. She said she wanted to start participating more and she figured funk was the perfect way to do it.

"Vocal Adrenaline has never once done a funk number," Mr. Schue explained. "There a machine; a collective, synthesized, soulless beat. Funk is soul meets anger! It's passion and it's emotion and Vocal Adrenaline doesn't perform with any. So you have the assignment for the week. I want you guys to turn McKinley high into funky town!" Everyone laughed at the corniness of their teacher.

"You guys can relax, I've got this one covered," Mercedes said.

"Hold on a second. I want a chance to get funky, too," Quinn said. She didn't think it was fair that Mercedes got to do this just because she was black. Quinn was just as qualified to do funk.

Everyone laughed as Quinn said this. "Good one Quinn. It even sounds funny when you say it."

Quinn started to become agitated by the reaction of her friends. "You said funk was about soul and anger. I have plenty of both. Look at me, look at my life. I'm furious!" Quinn couldn't believe how worked up she was getting over this whole thing, but she was sick of people telling her she couldn't do stuff because she was pregnant or white.

"Lets be honest when white people try to be funky you end up with Kasey and the Sunshine Band," Mercedes laughed. This didn't help the anger that was boiling inside of her.

"Mercedes' racism aside," Quinn continued, "I will have something prepared tomorrow."

"Alright," Mr. Schuster said clapping his hands together. "Quinn goes first." Quinn looked down at her friend with dagger eyes before the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

Quinn wasted no time preparing for her solo the next day. She spent her study hall looking up songs to do (she knew homework was a better use of her time but she had something to prove, didn't she?) It had taken her thirty minutes, but she finally found the right song. Now all she had to do was decide what she was going to do with it.

Quinn was rummaging through her purse, looking for her phone when she found the business card Peggy, the lady from Lamaze class, had given her a couple of weeks ago and she suddenly got a brilliant idea. She got into her car and drove to the address on the card. It turned out to be a teenage rec center.

"I'm looking for a Peggy," Quinn said to the lady at the front desk.

The lady nodded. "She's right down the hall, third door on the left." Quinn wasn't going to lie, this place was a bit sketchier than she was used to, but she figured she would give it a try.

"Thank you," Quinn said before heading down the hall. As she walked down the hall she could hear voices coming from the room where she was heading and became worried that she should've called or something before just showing up. But she had come all this way so she decided to at least knock. She heard a faint "come in" before she opened the door and stepped inside.

There was a circle of teenage girls sitting in chairs, with Peggy as the head. "Oh Quinn," she said obviously surprised but happy to see the blonde. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"Well to be honest I kind of forgot until today," Quinn answered honestly. She looked around and noticed all the girls were staring at her. They were all pregnant like her, most of them just as big or bigger.

"Would you like to join us?" Peggy said, motioning to one of the empty chairs.

"I was actually hoping you all would want to help me with something," Quinn asked. She was nervous because she didn't know if everyone would appreciate her idea but she felt it was something that needed to happen.


	23. Funk Part 2

**I wasnt so sure about this chapter but i didnt feel like dealing with it anymore so i decided to just post it and hope you like it more than i do.**

**There are some questions Ive been getting that Im going to address here:**

**1. Will this story stop at "Journey to Regionals" or continue until season 2?**

**A: I was planning on having the two actually keep the baby and have a continuation throughout their first year or two of raising Beth but if you'd rather me stick with the storyline and continue to season 2 i will, you'll just have to let me know and if enough of you say you'd rather me stick with the storyline i will.**

**2. Are you mad about the lack of Quick scenes in season 2?**

**A: Yes, it is definately infuriating me. I mean really they had a baby together and now they don't talk? Thats ridiculous. Okay sorry for that rant.**

**Also i try and reply to all your reviews but some of you all do it anonymously or whatever so i wanted to thank those of you who review but i can't relpy to. You all are amazing. Once again 10 reviews and Ill update within a week.**

**My this is a long authors not, Im so sorry. Ill stop talking so you can get to the story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Funk

Part 2

"I was actually hoping you all would want to help me with something," Quinn asked. She was nervous because she didn't know if everyone would appreciate her idea but she felt it was something that needed to happen. She needed to vent her feelings out in the open and what better way to do that, than song?

She was still feeling down about the whole slushie incident, and the way people treated her in general just because she was pregnant. All this made her angry all the time and she just wanted to be happy again.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Peggy asked.

Quinn nervously bit her bottom lip between her teeth. "Well, at school I'm in this club, called Glee Club, where we sing and dance and tomorrow I'm doing a solo and I thought maybe you all could help me out by dancing. I just thought it would really show the impact of the song I picked."

She watched nervously as everyone kind of stared at her for a minute, but soon smiles appeared on their faces and Quinn visibly relaxed.

"What kind of dance are we talking about?" asked a redhead with a particularly gravid stomach.

"Nothing too intense," Quinn answered. "For obvious reasons. And we only have one day to do this."

"Okay, I'm in," the redhead said. "This sounds like it could be fun." Quinn looked at the rest of the girls eagerly and they all began to nod their head yes.

"This is so exciting!" Quinn clapped. "I'm not the best with choreography so if someone in here was a dancer that would help."

"I used to be a dancer," said a smaller black girl. "I can help. What's the song?"

"James Brown's 'It's a man's man's man's world'," she answered.

"Excellent," said the other girl. "My name's Brandy, by the way."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," smiled Quinn. "It's nice to meet all of you." She dug into her purse until she found the CD she had burned with the song on it. "Here's the CD. I thought maybe you could start the choreography while I got to know everyone."

"Sounds good," said Brandy who took the CD and walked over to the room across the hall to work on the choreography.

"This sounds like a great idea," Peggy beamed. "Now Quinn, this room is a place where pregnant teens can come and share their story without being judged. This is where you can share your thoughts, concerns, and fears about anything, especially your pregnancy."

Quinn nodded. "Does anyone want to start?" Peggy asked.

"I will," said the redheaded girl. "Most of you all know my name is Lauren. I'm sixteen and I'm about eight months pregnant. My family has a long line of teenage pregnancy and I had high hopes that it would never happen to me, but one day I met this boy. He was a couple years older than me but I knew he was into me so I decided to go for it. We dated for awhile and I knew he was more experienced than I was, but that didn't matter to me. After a few months he convinced me to have sex and once we started we did it all the time since he had his own place and everything. Well, one time he ran out of condoms and convinced me it wouldn't hurt to do it without one, just that once. Apparently it did because I wound up pregnant and when I told him he said he would take care of us; we could live with him in his apartment and everything would be okay. I believed him until one day I went by his apartment and it was empty. I haven't seen him sense."

Quinn felt like crying when she heard Lauren's story. And as all the other girls went around the circle and shared their storied Quinn realized she didn't need to feel as alone as she did. She wasn't the only person going through all of this and it felt good to know that.

After most of the girls shared their story Quinn figured it was her turn. "Okay, I guess I'll go," she said. "My name is Quinn Fabray, I'm sixteen and I'm almost eight months pregnant. It's hard to believe by looking at me now but I used to be queen bee of my school. I used to be head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club," Quinn let out a little chuckle and everyone else did too. "Yea, celibacy club. Hard to believe right? Well, one day I was feeling particularly fat when my boyfriend's best friend showed up at my house with a package of wine coolers. One thing led to another and before I knew it I was drunk and having sex. It was after that that I did the worst thing of all, though. I told my boyfriend the baby was his, even though it wasn't," Quinn couldn't help but start to tear up while telling this story. She realized it was the first time she had told it to anyone who didn't already know. "When my parent's found out, they kicked me out and I went to live with said boyfriend." Quinn couldn't help but notice the bitterness in her voice towards her parents. "It wasn't long, though, until he found out the truth and I went to stay with the true father. Things have been going okay, except for the fact that he wants to keep the baby but I want to give her up for adoption."

"That's very admirable of you, Quinn," Peggy said.

"Thanks," Quinn said. "So I guess that's my story."

"We should probably go see how Brandy's doing on the choreography," Peggy suggested. "I think that's enough sharing for one day."

"Good idea," Quinn said as she stood up out of her chair. Everyone else followed suit and they all walked together across the hall and into the room Brandy was in. The room was more empty and spacious, a perfect place to practice dancing.

"Hey Brandy, how's it going?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty good," she answered. "I've got a few ideas in mind. Maybe we should start working through it?"

Quinn agreed and Brandy began to show everyone the choreography she had come up with. Since Quinn was the one singing she stood in the middle and she didn't do as much dancing because she wanted to focus more on her vocals, but she did join in the dance from time to time.

It took about two hours before everyone got the choreography down. Quinn felt guilty for taking up so much of their night but no one said they needed to leave. She guessed most of them were like her; feeling lonely at home and wanted the company of others around them. Once it got to be nine though Quinn decided it was time for everyone to go home. They all agreed to meet her after school the next day so they could do the performance.

When Quinn got home Puck wasn't there yet. He started his part-time job that day to help pay for the tires he had slashed, which meant Quinn got to spend even less time with him.

Even though she was tired from dancing all day Quinn knew she had to actually start her homework because she couldn't afford for her grades to slip. Around ten thirty, when she was finally done, Puck came trudging into the room. He grunted before collapsing on the bed.

"You tired?" Quinn laughed.

"Uhhh," was all he said back. She went over to his feet and took his shoes off for him before joining him in bed.

"That makes two of us," she said. He turned to face her and smiled as he wrapped one of his arms around her side. Within minutes they had both fallen asleep.

X-X-X-X-X

The next day at school Mercedes, Kurt, and Puck hounded her about what her performance would be but she wanted it to be a surprise. She made it the whole day without telling anyone (she didn't even fall for Puck's puppy-dog pout).

When the bell rang, signaling the end of school Quinn waddled her way towards the choir room. She made sure the band was there and knew what song to play before she went in the hall to meet the girls. When everyone was there Quinn told them she would give them their queue when she was ready.

"Okay, Quinn, it's your day to show us your funky side," Mr. Schue said at the beginning of rehearsal. "So, take it away."

Quinn nodded and took a deep breath before starting. She would be lying if she didn't say she was nervous about how everyone would react. This wasn't exactly the kind of performance they were used to seeing.

"For some of us," she began, "just getting to class takes a little bit longer." She stood up and walked towards the front of the classroom. "When you're pregnant you're responsible for two lives and you're walking down the hallway oppressed by the man." She watched as people rolled their eyes and made snide comments, but she ignored them because they needed to know how hard it was for Quinn to be pregnant and that comments like that hurt her. "Hearing people call you fat. " That was the girl's queue to come in and they began filing in one by one.

"Sometimes it hurts," she continued with a stomp for enfaces. Everyone looked confused by the random pregnant girls walking into the classroom but once again Quinn ignored them and continued to talk. "Sometimes you have to stop and hold that precious life and say no."

"This is offensive," Artie commented. "Who are these girls?"

"We're the unwed mothership connection and that's what we're hear to sing about." The music started and Quinn went to get the mike and brought it to center stage.

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world, but it would be nothing, nothing without a women or a girl._

Everyone still looked at Quinn with confusion or skepticism and she knew that they were clearly feeling uncomfortable that there were dancing pregnant girls in front of them but she allowed herself to ignore them and get lost in the music.

She continued this way until the music was over and when it seized everyone clapped and walked up to give Quinn a hug. She just stood there and hoped she had finally made her point. She didn't deserve to be treated as inferior just because she was pregnant.

Mercedes was the only one who stayed in her seat and Quinn understood why. She would only be pregnant for nine months; after this was all over her life could easily go back to the way it was before she got pregnant, but Mercedes would always be black and she would always be treated differently for who she was. Quinn wanted to talk to her, tell her she understands, but she didn't want to do it with so many people around so she decided it could wait for another time.

That night Quinn was feeling good about finally getting all her feelings off her chest in glee. When Finn and she were dating he would tell her how it helped to sing about stuff but she was pretty skeptical about it until now. She felt one hundred times better now that she sang about it.

"You did great today, babe," Puck said as they were lying in bed that night. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well, you never really ask how I feel," Quinn answered simply.

"You're right," he sighed. "You know I'm not good with feelings and shit."

"I know," Quinn said, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "But somehow I fell for you anyway."

"I think what I lack in emotion I made up for in looks," he said giving her a cheesy smile.

She laughed and playfully smacked his chest. "You're so conceded."

"But you like it."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "For some reason I do."


	24. Funk Part 3

**Im so so sorry this update took so long but i was sick last weekend and having technical dificulties this week but the good new is my cross country season ends after this week which means ill have oodles more time to write and hopefully ill have an update each week.**

**Also thanks so much for reviewing and voting what i should do for the next story. Voting is still open this chapter and right now its tied, both ideas having six. I will tell you though I dont know if i want to do season 2 because Im not a big fan of the whole Quinn/Sam relationship and i dont know if i really want to write that, but we'll see.**

**Thanks for reading and remember, at least 10 reviews the next updates within a week! Enjoy!**

* * *

Funk

Part 3

"Puck I don't want to do this with you right now," Quinn said angrily as she stormed into their room. Puck was following closely at her heels and she snorted in annoyance.

"You never want to talk about it!" he yelled throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "When are we ever going to talk about it then?"

Quinn sighed. "There's nothing to talk about. My mind is made up and that is that." She couldn't even look him in the eyes because they were so full of hurt. She walked over to where he was standing and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're giving the baby up for adoption and the sooner you realize that the better it's going to be for you."

"But we can make it work. I have this job now and my mom said she could help with babysitting and I'm sure Sarah would love to, too. We can be a family, Quinn. You know we can," he begged. Quinn turned around and went to the bed to sit down. She patted the seat for Puck to come join her but he didn't budge.

"I know we could do it," said Quinn. "But the question is are we willing to do it? I don't want to spend the rest of my life miserable and hating you for holding me back and I don't want you doing the same. We'll be dirt poor our whole lives because lets face it if we keep this baby neither of us are going to college and we know my parents aren't going to help out. You've got to think of the big picture Puck, you can't just think of how you want things to go you have to think of how they actually will." A tear escaped Quinn's eyes. She just wished Puck would accept this like she had so they could both move on.

Things for the two had been going pretty good the first week they were officially together. Puck hadn't pressured her to do anything more than kiss and she was grateful because she didn't think she would be ready for anything else for a long, long time. Mostly they lied in bed and talked for hours. They talked about their past and their troubles with their parents and they talked about the future, but every once in a while Puck would bring up the subject of keeping the baby and then things weren't so good.

"All I know is that I love you and I love our baby girl and I want us all to be together," Puck said. "I don't see why you don't want that."

"I do want that Puck," she cried. "I want it more than anything in the world right now but sometimes what you want isn't always what you need." She stood up and once again walked over to where he was. She took his toned arms and wrapped them around herself and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "I love you, as much as I hate to admit it, I do, but I still can't trust you like I should and we can't raise a baby together if we can't even trust one another."

"But I've been working so hard to show you…" he started.

"I know you have," she interrupted. "And you've been doing a really good job, but it's going to take more then a week, Puck. I'm sorry."

Puck sighed and nuzzled his head into Quinn's neck. "I'm never going to win this argument am I?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but as I said. My mind is made up."

X-X-X-X-X

That week at school Quinn noticed the glee kids had started to treat her differently. They opened doors for her and offered to carry her books to class and Quinn knew it was all because of her funk solo earlier that week. The only person, though, that was not treating her like this was Mercedes. Actually, it seemed to Quinn, that Mercedes was avoiding her. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her since her performance like she wanted because every time she tried Mercedes would make some stupid excuse and walk away.

That's why Quinn was surprised when Mercedes approached her that Thursday while she was in library doing her homework. Mercedes sat down at the table with that diva look on her face and Quinn knew she better start explaining right away.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry," she began.

"You may not be a minority but you certainly get how it feels sometimes," Mercedes said.

"For nine months, you've had to deal with this your whole life; people making assumptions, calling you names. I seriously can't understand why you don't feel like yelling at people all the time."

Mercedes chuckled and shook her head. "What's the point in getting angry?"

"Because it's infuriating," Quinn answered. She didn't know whether it was the hormones or not but every time someone gave Quinn a pathetic look for being pregnant so young she had to restrain herself from walking towards them and yelling at them for looking at her like that. She wanted to tell them that she was a person and she did have feelings and eyes and she could see them. "All the looks at school, don't even get me started on Puck's mom," Quinn complained. Ever since Linda told Quinn she wanted to be more involved she wasn't kidding. She hounded Quinn about every little thing she did and if Quinn wasn't so grateful for a place to stay she probably would have yelled at Linda to back off a long time ago. She knew the woman was just trying to help and be protective, but Quinn wasn't used to that kind of treatment because her parents never really cared what she did as long as it was socially acceptable to them.

"You're not angry," Mercedes said. Quinn gave her a curious look. "You're hurt. You just need some place safe where you can dig through all that rage and into the pain beneath it. So it's decided; Saturday you move out of Puck's house and in with me."

It took Quinn a couple seconds to comprehend what her friend had just offered her. She knew it would be healthy for her to move out of Puck's house. She loved Puck and she even loved Puck's mom but she knew if she kept living there she was going to explode on them one day and she didn't want to ruin anymore relationships.

"I already talked to my mom," Mercedes explained. "My brother went off to college and we have an extra room."

"Mercedes," was all Quinn could get out. She new she would be eternally grateful to her friend for doing this. And she found herself, once again, being grateful she had joined glee club because she knew none of her Cheerio friends would have done this for her.

"It's cool," Mercedes shrugged in response. "Us sister's gotta stick together, right?" Quinn smiled at her friend. Mercedes put her fist in the air and Quinn chuckled before she hit her own against it. The two of them laughed together and Quinn hadn't been so genuinely happy in a long time. Now all she had to do was tell Puck and she knew he wouldn't be as thrilled about this as she was.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn knew she had to tell Puck about moving that night because she had to use Friday to pack. She waited up for him to get home from work. When she heard him enter the room she put down her book and turned to him.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Same as always," Puck shrugged. "Everyone who shops there is a dumb ass, but what else I knew? What are you still doing up?"

"I needed to talk to you about something," she answered. He nodded before taking off his shirt and climbing into bed next to her. "Now I don't want you to get mad because I really think this will be good for us and our relationship in the long run."

"Just tell me, Quinn, you're kinda freaking me out now."

Quinn took a deep breath. "," she said so fast it all seemed like on big word.

"Wow, slow down," Puck laughed. "I have no idea what you just said."

Quinn sighed and said it slower this time. "Mercedes asked me to move in with her and I said yes."

"What, you're moving out?" Puck asked, panicked. "Look, I'm sorry for saying I want to keep the baby and for trying to change your mind…"

"Puck stop," she said interrupting him. "I'm not doing this because of that. Well, kind of but that's not really the reason." Quinn was trying to find the right words. "Okay look, I love you and I love living with you but I think we're together too much and its not good for this new relationship we started. We need to slow down. I mean you're supposed to date, fall in love, and then have a baby," Quinn chuckled. "And we're already out of order. I still want to date you and be with you but I don't think it's good for us to be with each other all the time."

Puck nodded. "I understand." He leaned over the bed and enveloped her in a hug. "I wish you wouldn't, but I understand why you are."

"I'm so glad," she smiled. "I was so scared you would be mad." She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaning over and turning off the light. "I'm tired, lets go to sleep."

"Good-night babe," he said. "And good-night Beth," he said to her stomach.

"What did I tell you about calling her that?" Quinn criticized.

"I know, but I like it," he said. "I can call her whatever I want."

Quinn rolled her eyes before lying on her side and going to sleep. She knew she would miss having someone to sleep next to because she had gotten to used to it, but she also knew the only way Puck's and her relationship would survive would be if she moved out and they didn't spend every second together.

The next day after school they told Puck's mom about Quinn moving out. She wasn't too thrilled about it either, but she understood. Puck helped Quinn pack up the little she had (this time it fit into three bags instead of one) and then he took her out to dinner, but they spent most of their last night together lying in bed and talking like usual.

"Can you believe we only have four weeks left until the baby's born?," Quinn asked. She was snuggled up close to Puck, both their hands unconsciously rubbing her swollen stomach. "What do you think she's going to look like?"

"I think she's going to have your beautiful hazel eyes and those long eyelashes," he answered and Quinn blushed. "And I'm still keeping my hopes up she comes out with a Mohawk." They both started to giggle.

"I'll tell you what, she comes out with a Mohawk and we'll keep her," Quinn said. "Because if she comes out with a Mohawk she'll be one badass baby."

"Hell yea, my daughter's going to be a badass," Puck said. Quinn just continued to laugh. They spent much of that night laughing like that; neither wanting to bring up anything to make them fight on their last night together.

The next morning Puck loaded the truck with Quinn's things as she said good-bye to Linda and Sarah. "Don't worry I'll come back and visit all the time," Quinn promised a crying Linda. "You all aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

Linda gave her a weak smile. "There'll always be a place for you at family dinner night. I can't think you enough for helping us start that tradition again."

"It was my pleasure." Quinn gave the older woman another smile and hug before joining Puck in the truck.

"You ready?" he asked. Quinn sighed and nodded. He began to back out and Quinn looked over to Linda and Sarah who were waving. She waved back and couldn't help but shed a couple tears as they pulled away. The Puckermans had become like a family to her ever since she started living there. They were always so much better to her than her own family had even been and she knew she would miss living there. But it was all for the best and she loved Mercedes and Quinn knew she would be just as happy and well-taken care of at Mercedes' house.


	25. Journey Part 1

**Thanks so so much to everyone who reviewed. You all make my day everytime :)**

**Wow are we really already on Journey? This is so weird...i thought this day would never come.**

**I think i have decided what i am going to do for the sequel. Im leaning towards doing it with them keeping Beth. I know its not what a lot of you all wanted but i already have some really great ideas stored and im excited. Im still a bit hesitant to do this because i dont want to lose any of my readers over this. I really hope that if this is not what you wanted you continue to read my story and don't not read the sequel because of it. I really love all you all for sticking with me this long and i hope i dont lose you.**

**So i know this chapter isnt too exciting but dont worry, the excitment is coming. Remember lots of review= a faster update!**

* * *

Journey

Part 1

_Quinn was in the middle of geometry class when she was suddenly hit with an intense pain in her lower abdomen. She began to scream in pain, but no one in the classroom paid her any mind; they continued on with class as if nothing was happening. Quinn felt something liquidy run down her legs and when she looked to see what it was she found her water had broken._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm going into labor!" she shouted, but once again no one even acknowledged she was there. She yelped in pain and called their names to help her, but no one responded. _

_Next thing Quinn knew she was suddenly at the hospital, the pain in her stomach growing even more severe. "Where's Puck?" she screamed._

"_Oh he's a football practice," the doctor answered. "He said he would try and be here when he got back."_

"_What?" Quinn yelled. "Doesn't he know I'm having the freaking baby?" She couldn't believe Puck was missing this._

"_Oh you're not having a baby," the doctor laughed. Now Quinn was really confused. Of course she was having a baby, she had been pregnant for almost nine months after all. But when she looked down at her stomach she found it to be flat. She began to freak out._

"_What happened to my baby?" she screamed. "Where is she?"_

"_What baby?" the doctor asked. "There was never a baby?"_

_Suddenly Quinn's parents were standing right in front of her; their fake smile's burning her eyes. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"_

"_There's no baby, Quinny," her mother smiled. "You can come home now." _

"_No, of course there was a baby!" Quinn became hysterical now. "Where's my baby, I want my baby!" She began flailing her arms around and she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, shaking her a bit._

"Quinn," the voice said. "Quinn, calm down."

Suddenly Quinn's eyes jolted open and she found Mercedes standing in front of her, concern evident on her face. Quinn remembered the dream and quickly sat up. "My baby," her hand immediately went down to her stomach and she was happy to find she was still very much pregnant.

"Quinn are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Nightmare," Quinn nodded. "Did I wake you?"

Mercedes shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just used to having someone else in the bed with me," Quinn said.

Mercedes nodded, "I'm going back to bed. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Mercedes," Quinn smiled. Mercedes returned the smile before walking out the door and back to her own room. Quinn began to rub small, soothing circles on her stomach. Beth (despite her trying Quinn oftentimes found herself calling the baby by the name Puck had picked out) obviously didn't approve of the dream either because she was kicking away.

"Don't worry baby," Quinn soothed. "I won't let anything happen to you; I promise." It was then that Quinn really realized the love she had for Beth and it was then that she realized how heartbreaking it would be to give her up.

X-X-X-X-X

Quinn spent Saturday getting settled into Mercedes' house and catching up on sleep and homework. That night Mercedes, Kurt, and her had a chill movie night. Her first full day at her friend's house was surprisingly a lot like being at Puck's, and she knew she would be happy living there.

On Sunday afternoon the whole glee club congregated in Mr. Schuster's apartment to pick the songs they were going to sing for Regionals. That morning they found out that Coach Sylvester was going to be a judge, which only meant trouble for them. Everyone was convinced they were going to be annihilated by Vocal Adrenaline with Sue's help and there was nothing they could do.

The mood in the living room was very somber. Mr. Schuster walked in with the pizza and no one even moved to get a piece. Quinn felt like she was going to suffocate with all this negativity around her so she volunteered to go get the plates.

She walked into the small kitchen to find a stack of paper plates lying on the counter. She was distracted when she looked out the window and saw it was raining. It hadn't been raining on her drive over so it must have just started.

It was raining the day Beth was conceived, Quinn remembered. It was rainy and nasty day and Puck had come over to make it better.

_Quinn was in her room, lying on her bed, trying not to cry. Her boyfriend, Finn, and her had just gotten into the biggest fight of their relationship and it didn't end too well. She was scared it was going to be the end. After she had eaten all the ice cream out of her fridge she went up to her room, trying to find something to distract her so she wouldn't cry. She was still looking around for something when she heard the doorbell ring. Knowing she was the only person in the house, she went to answer it. _

"_Puck?" she asked, surprised to find Finn's best friend standing in her doorway. _

"_Finn said you got into a fight," Puck said as he walked through the door without even being invited. "I brought something to cheer you up." He held up a bottle of wine coolers and smirked. _

"_You know I don't drink," Quinn said. "And anyways shouldn't you be over at Finn's cheering him up? He is your best friend after all."_

"_Finn's an idiot," Puck shrugged. "Come on you know you want to," he dangled the wine coolers in front of her face._

"_No, I'm already fat enough," she pouted. "I don't need all the extra calories in those."_

"_You are anything but fat."_

"_Yea right," Quinn huffed._

_Puck took a step closer so their faces were almost touching. "Your body is perfect; you are perfect." Quinn didn't know whether she had just been caught up in the moment or whether her teenage hormones were just getting the best of her, but she leaned in and kissed the broody boy. She suddenly felt a spark of electricity as their lips touched and she smiled._

"_Maybe just one."_

_Before Quinn knew it she was on her third wine cooler; she never knew alcohol could taste and feel so good. Her and Puck began kissing again and somehow ended up in her bed. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but it just felt so right._

"_I can't do this," she said as she abruptly stopped the kissing. She had to think of Finn; they weren't even technically broken up. She also had to think of her religion. She had made a vow a long time ago that she would wait for sex until her wedding night. _

"_Yes you can," Puck answered. "Have another wine cooler." He reached across for the table and grabbed one. _

"_I'm president of the celibacy club; I took a vow," she said more to herself than him. _

"_So did Santana and Brittany and I did them," Puck shrugged. _

"_What about Finn, he's your best friend?" She needed to know that Puck was being just as bad a person as she was. _

"_Come on we're in high school," he urged. "Do you think either one of us is going to give a damn about Finn in three years?" Quinn didn't answer. She didn't even know if her and Finn would last until the following day, sex or no sex, so how was she to know if they would still be together in three years? "Life's just a bunch of experiences," he continued. "You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good; you just get dead." _

_This seemed a good enough explanation for Quinn in her drunken state. "Okay but you can't tell anyone, I can't lose my rep."_

"_It's our secret baby," he said as the kissing continued._

"_What about protection?" she asked stopping him once more._

"_I've got it. Trust me." He suddenly became very serious, "This isn't just another hook up for me." They stared at each other for a second before picking up where they left off. He began kissing her neck and Quinn knew it was right._

"_Tell me one more time," Quinn said trying again and again to reassure herself this was okay._

"_You're not fat."_

"Quinn," she heard Mr. Schuster say, suddenly breaking her from her trance. It was then Quinn noticed she must have dozed off in nostalgia. She realized she had probably taken longer to get the plates than she should have. "Are you alright?"

"It's been a long year," she answered honestly.

"Yea." She picked up the plates and began walking back to the living room to join her club mates.

"Hey, you need some help with those plates," he offered.

"I'm not due for a month, I think I can handle a stack of plates," she said lifting them into the air to show she was fine. She knew she probably sounded rude but she was a little tired of people always offering to help her with stuff like she was incompetent.

She headed towards the living room, put the plates on the table, and sat back down in her chair. The mood was just as she had left it and Quinn decided she would at least take this opportunity to sulk with everyone else.

"No one wants any pizza?" Mr. Schue wondered. The pizza was still lying untouched on the coffee table. No one answered. "Alright, well, uh, lets get started. Thank you for coming to the first annual Regionals set list nominations party."

"What's the point Mr. Schue?" Artie asked sadly. "Coach Sylvester's one of the judges; she's going to crush us."

"Artie, you don't know that," Mr. Schue answered.

"Yes we do, she told us at Cheerios practice," Santana said.

"Yea she said, 'I'm going to crush Glee club'," Brittany added. Quinn knew Coach Sylvester enough to know this was true. The only reason she had joined the club in the first place was because Ms. Sylvester wanted spies on the inside to help her bring down the club, well that and to keep a close eye on Finn.

Everyone started to reminisce about how terrible their life was before they joined Glee club and how if it ends no one will talk to each other anymore. Quinn couldn't help but agree with everything everyone was saying. She didn't have any classes with a couple people on the team and the only time she saw them was Glee. She knew without Glee she would never see or get a chance to talk to them and her whole life would be different. The kids in Glee had become a family to her when she was kicked out of her own and she couldn't stand to see this family fall apart too.


	26. Journey Part 2

**First off i want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter...you all never seize to amaze me! Second i want to apologize for taking so long for this update; life got a little hectic this week.**

**Im not completely thrilled with this chapter but i figured you all have waited long enough for the update so i decided to post it.**

**Someone asked me a couple chapters back about tumblr and yes, i do have one. The link is on my profile page. You can drop by any time and ask a question about the story or just drop in to say hi because i love talking with you all!**

** Im not completely thrilled with this chapter but i figured you all have waited long enough for the update so i decided to post it. So here it is and please remember to review after youre done!**

* * *

Journey

Part 2

The next day at Glee rehearsal everyone was just as gloomy as the day before when they walked into the room. After the bell rang Mr. Schuster stood in front of the class and told them it didn't matter how much time they had together, they had to make the most of what they had. Everyone agreed and he told them he had picked what they were going to do for Regionals; they were going to do a whole medley of Journey songs.

Although Quinn thought it was a good idea, she was a little skeptical because they only had ten days to learn three new numbers.

"Mr. Schuster," Rachel said, obviously thinking the same thing, "I am very pleased with this idea of a Journey medley you have come up with; my only concern, however, is that we will not have enough time to perfect these routines."

"What does it matter we're not going to win anyway," Santana snarled.

"Don't talk like that, Santana", Mr. Schue reprimanded. "And Rachel, we may just have to add a few rehearsals in here and there. Basketball and Cheerios just ended, which means everyone has more time to spend here. Are you willing?"

Everyone nodded without hesitance. Quinn didn't quite no how much practicing she could be doing with her due date four weeks away, but she knew she had to practice as much as she could because no matter what she had to perform. She was the twelfth member and without her they weren't allowed to perform at all. She had let so many people down this past year, she wasn't going to add her team to the list.

Quinn was quite happy when she made it through almost every rehearsal that week without having to sit out. Although Puck or Mr. Schuster would ask her to every once in a while she would just shake her head and say she was fine, which she was.

She got used to living at Mercedes' house and realized she liked it just as much as Puck's. It was nice to talk about boys and clothes all the time rather than Super Mario Brother's or football. Quinn would be lying if she said she didn't miss living there, though, which is why she kept her promise to go to their family dinner that week.

Puck and she were doing the dishes, as usual, after dinner was over. "I have good news," Puck smiled.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, curiously.

"Kurt told his dad about our situation and how much we hate having to depend on my mom for money all the time and today when he picked Kurt up from rehearsal he offered me a job at the auto shop!" Puck answered. Quinn couldn't help smile at how proud he looked.

"Now I don't have to work at that stupid chick shop and I'll make enough money to pay my mom back and take you out more often. I'll also save some of it so when we have more kids one day, like a long time from now, we'll be ready for them."

Quinn's hormones had been really crazy lately, with her due date getting nearer and she couldn't help but tear up seeing the initiative Puck was taking. "I'm so proud of you," she cried as she leaned in to kiss him. He leaned in as well and connected their lips together. Puck grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in as close as she could get with her gravid stomach. They kissed until Quinn thought she might pass out from lack of air, and she had to regretfully pull back.

"You know, I think this baby was a secretly some sort of symbol from God that we both needed to get our acts together," Quinn said. "I mean think about the people we were before this happened and think of who we are now. It's like we're not even the same people."

Puck nodded in agreement. "I mean you haven't said one mean word to Rachel in weeks and I haven't thrown a kid in the dumpster in twenty-three days, but who's counting?"

Quinn giggled into his chest. "Thank you, Beth," she said while rubbing her stomach.

"Hey! You called her Beth!" Puck smiled.

Quinn quickly noticed her mistake. Although she couldn't help but start referring to their daughter as Beth inside her head, she was usually very careful not to say it out loud. _Damn these hormones, _she thought. _They do crazy stuff to my head._

Quinn sighed. "Yea, I guess I did."

"I knew you liked it," he said. He bent down so his head was at her belly. "You hear that Beth! Your mommy really does love your name!"

"I never said I didn't like it," Quinn said defensively. "I just said I didn't want to call her that because it would make it even harder to give her up."

"But we don't have to give her up…" he mumbled knowing Quinn hated when he brought up the subject of keeping Beth.

Quinn shook her head. "No, Puck! I thought we were done with this. This is the last time I'm saying this so listen good. We. Are. Not. Keeping. Her."

Puck shrugged. "Well, it was worth a try."

Quinn rested her head against his chest. "I know this is hard for you," she whispered. "But I promise one day when she's older we're going to see her all grown up and happy and we're going to know we made the right decision."

He nodded. "You've always been smarter and more mature than me, and that's why I trust you're making the right decision."

"Give yourself more credit," Quinn urged. "You've grown and matured more over these past couple of months than I even thought possible." He smiled and she leaned in to kiss him again.

Quinn knew giving up the baby would be hard, but if this new mature Puck would stick around after it happened she knew the two of them would be able to make it through the heartache.

X-X-X-X-X

Puck started his new job at the auto shop that week and between that, school, and Glee the two barely had time to see each other besides rehearsals where they were constantly moving.

He had to work Friday night so Quinn spent it having a Teen Mom marathon with Mercedes and Kurt. Mercedes warned her it wouldn't be a good idea to watch it because it would just get Quinn and her baby hormones all worked up. Well, Mercedes was right and after they finished the last episode Quinn was a mess.

"You know, the only stable relationship on that show is Catelynn and Tyler and they're the ones who gave their baby up for adoption," Mercedes reassured Quinn.

Quinn nodded. "I know, it's just so sad how their lives have turned out. I mean Amber has no help from her parents or family. How sad!"

"Have you been paying attention to your life these past few months?" Kurt mumbled, but Quinn heard him anyway.

Once again Quinn wasn't quite sure why but she burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you're right! My life is exactly like Teen Mom!" Quinn started laughing so hard it hurt to breath. Kurt and Mercedes didn't quite know what to do about her craziness so they sat back and watched with bewildered faces until Quinn calmed down enough to catch her breath.

"I think it's time for bed," Kurt suggested. "You're getting delusional."

"You're right," Quinn stood up. "These long rehearsals are wearing Beth and I out."

She said good-night to her friends before going to bed, even though it was only ten o'clock.

The next day Puck took the morning shift so he could go to Glee in the afternoon and hang out with Quinn at night. Both of them were really too tired to do anything after rehearsal, so they lied on Puck's bed together and talked, like did when she lived there.

Puck said it was her turn to open up about her parents and Quinn did, with reluctance. She told him all about growing up in a house where you couldn't be yourself, but the person your parents wanted you to be. She told him that her parents kicking her out hurt her more than she let on, and that even though she changed, she still wished she could be someone they approved of.

As Quinn told him all of this he listened intently to what she was saying and even nodded and answered at the right moments. She was surprised he could be such a good listener because he was usually so into himself. This was just another one of the many good qualities he had acquired over the past few months and it was another reason Quinn couldn't help but fall for him.

Quinn had loved Finn, but that love was so much different. To Quinn it seemed it happened at least ten years ago when she was more naiive, even though it was just months ago. The love she had for Puck was more mature and genuine, and she knew, drunk or not, she would never consider cheating on him like she had Finn. She only hoped he felt the same way about her.

The rest of the week went by the same as before. Quinn went to school, then rehearsal. After she got home she did her homework before watching TV and talking with Mercedes. Then she would get ready for bed and talk to Puck on the phone until she was so tired she could pass out. The routine made the days go by fast and before Quinn knew it it was Saturday and time for Regionals.

Rachel had all the girls over to her house to get ready because she wanted everyone to look uniform. All the girls had matching gold, metallic-looking dresses, which helped hide Quinn's baby bump considerably. Quinn wasn't surprised when the brunette made them practice their vocals while they were getting their hair done.

Once all the girls had their matching hair and dresses done they loaded into Mercedes and Rachel's cars and headed to McKinley to meet the boys. When everyone was at school they got onto the school bus and headed to Regionals.

The bus ride was kind of quiet, everyone going over the routines and their solos one last time in their head. Quinn usually wasn't one to get nervous, but she couldn't help but feel a few butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

When they got there they learned they were to go second, but they weren't allowed to watch Oral Intensity, their other competition, perform so they had to sit in their dressing room and listen through a loud-speaker. Everyone began to freak out when they heard the other team doing a mash-up of Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban, two of the judges. Rachel and Finn tried to keep everyone's spirits up, but it seemed everyone was more sure than ever they had no chance of winning.

Mr. Schuster walked into the room and shut off the intercom. "If this is only about winning for you guys, then I owe you an apology because I failed you. We should all just go home because it means we've already lost." Everyone, including Quinn, looked down in shame. She would be lying if she said she didn't have doubts about them winning, but Mr. Schuster was right; it wasn't about winning. "Besides, we have got something the other team's don't."

"What?" Artie asked.

"Finn's dancing!" Mr. Schuster answered and everyone started to laugh because they knew Finn was probably the worst dancer on Earth.

"Now, lets get out there, we have two minutes; Oral Intensity's almost finished. Bring it in!" he put his hand in the middle of the group and everyone did the same. They did a cheer before leaving the room and the doubt behind them. No matter what happened they would always be the people Quinn was most thankful for because they had saved her when she was at her lowest point. And even though winning wasn't everything, Quinn _really _wanted to win because she didn't know what she would do if she couldn't see these people everyday.


	27. Journey Part 3

**Wow, can you believe we only have one chapter left? This story has gone by so fast its unbelievable!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You are truely amazing and i love you all!**

**The sequel to this story is going to be titled "In my Daughter's Eyes" and i probably wont be posting the first chapter until about two weeks after this one is done...i need some time to finish and publish a story i have been writing titled "Asleep at Heaven's Gates" so watch out for that one as well.**

**I want to put this out there that ive never given birth, nor do i know that much about it so if theres any wrong information in here, just go with it please :)**

**No, without further ado, we get to meet Beth! So enjoy and remember to review on here or tumblr (links of my profile page)!**

* * *

Journey 

Part 3

Everyone could feel the excitement building as the club waited back stage (except Rachel and Finn who were entering through the back of the auditorium). Quinn's stomach was doing all sorts of twists and turns, the mix of nervousness and excitement running through her body. A second later that nervousness turned into a slight pain, that startled Quinn for a minute. But it didn't stay long, so Quinn chose to ignore it.

It happened one more time before the rest of the club was called to line up on the stage, behind the closed curtains. But, once again, it didn't stay very long so she decided against telling anyone. She knew if she told Puck or Mr. Schuster they would become worried and not let her perform, which Quinn _had _to do because if she couldn't perform, nobody could and she was not going to let her team down.

Soon the music started and everyone in the auditorium went quiet. Quinn could hear Rachel and Finn singing in front of the curtain and she could feel the anticipation rush through her body. A few more seconds and the curtains went up, signaling time for the rest of the group to join in. Quinn started to sing and as soon as she did it was like nothing else mattered.

The song changed and Quinn began to go through her dance routine with ease. She danced and sang, danced and sang, like she had no worries in the world; like her life was perfect.

Like she wasn't pregnant…

Like her parents had never kicked her out…

Like her parents even _cared _in the first place…

Like she was the good person she always wanted to be…

Like Puck loved her, really _loved _her…

And for those seven minutes Quinn was up on stage performing, those things were true and nothing else mattered but that. The music finally stopped and the crowd began to cheer. Everyone stood around, giddy at all the applause they were getting. They began to hug each other and when the curtain closed they jumped and smiled as they filed off the stage.

They were dancing, cheering, and laughing as made their way to their dressing room. Everyone was still high off their adrenaline rush; they had done a good job and they knew it. No one missed a dance step, no one sang off key, and most importantly to Quinn, she didn't have any pain.

Quinn was following Puck down to the dressing room when she suddenly heard a familiar voice come, "Quinnie!" the voice said. Quinn turned around, convinced she was hearing things. Maybe pregnancy really was getting to her head.

But when she turned around she learned she was not hearing things. There, standing in front of her for the first time in God knows how many months, was her mother. Her mother who had abandoned her in her time of need. "Mom?" Quinn asked surprised.

Her mom looked on the verge of tears as her eyes looked Quinn up and down, taking in the sight of her daughter she had not seen in months. She hoped her mom didn't expect her to jump into her arms or anything because that was not going to happen, not after what her mom had done to her. "What are you doing here?" she wondered. "Is dad okay?"

"I came to hear you sing," her mom smiled. "You were wonderful." Quinn couldn't believe this was happening. "I'm…I'm sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there a lot?"

Before Quinn even had time to talk or process the information her mom continued. "I left your father. Well, I, uh…kicked him out actually. He was having an affair with some tattooed freak." Now all this was just too much for Quinn to handle at once. She couldn't move or even think. There was no way this was real; this wasn't happening.

"Quinnie," her mom said, taking a step forward and placing her hands on Quinn's arms. "I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest bedroom into a nursery. Oh, sweetie, say something."

Quinn had no time to think about the offer her mom had just made her because at that moment she felt something cold and wet drip down her legs. Quinn's eyes went wide when she realized what had just happened; "My water just broke."

Judy's eyes suddenly matched her daughter's when she heard what the teenager had just said. "Finn!" Judy yelled into the room where the team was. "Finn come here!"

Finn got up and joined the two girls in the hall, confused as to why he was needed. "Finn, Quinn just went into labor!" Judy yelled.

Finn was still confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

Now Judy was confused too. "You are the father."

Suddenly Quinn realized what this was about. Her eyes went wide with embarrassment. She shook her head at her mom. "No mom, Finn's not the father?"

"What? But you told us he was," Judy said, still full of bewilderment.

"I lied." Quinn looked over at Finn who was standing off to the side, awkward as usual. "Finn, could you please go tell Puck?" she said. Finn nodded, eager to leave, and went to the dressing room to retrieve the real father.

"Puck?" Her mom asked. "You mean that Jewish boy?"

Quinn nodded. "He's the real father." Before her mom had time to give her opinion on the matter Quinn was hit with an intense pain in her lower abdomen. She wrapped her arm around her stomach and doubled over in pain. Her mom was soon at her side, taking her arm for support.

"What's going on?" she heard Puck say as he walked up two the two Fabray girls.

"Quinn's in labor," Judy said, "She's having a contraction." Puck froze where he was. He took one look at the pain Quinn was in and ran over to her.

"We have to get to the hospital!" he yelled. Soon the whole glee club was in the hallway, wanting to see what all this yelling was about.

"Quinn's having the baby!" Puck told them. Everyone began to jump up and down in excitement. "We're on our way to the hospital."

"Well, we're coming, too," Kurt said like it was obvious. Everyone joined in with simultaneous 'yea's'.

Quinn shook her head. "You don't have to do that. You all should stay here and see who wins."

Everyone shook their head in protest. "Nuh uh, girl," Mercedes said, "We're not ditching you now." Quinn smiled as the rest of the club nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Mr. Schuster came down the stairs. "What's going on?" he asked. Everyone filled him in at once. "Well, what are we still doing here then? Lets get to the hospital."

"Please," Quinn said as another contraction ripped through her body.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said putting her hand in the hair. He nodded and she continued. "I think it best that at least one person on the team stay here, just in case she has not had the baby by the time they announce the winner."

Mr. Schuster nodded, "Okay Rachel, you can stay." She nodded in satisfaction as everyone began to hurry towards the exit.

Quinn had too much on her mind at that moment to care about Rachel staying. She had been horrible to Rachel for years, so it was only natural the brunette didn't want to be at the hospital, and Quinn didn't blame her.

Puck and Judy helped Quinn to Judy's car and everyone else boarded the bus. Judy drove like a maniac the whole way to the hospital, the bus always at their heels.

They arrived at the hospital three minutes later. They helped her to the doors and Quinn was too preoccupied to scold Puck when he stole a wheel chair from an old man for her. She just sat down and tried her breathing exercises as another contraction hit. Once she was in, Puck started running down the hall, Judy at Quinn's side and the rest of the club close behind.

"Mom, it hurts so bad," Quinn cried. They finally came to the reception area.

"My daughter is having a baby," Judy said. The lady showed them to their room and they followed.

"What!" Quinn suddenly said when they reached the waiting room where everyone else was to stay. "I want Mercedes with me too." Quinn grabbed her friends hand and Mercedes nervously shook her head. They continued to their room and once they got their the nurse had Quinn change into a hospital gown so they could check her.

"Good afternoon, Quinn," Dr. Wu said as he walked into the room. Quinn just gave him a weak smile. He checked to see how far along Quinn was and she was already four centimeters out of ten.

"This is happening so fast," Quinn said, shaking her head. "Isn't labor supposed to last hours?"

"Usually," Dr. Wu said, "But every case is different. I've delivered ones that lasted for thirty hours and I've delivered some that lasted for one. It seems like you might be closer to the latter."

Quinn shook her head. "But I still have two weeks left!"

Dr. Wu shrugged. "When the baby wants out, it wants out. Two weeks isn't going to make a difference, I promise." Quinn nodded and lied against the bed.

Quinn's labor went so fast, in fact, that she couldn't have an epidural because it wouldn't have enough time to work its magic.

Her contractions got closer and closer together, and each one was more painful than the next. Every time she yelled. She yelled at Puck mostly, but sometimes she would yell at herself or her mom or the nurse. Being in this much pain really brought back her HBIC ways, but she was too exhausted and hurt to care.

She was glad she asked Mercedes to be there because she encouraging Quinn the whole time, especially during times she wanted to quit. Quinn knew it would all be worth it, just to see her daughter for the first time. With all this new information her mom had given her, Quinn really didn't know what she was going to do anymore. She knew if she had her moms help financially and emotionally she could do it, but the question was, was she willing to do it?

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought before another contraction pounded through her body. She had been in labor for only two hours now and she was feeling the need to push. She told the nurse who went and got Dr. Wu and before Quinn knew it, it was finally time to get this baby out.

Quinn found a mix of emotions going through her head as she began to push. She was excited, so excited, to finally see her baby girl for the first time. She spent months fantasizing about what she would look like. Would she have her eyes? Or Puck's smile? And her laugh? There were just so many possibilities that Quinn was eager to see, but on the other hand giving birth to Beth meant she could no longer protect her like she wants to. Whether she gives Beth up for adoption or keeps her she will never be able to protect her as well as she did for those eight and a half months.

"The baby's crowning!" the nurse said and it hit Quinn there was no going back. Beth was about to be born and there was nothing she could do about it.

Quinn gave one more big push and loud scream and suddenly the sound of a smaller, quieter scream filled the room and Quinn couldn't stop smiling when she heard it; the most beautiful sound she had ever heard in her life. They set Beth on Quinn's chest and even with gross gunk all over her, she was still the most beautiful baby Quinn had ever laid eyes on.

They soon took her away to be cleaned off and given her APGAR tests. Quinn looked over at Puck, who had a tear streaming down his face, and smiled. They had done it; despite all the obstacles and heartache they had made it through and now they had a new, beautiful baby girl.


	28. Journey Part 4 final chapter

**I know this is going to be an extremely long authors note, but i would appreciate it if you read the whole thing.**

**I wanted to start out by thanking each and every one of my readers for taking the time out of your day to read my story. It means more than you'll ever know that you actually read it. I want to think Dani, Gleekingout, and Egyouppt**- **3 people i know who have been with me since the beginning, and i want to thank each and every one of you who started in the middle of the story and took time to catch up, even when it was in its longer stages. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who has been reading this and hasnt reviewed. if you've been reading this but not reviewing i would love for you to review this last chapter so i can thank you personally. If not here's your thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**This is only the second fanfiction I've ever finished (and believe me Ive started dozens) and its also the longest. I can guarantee there is no way i would have finished this had it not been for you all encouraging me the whole way. I take the time to read and respond to all the reviews i get and i really take what you say to heart. **

**Look out for the sequel to this story; it will be titled "In My Daughter's Eyes" and probably will not be pubslished for two to three weeks, because I'm trying to finish a story i have been working on for awhile. I will be publishing the first chapter tomorrow and it is titled "Alseep at Heaven's Gates" so if you liked this story you should check it out. **

**Please remember to review after this last chapter on here or tumblr (link is on my profile page). Once again i would like to thank all of you for reading this story and be on the look out for the sequel because i know you will enjoy that, too! Enjoy this last chapter :)**

* * *

Journey

Part 4

Once the nurse said it was okay the rest of the Glee Club came in to see Beth. Everyone cooed at the baby and told the parents how beautiful she was. Quinn was glad no one asked to hold her because she didn't want to tell her friends no, but she also couldn't risk anything happening to her baby girl.

Quinn told everyone how painful giving birth was and that she wasn't going to do it again for a long, long time. Once the team had been in the room for fifteen minutes, Finn got a call from Rachel explaining that they were going to announce the winners in ten minutes. When everyone looked hesitant to leave her, Quinn told them to go; Puck and she had a lot of things to talk about anyway.

Everyone but Puck left, and Judy went out in the hall to make phone calls. Quinn put Beth in her bassinette and leaned back on her bed. Puck scooted his chair closer to the bed and took her hand.

She smiled at him. "Puck, I have something to tell you," she said.

He nodded, his gaze fixed on Beth. "Right before I went into labor I was talking to my mom and she told me she wanted to keep Beth. She offered to convert the guest bedroom into a nursery and everything." She saw his eyes gleam as she said this, knowing there was finally hope they could keep the baby.

"What do you think?" he asked, trying to keep his cool, but inside he was exploding with happiness.

"I don't know," Quinn said, her eyes, too, on Beth. "I mean after seeing her I couldn't imagine ever living without her, but on the other hand I still don't know if I'm ready."

"Quinn, if you weren't ready, you wouldn't be so hesitant to give her up," Puck said squeezing her hand gently. "You know what I think about this. Hell yea I want to keep her, I've wanted to since day one."

"I know but…"

"You still think I'm going to be a deadbeat don't you?" Puck asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just I don't want to end up doing this on my own," she explained. "I mean you have your job, your friends, Glee club, and football. When are you going to have time for us?"

Puck chucked a bit before leaning down and kissing her. "Quinn, you think I'm going to play football if we keep her? Hell no. I don't even like football anyway; the only reason I play is because I have nothing else to do. And as far as glee goes, you know Mr. Schuster will do anything he can to make sure we can both stay in it."

Quinn smiled. "You would really give up football."

"In a heartbeat," he answered. Quinn knew Puck would help out if she kept Beth and she knew he would always be there for their daughter, but she was still scared she would end up doing the majority of the work herself. She also knew it would be a long time before she wanted to do anything remotely close to sex, and she was scared that would send him running. She knew how he felt about that and even though he hadn't been pressuring her lately that didn't mean he could go forever without it.

"You're not going to leave me for another girl if I refuse to put out?" she asked.

"Never," he answered. "I can find other ways to meet my needs that doesn't involve other girls."

"You're going to become gay?" Quinn joked.

They both laughed and Puck nudged her shoulder. "So is this a yes?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Quinn once again looked at Beth who was now sleeping and knew giving her up wasn't an option. She had already become attached to the infant and she only gave birth to her less than an hour ago. "Yes." Puck jumped up from the chair, smiling. He started to dance around the room singing "we get to keep her, we get to keep her!" Quinn couldn't help but laugh at his idiotic behavior.

"You won't be sorry!" he smiled as he bent down to give her a small peck on the lips.

"I know," Quinn answered. "Now, I'm tired; giving birth really wares you out, so if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap while the baby is sleeping."

"No problem," Puck said as he went to turn out the lights for her. Quinn was so exhausted that it didn't take but two minutes for her to fall asleep.

She awoke an hour later, feeling a little more refreshed. She smiled as she turned over to see her baby in the bassinette, and began to internally freak out when Beth was not there. She almost yelled for a nurse when she heard Puck's hushed whisper coming from the corner of the hospital room. She turned her head to see him sitting in the chair, Beth held tightly in his arms.

"Now, Beth," he said, "There will be no dating until you are thirty five. If you wind up anything like your mother you will end up with a guy like me and you want to stay away from guys like me because you know what we do? We get girls pregnant when we're teenagers and that is not going to happen to you, you hear me? I mean I'm happy we had you and all, but a few more years to mature would've been nice too. Don't you worry though, I'm going to be the coolest dad around. All the kids at daycare will be jealous that your dad is such a BA. I'm going to teach you all about football and cars and guns, and your mommy will be so mad at me so we will have to do it in secret, okay?"

"Already turning her against me are you?" Quinn joked. Puck jerked his head up, not knowing she was awake. "She's only a day old."

Puck began to chuckle. "It's never too early to join Team Puck."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Where's my mom? Shouldn't we tell her we've chosen to keep Beth?"

"She went to my house to get you something things, since we didn't anticipate this happening so fast," he answered.

"Have you heard any news from the team?" Quinn asked, curious as to how their team had done at Regionals. It seemed crazy to Quinn that she had competed in a Glee Club competition earlier that day. That morning seemed like it was another lifetime ago.

Puck's face went a little grim and Quinn became nervous. "We um, we came in third."

Quinn's stomach dropped. There was no way they had gotten third. Even if they hadn't done better than Vocal Adrenaline, Quinn knew they had done better than Oral Intensity; this had to be some kind of mistake. "What?" Quinn said, "That's outrageous!"

"Tell me about it," Puck huffed.

Quinn sat in disbelief for a few more seconds. Her mood had become less cheerful, but one look at her precious baby and everything was better.

Before they had a chance to say anything else about it, Judy walked into the room with a bag of things for Quinn.

"Oh Quinnie, you're awake!" she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Quinn answered, "But still a little sore."

"Well, that's to be expected," Judy said. She walked over to where Puck was sitting and gently took a sleeping Beth into her arms. She began to sway back and forth with the infant tucked tightly to her chest.

"Mom, Puck and I wanted to talk to you about the offer you made to me earlier today," Quinn said.

"Yes," Judy said.

"Well, we think we're going to take you up on your offer. I mean, before you asked we were planning on giving her up, but now that we know we will have help with everything we think we may be able to do it," she explained.

"We know we'll be able to do it," Puck corrected and Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Quinnie, you know I would be happy to have you and Beth stay with me," Judy said. "But I'm not going to tell you it will be really easy, being a teen mom. It's going to be hard, but if you think you can do it, that you both can do it, then I will do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks so much mom!" Quinn smiled.

"That reminds me," Judy said. "I talked to your school today and since there are only two weeks left of the year you are excused from your exams."

"Really?" Quinn said. "Well, that takes a load of my mind."

"But I do expect you both finish high school and even move on to college," Judy said sternly.

"Of course we will," Quinn answered. "Only the best for Bethany Fabray Puckerman."

As Quinn was watching Beth sleep in her mother's arms a sudden realization hit her. "But we don't have any baby things! We don't even have a car seat for her to leave the hospital in!"

"Leave everything to me," Judy smiled. "You know I love decorating. Little Beth will have the best nursery in all of Lima." Quinn didn't doubt that would be true. Her mom had always been into interior design and everything looking its absolute best. As a child Quinn would be scolded if she left anything lying around the house. She didn't plan on being as strict with Beth as her mom had been with her. Quinn was going to make sure Beth felt comfortable talking about things with her, and that it was okay to have problems and talk about them, something Quinn had never learned in her own home. She was going to learn from her and Puck's parent's mistakes and try to be the best mom she possibly could.

"Thanks mom," she said. "I'm sure we can get Mercedes and Kurt to help in the wardrobe department as well."

"I don't know," Puck said, "I don't want to think about what kind of outfits Hummel might dress her in."

Quinn laughed, knowing that could be true. "If we don't like them we don't have to dress her in them." Puck nodded, thinking that was a suitable solution.

That night Judy went home to start on plans for the nursery and Mercedes and Kurt came by to visit Beth again. Quinn asked them about buying Beth's clothes and Kurt said yes so fast it make the other three burst out laughing. Quinn gave them one of her mom's credit cards and told them to buy as many outfits as they thought Beth needed (her mom owed her anyway).

The nurses continued to help the two new parents adjust to parenthood. The nurses showed Quinn how to breastfeed (which she hated, but decided to do anyway because it was healthiest for Beth). They helped them get used to changing a diaper and showed them how to bathe Beth. Quinn was perfectly fine taking care of Beth while at the hospital, but the real test would be when they got home.

Puck decided to stay the night at the hospital, not wanting to leave either of his girls, and the nurses brought in a cot for him to sleep in.

Beth was sleeping in her bassinette, holding onto Quinn's finger with her small hand, and the two parents were lying on their beds watching their new baby in amazement. Quinn reached over and smoothed Beth's dark hair into a Mohawk and began to laugh at the sight. "I did tell you the only way we are keeping her is if she has a Mohawk, so there you go," she laughed.

"My daughter, the badass," Puck joked.

She giggled as she smoothed the baby's hair back down against her head. "Can you believe we created something so beautiful?" she asked.

"We do have pretty good genes," Puck smiled. "I mean with awesome DNA like ours, there's no way we were going to have an ugly kid."

Quinn chuckled, "I guess you're right."

They went to sleep after that, both exhausted from the long day they had just had, but their sleep was short-lived when Beth woke up at two in the morning, crying. Quinn sat up, groggily, and picked up the crying infant. She pulled down her hospital gown and began to breastfed Beth as the nurse had showed her. She knew this was only the beginning of what she was about to go through, but somehow she felt oddly okay with the late-night feedings and diaper changes that were ahead. Anything was worth it, to watch her daughter grow up.

Beth woke up two more times that night and by the next morning Quinn felt just as tired as the day before. Quinn finally caught up on sleep when they took Beth in to have her last round of tests; they were set to leave the hospital that night.

Mercedes and Kurt came in that afternoon with a dozen shopping bags filled with every kind of outfit a baby girl would need and Quinn thanked them profusely, but knew they probably would have done it whether she asked them to or not.

After one last check-up from the doctor Quinn and Beth were both cleared to leave that night. As they packed up everything they needed Quinn felt a pang of nervousness and excitement shoot through her body. She was finally going to take Beth home. She was going to get to see whether or not she was cut out to be a mother, but a part of Quinn worried she wouldn't be good at the part. What if she didn't know what to do to get Beth to stop crying? What if she never got any sleep and started to resent Beth and Puck? Quinn did not want any of this to happen, although she knew it was always a possibility.

"You ready?" Puck asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

She looked down at Beth in her hands and smiled. She put the infant into her new car seat and went to sit down in the wheelchair Puck brought her (this time not stolen from an old man, he promised), Beth's car seat on her lap. "Yea," she said and Puck began to roll the wheelchair down the hall. Whether or not she was ready for motherhood it was coming and Quinn could worry all she wanted about being the perfect mother, but she knew as long as she loved Beth with everything she had, Beth would be alright. And as Puck wheeled her and Beth down the hall, and opened the doors to the hospital to leave, Quinn thought about how these doors were not just hospital doors, but the doors leading to her new life; a new life with a boy she loved and a baby she adored. What more could a girl ask for?


End file.
